


CHAOTIC LOVE

by FluffyPieCake



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPieCake/pseuds/FluffyPieCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His birth caused the lives of an entire village. The people were outraged at the pure evil creature and demanded him dead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book here... It's a Magic! AU ZARRY. A mix of Harry Potter, Howl's Moving Castle & Sinbad with a bit of my imagination. I'm not the type to talk a lot so there won't be many A/N's unless needed. Feedback is appreciated, Thanks ☺

"He's here!"

"Are you positive this time?"

"I'm sure of it! Look at it yourself!"

"Gather up loves. We're heading out!"

****

"This is bad. He's not even born yet but the rumors are spreading fast. People are outraged, your highness"

"If we could locate him then they can too. It's only a matter of time until their arrival"


	2. CHAPTER 1

_The Under World_

Located at the end of the seven seas. When evil is born. It's been a few hundred years since any of the creatures living there headed out. It was just a lazy night as always … nothing much to do.

"Can't we at least go kill someone? Destroy something? Just anything?" Kyla asked.

Kyla is a young witch, only a couple hundred years old, having a power of a chaos magic. She's short, having dark brown straight hair that reaches her shoulders. Pale like many other creatures here which is easy to identify those creatures from humans, and blue eyes.

"We're still too weak to do anything. The king's men will have us killed if we attempt to make any move. Plus, we're already using our powers for something else and you know that so stop whining and go play somewhere else! I'm having a headache!" answered Ursula.

Ursula is a great Witch that specialize in potions. Having quite the ability to see through a crystal ball, not much of an actual magic, but is surely appreciated in here. She's tall, thin, having a very pale skin and purple eyes.

"Honestly, the young ones these days are annoying!" whispered Ursula to herself.

"But it's near?" asked Gerard.

Gerard is a very strong magician. Having the power of chaos magic. An old and very respected soldier of the former king of the Under World.

"I can sense it. But it's hard to locate it. We need more time to get to it. Rest for a while, have the other soldiers ready as well, it should arrive soon" answered Ursula.

****

_The Northern Kingdom_

It's been good hundred years since any attack was done and people were happy. But happy times always end. Few years ago there have been a prophecy, a new king of the Under World is to be born … Within the humans. Every kingdom was doing a wide search for that child but no luck so far, they should be able to locate such great dark power but it appears that until the birth is very near that they're able to locate it.

"Your highness, we have a clue of the position!" shouted a guard.

_Things are progressing faster that the king has anticipated._

"The Magical Consul have located it and is requesting for it to be dead" said a representative of the consul.

"This is bad. He's not even born yet but the rumors are spreading fast. People are outraged, your highness" whispered a guard.

"If we could locate him then they can too. It's only a matter of time until their arrival" The king whispered back.

_Unfortunately it is noticed._

"Then we should act fast. Gather your men, I'll ask for reinforcements from other kingdoms. God knows we can't take them on our own" the representative said.

The consul had already planned everything ahead. They were to stop the Under World forces and the consul will take care of the child.

****

"I can't believe we're having our first child!" said George happily.

"I know! I can't wait to hold him in my arms! The doctors have given me an appointment this week, It's so …" before Anne can continue they heard a knock at their door.

"I'll get it" said George.

Opening the door he was welcomed by three masked people in white.

"We're here for your wife" said one of the men.

"What?!" OK, he's panicking! Why would people of the consul want his wife? She's even pregnant! And for what he knows they're not even magicians!

"Step aside sir, we don't have much time" said another man.

They shoved him aside and went straight to his wife. Once they see her sitting on the couch -confused- they cast a spell to make her asleep, another to open a portal, and just like that .. They're gone!

****

"How many time we have left?" one of the consul members asked.

"It shouldn't take long. Perhaps a day or two" answered another member.

Anne is laid on the floor unconscious.

"Can't we kill her? The child should be dead along"

"The powers will transfer to another"

"She's safe here until the birth. They can't reach her here, and besides, the king should be able to stall them enough"

****

"He's here!" shouted Ursula.

"Are you positive this time?" asked Kyla.

"I'm sure of it! Look at it yourself!"

"Gather up loves. We're heading out!" Shouted Gerard.

****

"Reinforcements are to arrive at night" said a guard.

"Good  ... Good" said the king.

"From what we heard, the woman has been taken by the consul" said another guard.

"And Anthony?" asked the king.

"He's at his place. Everything is going according to our plan, sir" answered the guard.

****

A gate was opened at the borders of the Northern Kingdom and entered chaos!

Flying dragons, an army of different undead creatures and magicians at the lead.

"This is our day! We're going to take back what's ours! DESTROY!" shouted Gerard.

"Ursula?"

"There  ..." she pointed towards the center of the kingdom.

"The Consul, smart move, but not for long. They can't keep us away from anything at this point. The night is our friend, the destruction should keep them busy for a while. We have an advantage."

****

"Your highness! They're here!" shouted a guard.

"Early are we? Hmm, interesting" whispered the king to himself.

"Head to the main gate. Spread the men, this is going to be a hell of a night" he sighed deeply.

****

"Shit! Reinforcements are not even here yet" said one of the consul members.

"Calm down, they should arrive soon"

"Still! We can't risk it!"

"Give her some shots to accelerate the process!"

"Again, calm down, this will cause our whole preparation to go to a waste"

"All we have to do is simply wait"

"Damn it!"

****

Blood was spread everywhere, dead bodies were laying on the ground along with dead creatures.

"This is a marvelous scene!" smiled Ursula.

"Can't you just open a gate that leads us to the consul?" asked Kyla.

"Silly young people! Don't you think I'd have done that already to save us from all the trouble?!"

Kyla just looked at her annoyed.

Suddenly, Ursula gasped loudly.

"What now?" Kyla asked clearly bored.

"He's being born! Hurry!"

They were still far from the consul, and this was not going according to plans.

****

"She's awake?!" asked a consul member.

Anne kept shaking in her sleep, closing her eyes tightly. Then she started screaming.

"That's it! Prepare!"

She's now fully awake and still screaming.

"Give her some pain killers"

"Just Push! Easy! Easy!"

"What the hell?! The circle is fading!"

"This can't be happening … This can't be happening!"

"Didn't you say you got full preparation?"

"We do! It's just too powerful! I didn't expect that!"

_Blood._

"The hell?! A traitor!"

Two of the consul members are on the floor.

"Who are you?!"

 _Crying_.

"He's born! Get rid of him quickly!"

A man suddenly grabbed the baby and muttered a few words.

****

"Why did we stop?" asked Kyla annoyed.

"NO! PULL BACK!" shouted Ursula.

"Wha-" Kyla didn't even continue the word and she was pulled along with Gerard into a portal.

"We were late" Ursula said.

****

A massive destruction suddenly happened. There was an explosion sound heard.

Two men got out from a magical barrier. Everything was simply ashes!

"Well, our job is done, let's go back" said one of the men.

"Yes, Good job, Anthony. Open the portal to the Southern Kingdom" the other replied.

_Crying._

"Don't worry little one. You're safe here" the man smiled down at the baby while rocking him to keep him quiet.


	3. CHAPTER 2

The King of the Southern Kingdom has planned to have the child as an ally of their own instead of killing him so he made some sort of a plan. Anthony was working originally for the South till the prophecy was heard, the southern king made him work for the North as a spy  for almost 8 years to earn enough trust. It worked, and he became very close to the Northern king, he worked along with a doctor at the incident who was also another southern citizen. And that leads to today …

The boy have grown up to be a very fine young man.

He was to train daily to help maintain his powers in control. The king was very friendly to him despite the age difference. He kept a necklace that contained a special spell around his neck all the time to prevent his powers from outrage. There were a few rules that he had to follow to keep his identity hidden.

Yes, People believed that the incident happened at the Northern Kingdom 16 years ago resulted in killing everyone. People of the village, the Magic Consul members, the king and his crew, the child of the prophecy and even the Under World creatures.

They believed so because nothing bad really happened throughout all these years.

****

"This will take a few more years but at least we'll be able to rise once again"

"We have waited for decades, I guess few more won't harm us"

"Ugh … I just wish we can really get over this"

"Don't do anything stupid! They still think we're dead"

"It'd be a surprise  ... Such a lovely one"

****

"Well, you seem grumpy!"

"Ugh  ... Niall, I've been training all day nonstop! Liam is keeping an eye on everything I do it's starting to really get on my nerves!"

Niall has been his friend inside the castle for 10 years now. He's also training to be a soldier, he is quite good at using magic as well.

"Well, what about you loosen up a bit? My friend is throwing a party since they've been accepted in the High-Pure-Magic school. It'll be fun!"

"Niall, you know I can't get drunk …"

He _shouldn't_. Liam has made it very obvious that alcohol is forbidden to go through his system. He might go round telling people who he is or worst, he may use his powers which isn't something good in his books.

"I didn't say get drunk, you're still a virgin for goodness sake! Have some fun! What's the harm? I won't tell, I promise"

He looked at his friend for a while, oh what the hell, he have been here for _eternity_ , might as well go do something about his life. He seems pretty much like a _loser_ and a _loner_ right now.

"You know what? You're right... Let's go!"

****

He goes anyway, meets few people, may or may not have taken a like to a certain girl. She was nice, beautiful with a soft voice.

_Rule number 1: Don't get attached_

Liam's words go through his mind every time he goes out with her -behind Liam's back- but he doesn't need to worry, he got his powers under control.

They were together for about 5 months now and he may be a bit crazy about her. She's sweet, why wouldn't he?

The day the made love, the sky was beautiful!

_Aurora borealis_

Liam notices his change in his moods but discard it. But this is becoming serious.

"Harry, you seem very happy today"

"Ah … well, you know, me and Niall have been closer lately  ... and no not that type of close. But yeah, we've been doing more activities together and getting out of this castle is fun you know?"

_He knows Liam's is suspecting something._

"Hmm, yeah  ... you're right. I too get bored from sitting here all day"

"Have you noticed the sky though? It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is" he says happily, _and he needs to erase the goofy smile off his face._

"Mhmm … aurora borealis"

"… Yeah" he doesn't know where Liam's going but certainly _nowhere good._

"Which doesn't happen here …" Bingo.

He stays silent and watches Liam's face, He's angry but calm at the same time.

"You know I care about you  ... I'm doing this for your own good … You need to leave her"

Ok. He knows that would happen at the end but he won't go down without a fight.

"Liam, nothing is changing alright? So what if some lights were in the sky? It's not dangerous!"

"I'm not talking about that and you know it"

He sighs deeply, "I've got everything under control, you taught me, have a little faith in me! Please! I promise I won't screw this up!"

Liam face softens, he's still human, he knows he'll eventually fall in love and well, he's still a little teenager but he's still worried.

"Fine … But be careful, okay?"

"Promise!" he says happily as Liam gives him a smile and walks out of his room.

****

"I'm BORED!"

"Kyla! You've been saying that all day! Go play away you're giving me a headache... AGAIN!"

"You've been looking at that crystal ball for _ages_! Let's do something _fun_!"

"I'm WORKING!"

Kyla groans loudly and starts walking towards the end of the seven seas. "No one has to know if I paid a little visit to the other side" she whispered lightly to herself glancing backwards to make sure no one is listening. She smiles widely as she opens a portal and hops in.

****

"Wow! I've never been in the Sothern Kingdom before, it's beautiful!" Kyla exclaimed.

She sees a couple sitting at the edge of a hill. "Bingo!" she whispered excitedly.

The boy leads the girl to a car and they get in. Kyla mutters a few words a mover her hand around and points them towards the car. The car suddenly takes a wild turn and keeps flipping down the hill. Kyla smiles at her work but feels uneasy at the same time. She keeps hopping down the hill to see the car explode into pieces but the couple are standing away in some sort of a magical barrier. The girl stands behind the boy horrified but the boy seems to be unfazed by all of this which makes Kyla smiles wider.

"So, a wizard  ... At least this would be fun" she says happily.

"Who are you?!" The boy shouts while keeping the girl behind him protecting her as a shield.

"Doesn't matter, love" with that she throws her hands towards the boy while muttering some spells, the boy quickly throws the girl out of the way while skillfully dodging the spells thrown at him. Kyla is annoyed by the boy. Then it hits her, she smiles evilly and starts running towards the boy. He looks ready to fight back but suddenly she disappears and goes for the girl behind him.

 _Blood_.

This is all he sees. Red shattered everywhere and the body of the girl goes _lifeless_.

Before he can think of anything he clenched his fists tightly, tears in his eyes then all he sees is a blur.

Kyla stands there shocked! The boy's body is starting to radiate dark energy around him covering his full body until all his body is _black_! Eyes are _red_.

"This cannot be!" she whispers.

He lifts a finger and suddenly she's thrown to the ground gasping for air as she feels her entire body _aching_!

Thank god she's a skilled witch as she mutters a few more words. He seems startled by the lightning strikes but not too fazed by at as it doesn't affect him. But thankfully, it still gives her time to stand on her feet, open a portal and goes through it just in time as he looks back at her.

****

Kyla quickly makes her way towards the others and drops to the floor panting heavily.

"Kyla! Oh my god!" Ursula quickly lifts the girl into her arms.

"H-He's a-alive!" she stutters weakly.

"What? Who?"

"O-Our K-King … T-The C-Chaos Ma-agician!"

Ursula eyes are wide. "What!?" she whispers.

****

The sky is dark filled with wild thunder and heavy rains.

Liam stares at the scene in front of him with wide eyes and gaped mouth. He was sure this was to happen. People were gathering at the sight. At the same state he's in.

Liam comes closer to the boy and holds his arms up to show he means no harm. The boy looks up at Liam and he can see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He takes a step back as Liam approaches him and fly to the sky. He didn't even know he is capable of _that_.

Liam takes a deep breath then faces the crowd, "I know what you're all thinking, I'll try to fix this. There's no need to be afraid"

"No need to be afraid? What the hell was that? He's obviously one of those Under World creatures and now he's gone loose! You should have killed him when you first got here!" one of the people shouted.

"Is he …. Did he … The girl?" another one asked.

Liam glances at the lifeless body then back at the crowd, "I need you to trust me. As your king I'll do anything to protect this kingdom even if it costs my own life. This … This was not expected and I'll have my guards roam the kingdom day and night to ensure you your safety. As for the matter at hand, I will take care of it... You shall not see this repeated again, you have my word"

They seem a bit hesitant but believes him anyway and starts slowly turning back.

Liam is not even sure himself what he's gotten himself into. This was a mistake from the start but they needed a change of turns. He takes a deep breath once again and looks up to the sky which didn't change its state and starts walking back to the castle.

****

Liam is back at the boy's room when he finds him pacing back and forth but at least he's in normal state but the sky is still not changing.

"Teach me how to fight properly" he asks, calm... Very calm. He can still see the hurt and anger in his eyes but mostly, determination.

"This is why you saved me right? This is why you keep me here? To help? Well, I want to help. And if I'm gonna do it right then I need to know how to use my magic in another way" His face is now blank and Liam feels a shiver runs down his spine, in a bad way. He's right though, he did save him so he can use him as an ally, but he still feels as if the boy his younger brother that needs protection. Throughout the past years, he's grown attached to the boy and didn't just feel as if he was a weapon to use.

"Alright"

He seems to not expect that as he frowns slightly and looks up at Liam in confusion.

Liam smiles at him, "I'll train you how to fight with magic"


	4. CHAPTER 3

"Happy Birthday Grumpy!"

Harry looked at his best friend obviously annoyed, "Thanks, I guess"

"Wanna see something cool?", well, it's not like he's doing much here anyway.

"Is it outside those horrible walls? I'm in"

His friend smiled widely, "Yes! Now come on!"

****

"Well, hello there loves" An old lady greeted both boys with a wide smile.

"Hey Mrs. Fisher, It's nice to see you again! This is my best friend Harry"

"Pleasure to meet you mam" Harry extended his hands and greeted the older lady.

"Let's go then!" Harry looked between his friend and the old lady, they were both smiling widely and he was just standing here confused.

"Follow me boys! We haven't seen those in a long time, I'm glad that the king allowed them to stay here, you'll absolutely adore them!"

Now Harry is _extremely_ confused.

The lady lead them to a wide grass field, the scene was beautiful, lots of flowers and such. But what really caught his eyes was the magical creatures that are in front of his eyes, leaving him wide eyed and mouth gaped.

"How did you? …"

The lady chuckled lightly, "The guards found them outside the kingdom walls, they didn't put up much a fight. It's kind of sad really, when we found them a couple of weeks before, they were in a horrible shape" She paused for a while, "But, when they brought them here, me and the other workers here took care of them. They look peaceful and happy now" The lady smiled.

Harry walked to a Unicorn, and god it was _beautiful_! It was pure white. Like everything white! Even his eyes were a light shade of gray that shined in the light to be seen as silver. Wings having soft feathers and long silky hair.

"This fellow here, we named him Pegasus"

"Hey Pegasus, You're beautiful" Harry caressed his face lightly.

They moved to a building and it was much warmer inside. _Too much_ warm than needed.

"The mother sadly didn't make it" The lady explained sadly.

They entered to see big eggs.

"Are these? …."

"Yes! Dragon eggs!" She moved closely to them, "They'll hatch soon, I hope. I'm not sure if they will turn like those Under World creatures, but hopefully with a proper treatment they can be on our side" She carried one of the eggs carefully and handed it to them, "Here"

Harry looked at his friend confused.

"The king wanted to train one along with the soldiers. It's best to have it as long as it hatches" His friend then looked back at the lady and smiled, "Thank you"

The lady smiled back, "You're welcome darling, Take care of it"

They said their farewells and headed back to the castle. Once they are inside, Liam was standing smiling at both boys.

"Here" Harry handed him the egg carefully.

"Oh, no! I'm not the one who's gonna take care of it!" Liam said still smiling, "Happy Birthday! Hope you like your present!"

Harry looked between both of his friends then at the egg and smiled widely, "Thanks, I'll take care of it, promise"

****

The night sky wasn't peaceful that night. Storms, lightning and cold air was upon the kingdom.

Liam sighed hoping everything is ok. He just handed him a dragon egg, He should be happy not upset! He took a deep breath and knocked on Harry's door. He entered to see him hugging the egg in his lap surrounded by blankets. He looked up at Liam and smiled widely.

If Liam was worried before, He's more _afraid_ now. This _wasn't_ Harry's doing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Harry chuckled.

"The weather doesn't suddenly change like that, Harry. Are you positive that nothing is bothering you?"

"It's my _birthday_ and I've gotten an amazing present! Why would I be?"

Liam looked at him for a while then excused himself to return to his room leaving a confused Harry behind. Something is up and _it's not_ a good one.

****

"Isn't this just wonderful! We may have lost _him_ once but we'll gain him once more!"

Everything was at _outrage_ in the Under World.

"SILENCE!" a voice shouted making everything calm at once.

Gerard smiled and bowed, others following behind, "Welcome back, Jafaar"

****

_Crack._

Harry was sleeping with the egg still in his lap surrounded by many blankets.

_Another Crack._

He shifted in his sleep a bit.

_A squeak._

He opened his eyes lazily to see a pair of golden orbs staring back at him. He closed his eyes again then sat up suddenly wide eyed. The egg has hatched! This fast?!

He tried to reach to the baby dragon which happily jumped in his arms and cuddled closer. Harry felt himself smiling widely at the sudden warmth in his heart, like a baby of his own. Something to protect. He looked at the baby dragon which was blinking at him in curiosity. Memories are flashing back.

_Don't get attached._

That was three years ago and he still remembers that night clearly. A _lifeless_ body on the ground covered in _blood_ , Wide eyes staring at him, _terrified_. He promised himself to _never_ get attached to anything or anyone ever again, except for Liam and Niall, He's ready to die for them if necessary. He never had a relationship since that day. Flings were his things now, boys and girls with no feelings attached. He hated how his life was going but he wasn't to protest. He can't risk it.

_Never show them who you are._

But this wasn't the same, He's gotten better at using his powers. He'd tell himself that every night but he still can't bring himself to witness another scene.

Maybe he can be like this baby dragon. People believed that they're only Under World creatures that are able only of killing. He was some sort of related, maybe he can show the people that he means no harm, that he's willing to protect them. He didn't do anything wrong. Not anything that he has intended. That accident 19 years ago wasn't his doing, he was unaware of anything for goodness sake!

He looked back at the dragon in his arms, "I'll name you Kai!" he whispered excitedly. "We'll change their opinions together" he smiled at the baby dragon, which made another squeak. The dragon cuddled to him further and looked scared and alarmed, "Hey, hey  ... It's alright, nothing is gonna hurt you. I'm right here for you". Suddenly he heard footsteps, many of them. He wasn't able to hear properly but a faint whisper caught his attention.

_"Spread as many guards as possible, I can't believe that devil is back! Wasn't he dead?!"_

Harry looked back at Kai and smiled, "Hey little one" he paused a bit, "I think that's our cue" he whispered. The baby dragon looked at him wide eyed and Harry caressed his head which made him purr. It was light skinned with orange spots on his tail and belly. "I want you to stay here, okay?" he said sternly hoping the dragon would understand, it just looked back at him blinking. Harry chuckled, "You're so adorable!"

_A crash._

The dragon jumped out of his arms and towards the window. Harry followed to carry the dragon back in his arms and look outside to see another dragon coming closer and closer and someone is riding it.

"Shit!", He backed away with Kai in his arms and made a barrier around them both when the walls crashed and glass were shattered.

"A boy?! And a baby dragon?!" The man laughed loudly which made Harry look at him. He was black skinned, not like a dark one but _absolutely_ black, as in everything black … Just like he was … _shit_ … He's like him.

"Living among the humans  ... tsk tsk tsk … Let me put you out of your misery … boy". He made a sword out of nothing! Harry was sure he learned a few tricks but that's new. The sword was covered in _black_ flames.

_He blinked._

The next thing he saw was black flames being thrown at the man and his dragon.

_Kai?!_

It wasn't his cute little dragon, it was … different?! It was now black skinned as well.

"Woah!" ok Harry think fast, you spent your life time doing this … well, not exactly but he has trained with Liam. He should be able to fight back. He looked at his hands and thought of a sword just like the man did. He swings his arm in the air to create a line of magic and concentrated a bit closing his eyes. _A sword_.

He opens his eyes back to see the man staring at him while Kai backed away to be behind him now obviously scared as the older _bigger_ dragon was growling at him now. He sees in his hands a sword with black flames surrounding it. YES!

"Impressive I must say, not many have learned this fast. Guess the prophecy was real after all. It doesn't matter really anymore, your powers will become mine …"

The man launches himself at Harry, act fast, he swings his own back and the man seems to be getting annoyed, Harry smirks.

"We can fight all day but you'll lose at the end" the man smirks and leans back, "Look around you … _boy_ "

The kingdom is surely straggling to keep up with the evil creatures. He was able to see now since the walls are broken down. The guards were putting up a good fight but the man was right, as much as he hates to admit it, they were much _weaker_.

And it hits him. That's why he's here, _to turn the tables_.

"You're right, we don't have all day" Harry extends the sword around the man and raises his hands up for the flames to cover him totally. The man seems to try to put it off but Harry has bigger problems to deal with right now. _The kingdom_.

He takes Kai in his arms and jumps out of the broken walls. He is thankful he's able to float around. He takes a deep breath as he's faced with 3 angry dragons, _big ones_.

He puts Kai down and waves his hands around to make big magic spears surrounded by black flames. He hesitates for a second before throwing them at the dragons, they didn't choose this either but he has to. "Sorry" The dragons are down on the ground. Good. He looks around to see more of some sort of undead creatures approaching citizens.

He looks at himself then at Kai, "They should know who I am, right?" He turns his body to the black shaped one that covers even his clothes in black. "It's show time!"

He launches at the evil creatures with his fists closed and swinging in their direction which makes magic balls appear and hit them. People are shocked! An evil creature is fighting with another. And not just any other creature, it's the same one they've seen 3 years ago.

Harry turns to them once the creatures are turned to ashes, "Look, I'm not here to harm you! I'm at your side!" and wow, he's surprised at his own voice. It seems weird, like many people are talking at the same time which gives it a robotic tone. He's confused for a minute, he didn't try to speak while in this condition but it doesn't matter anyway, he has other stuff to do, "Let's go little buddy!" he turns to Kai and the dragon happily follows around spreading his little wings and flies next to Harry. "Wow! Flying so soon, are we?!" he smiled proudly at his baby dragon which only comes closer to Harry making him chuckle.

It doesn't take much time and Harry is shocked by his own abilities. Sure, he's trained with Liam and even Niall sometimes, he faced some magicians, but the real thing is thrilling. He makes sure to smile at the people around to ensure them he means no harm and he can see some people even cheering for him! He's definitely in a good mood! This is a good day!

"You had enough Playing around, boy"

And the moment is gone.

Harry glances at the big dragon then at the man, He can take down the dragon in order not to cause any more damages then he can turn to the man. He makes another magic spear and aimed it for the man which he avoids it easily.

"Can't even aim right!" He laughed loudly and took his sword marching towards Harry. Harry smirked and waved his hands which made the man eyes widen and looking back when he heard a loud scream coming from his dragon. _So that's what he was aiming for_.

He looked back at Harry, "I'll just get another one, doesn't matter really" And no, Harry is furious! How could he just not care? Aren't they suppose to be his fellows? Oh, wait, they don't. That's what they are, creatures with no heart.

They march towards each other, few hits here and there, something crashing on their way, someone yelling over there, others just watching. They're both tired and decided to pull off panting heavily.

"I'll be back, don't get your hopes up too much boy, this was just the opening act" The man said bitterly.

"I'll be waiting" Harry smirked, "Kicking your ass is _definitely_ fun"

The man was furious but left nonetheless, he gathered his fellows and backed toward a portal. Before Harry could turn and walk as well something caught his eyes.

 _Her_.

His eyes widened but she was gone before he could even make a move. He'll kill her that's for sure.


	5. CHAPTER 4

_The Eastern Kingdom_

A _corrupted_ place. A place that darkness have swallowed long time ago, People lived next to Under World creatures. The King was still human, but he follows the orders from the Under World. It has a heavy hierarchy system, you don't protest to any of the rules, you just live till you die, and it's not even a great life. Suicides were committed on a large scale, not too many succeeded due to the system. Because if you try to, punishments are to happen, and they were _horrible_.

****

_Knock, knock._

"Get up boys! Today is a busy day!" Shouted the maid while the two boys groaned in annoyance as she opens the curtains.

"Ugh, Macy, just a few more minutes" one of the boys mumbled and turned his head to the other side snuggling further to the pillow.

"Louis, we don't really have much time and you know the boss would be angry if he didn't see you both working hard today. Late is not a word in his books." Macy said sadly.

Macy was a kind girl, she was young, in her early twenties like many others working in this night club.

"Fine, fine, I'm up!"

"Here's your breakfast" She paused to look at the other boy who's still sleeping deeply, god, it's always hard to wake him up. She feels pity for them though, they get really tired from their jobs and she's glad that she's having a job as a maid instead of theirs. She chuckles while still looking at the boy, "Make sure sleepy head eats as well"

Louis rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleep and looks down the sleepy boy next to him, "Zee, wake up" he mumbles but get no response, He grabs his shoulders and shakes him, "Zee!" He shouted.

"God, Lou, I'm up! I'm up!" he shouts back and sits slowly trying to fight the sleep. He sighs and looks to Macy who smiles at him and waves leaving the room.

"It's the day Zee!" Louis looks at his best friend excitedly.

****

"See that man over there?" Louis whispers, Zayn nods, "That's our ticket out of here"

They're glad that the man is busy talking to his group not noticing them.

"I've planned everything ahead, we just need to get _it_ and we're out" Louis continues.

Zayn nods once more and they part. He heads to the stage where he'll be performing tonight. Once they announce that he's next, he walks up on the stage holding the mic stand making sure to lock eyes with the man he saw earlier and he begins to sing.

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe … And all I wanna do, is to fall in deep._

He slides down the stand still locking his eyes with the man. He's wearing his tight leather skinnies along with a long sleeved crop top that reaches his knuckles and shows his slim waist perfectly.

_But close ain't close enough, til we cross the line, baby … So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey._

He's done this plenty of times before so he isn't surprised when the man eyes are full of _lust_.

 _Oh baby, look what you started, the temperature's rising in here_  
_Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_  
_(Woo, oh, oh, oh), before I make a move_

His hair is shaved from the sides and he's styling it to one side so he runs his hand into it while half closing his eyes giving the man a seductive look.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

He starts dancing  ... Swinging his hips while running his hands down his body not losing eye contact once.

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

He sees the man already on edge and smirks. It's working.

This could take some time, hey … I made too many mistakes … Better get this right, right, baby

 _Oh baby, look what you started, the temperature's rising in here_  
_Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_  
_(Woo, oh, oh, oh), before I make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh)_

He slowly walks to the edge of the stage.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_  
_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

He starts sliding down his body while dancing.

_Tell me what you came here for … Cause I can't, I can't wait no more  
I'm on the edge with no control … And I need, I need you to know, You to know, oh_

He lets his hands roam a bit down … He throws his head back while hitting a high note and slowly turns it back down while giving the man the same look earlier.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_  
_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _So come light me up, so come light me up my baby_  
_A little dangerous, a little dangerous my baby_  
_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

He finished the song and slides off the stage, walking backwards keeping the eye contact, he licks his lips and gives the man a light smirk then disappears throw the back door. He leans back on the wall, one knee is slightly bent while waiting for the man to follow. It doesn't take more than a minute and the man is already heading to his direction, one hand on the wall next to his head, the other is going up and down his side.

Zayn bites his lips while looking at the man behind his eyelashes rapping two fingers on the man's tie and he's not even pulling, _he got him_. The man is leaning down to bite on his neck while his hands cups his ass, "You're so beautiful, baby doll" The man whispers to his ears. Zayn isn't fascinated by any of his moves really. If anything he's _disgusted_. Yeah, it's his job and he'd done this plenty of time but still.

The owner of this place offered him and Lou a place to stay, with a good pay, food served daily. He even treats them as _humans_ , making rules for their clients not to go too far in order for them to be ok. He might be doing it to keep them at a fair health in order to keep bringing him money but they're thankful nonetheless. Many others are treated as _slaves_.

Zayn slowly brings his hands up from his sides to slip it skillfully into the man's back pocket. The man seems to be busy massaging his ass while giving him a hickey so he doesn't notice when Zayn takes _it_ and hides it within his sleeves. He lets a moan to escape from his mouth to convince the man that he's into whatever he's doing and bucks his hips forward.

He was prepared to have a night anyway, it's not like the man would go away right now.

"Sir, someone named Alexander is looking for you" Louis appears from the back door and the man detaches himself from Zayn and curses under his breath, he looks back at Zayn and apologizes then leaves the hallway.

"You're a life savior Lou, I love you!" Zayn hugs his friend who gladly returns the hug while smiling.

"So?" Zayn drops the little paper from his sleeve and hands it to Louis, "Please tell me that this is what you were looking for. I don't want this man back for a fuck without a reason"

Louis opens the piece of paper and smiles widely, "It is, let's go before that bastard heads back here"

They head back to their room. Louis is looking throw a book while taking out a small pendant from his pocket and places it on the piece of paper.

"You packed everything?" Zayn asks.

"It's not like we have anything, Zee. Just our clothes in two backpacks"

"Where did you get that?" Zayn points to the pendant.

"Paid almost all of our money for it. It's worth it though. Plus, we won't need it anymore"

Louis takes a deep breath and Zayn notices that his friend is a bit shaky.

"Hey Lou, it's alright" He smiles softly at Louis and takes a hold of his hand, "If it works it works, if not then it doesn't matter. Don't push yourself too hard, I don't wanna lose you" His smile falters for a while and he looks down. "Plus" He looks up at Louis with a side smile "I know you can do it! I believe in you!"

"Okay, I've never opened a portal to such a far place but I'll give it a go" He pauses and looks at his friend, "If I passed out don't worry about it, I guess using too much magic drains me out"

"I got you!"

Louis looks back at the book in his hands and mutters a few words. A portal opens. Zayn grabs both backpacks and he jumps with Louis at the same time disappearing into the portal.

****

"What were you thinking you idiot? We don't have time to fuck around. We came here for business!"

"It wasn't even a quickie! Thanks to you!"

"Just hurry up and open the damn portal, let's get out of this place"

The man dips his hands in his pocket but finds nothing, he frowns and then he remembers what happens in the hallway.

"Dammit! That brat! I'm heading back, won't take more than 5 minutes"

The man was fuming while heading back inside the club towards the manager, "Hey, you know where I can find that dude that was singing on the stage?"

The manager watched the man for a while then spoke "You have to pay for it"

"He just has something that belongs to me. You can even tag along, I'm not here to do him"

The manager nods and leads the man to the boys' room and knocks 4 times but gets no answer. He unlocks the door and gets in to find it empty. He was sure that one of his workers said that they both headed here. He searches the room for a while then turn to the man, "What exactly did he take from you?

The man looks back at him and hesitates for a while but answers anyway "A portal spell"


	6. CHAPTER 5

_Both boys crashed down on a soft carpet._

"Woah! We made it Lou!" Zayn looks at his side to find his friend passed out, he smiles softly at him and carries him in his arms. He takes a look around and he's _stunned_! The room is _huge_! Where did they crash at? He notices a king sized bed and makes his way towards it, he lays Louis down and allows his hands to scan the pillows and the sheets, they were so _soft_. Whoever lived here must be _very_ rich.

He takes a look outside through the window and notices the flags of the _Northern Kingdom_.

His eyes widen in shock! He have heard about it, wished to have been born here instead. It was peaceful, the people were kind and most importantly, the _Chaos Magician_ lived here. He only heard stories about him but admired him very much. He lets a small smile appear on his face then he really notices where they had crashed. Many guards are spread here and there and there were huge walls surrounding the place not to mention it was bigger than a normal mansion. They were at the _main castle_.

Ok, he needs to calm down. They will find a way to sneak out once Louis gets up. For now, they have absolutely nothing but their clothes and phones, so he looks around for something _valuable_. He searches the drawers and found some male clothes, maybe they're at the king's own bedroom? Doesn't matter really, he just hopes that he's out at this moment.

He opens another drawer and finds some golden rings, he whistles lowly, _nice_. He grabs them and throws them inside his backpack. He finds a golden watch that are decorated with crystals. "Damn! Those should provide us a place to stay for a full month along with food!"

He wanders around the room and finds a bathroom, and wow, it's very big. Everything here is so big, right, it's a castle. He throws some water at his face and looks at the mirror, he's still wearing his clothes from the night club. He's glad the weather is warm here. Now that he mentions it, it's still morning here. He gets out after drying his face with a towel and looks for a watch, its 12:15 pm. He looks down and finds a place like a dog pillow or something, it's so big, maybe he has many pets here.

He goes back to Louis and caresses his hair softly, moving it away from his face and sits next to him. If he could he would have taken this bed too, it's _so_ damn comfortable it's not even fair. They were not used to this stuff back home. _Home_ , if that what they call it.

He lets his mind wander to everything they had been through to get here. He thinks of Marcy, she was a good friend, a very kind and sweet person. He truly wishes to have brought her here with them too, but they weren't even sure it'd work out. They were ready to face whatever would happen, they didn't want to lead her into their mess.

He knew Louis since they were 7. They killed his entire family because they were wizards. Louis only managed to survive because his mother gave him a necklace saying it would hide his magical powers so no one could find him. He wasn't that much of a great magician but in Zayn's eyes he was everything. They ran away together and ended up at that night club. Louis always kept a small book that contained some useful spells that he usually performed on a small scale. He didn't wanna risk to be caught so he kept it at a minimum range.

Zayn didn't have any magical powers, he was a normal human. He was even weaker than Louis in terms of physical ability. Louis taught him some moves for self-defense but whenever he came to action it was always Louis who would stand up and do the deed. He really hated how weak he is. He laid down next to Louis on the bed and wandered what could he do if someone barges in the room? So he gets up slowly looking for any sort of a weapon.

If roles were reversed and he was laying instead of Louis, maybe Louis could take down whoever comes after them. He wouldn't let anyone harm Louis though, he remembers that one time when a customer didn't stick to the rules and tried to choke Louis and left bruises on his skin, Louis didn't fight back because he didn't want any trouble with their boss but Zayn managed to deliver some good hits to the dude that Louis himself said that was a good one but joked on the rush of adrenaline. He knows it was true though.

He couldn't find anything in the room. Not even a knife! He gave up and went to search for food instead but again, found nothing. What's wrong with this place? He returned back to Louis and laid next to him once more. He was so tempted to pull the covers over both of their bodies and just sleep in this comfy bed. He had to remind himself that something bad might happen and Louis is depending on him to keep them both alive for the moment.

Suddenly the door is opened and he jumps out of bed and in front of Louis in a protective manner.

A dragon emerges from the door and stops when he finds Zayn and growl at him. A _dragon_ , what the actual hell?! Zayn just stares wide eyed and maybe this was a bad idea to come here, couldn't Louis get them to the roads or someone's normal house?

"Kai, why are you …" He heard a deep voice calling from the door but stops talking when he notices Zayn. His eyes trail slowly from his toes till he meets his eyes. Was this the king? He seems young! Maybe in the same age as himself.

****

Harry just stares at the boy in front of him. He was wearing a long sleeved crop top that has a wide open cut to reveal his collarbones, and he has a small waist, accompanied with tight leather pants and boots, all in black. His hair is shaved form the sides and what's remaining is quite tall that is swept to the side. He seems shorter than Harry. He meets his eyes and he's sure those are the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen in his entire life. They were big doe-shaped, hazel colored with thick long lashes surrounding them. He's sure his mouth in open and he's staring but he can't really help it. This guy is _inhumanly beautiful_!

Harry notices the boy is not even looking at him but at Kai. Oh, he must be terrified, it's a dragon after all and it was growling at the boy who seems to be shaking in fear.

Harry finally adverts his gaze and looks at the dragon, he's grown quite nicely in the past 3 years. "Kai, step back, come here" He kneels down to the dragon and hold him in his arms then returns to the beautiful creature once more, "Sorry, he isn't friendly to new people sometimes" he pauses and, hold on, "Um, who are you exactly? And what are you doing in my room?"

The boy seems startled and looks everywhere but Harry, "Um … My … name … is … Zayn"

Wow, he has such a soft voice, and a heavy accent? … He hears someone else groaning and Zayn turns back to the other guy. "Zee? Did we make it?" he asks and he tilt his head to the side, he spots Kai and immediately jumps back taking Zayn along with him.

"HOLY SHIT!!! IS THAT A DRAGON?!" He's really loud. Then the loud guy turns his head to Harry and he leans to whisper in Zayn's ears but Harry hears it anyway. "And who is that fit dude over there?"

Harry just chuckles at their actions, they seem harmless. "I'm Harry" He looks back at Zayn who's still staring at the dragon, Harry stands back up, "You still didn't answer my question?"

Zayn looks back at him then at Louis "Um, we … "

"We were attending this class and you know, were learning this .. stuff .. about portals, and … we kind of … crashed here … and I hit my head on the floor so I ended up laying in … your bad apparently" The loud guy looks at the bed then back at Harry and smiles widely at him "Sorry, we ought to go now. Pleasure to meet you though, I'm Louis!" he then grabs Zayn's hand and nods towards their backpacks. Wait, why do they have backpacks? And why does their accents seems strange? He was about to open his mouth when they both rushed past him towards the door and Zayn looked up at him with big innocent eyes offering him a soft smile "Um .. sorry" and just left.

 He was paralyzed by those bambi eyes. Again. Harry feels something in his chest that he thought would never feel again. Well, it's not like he's gonna see this Zayn guy again anyway. They seem to be from a far place in the kingdom that he'd never been to before. Although at the same time he wishes if he can see this beauty one more time. He convinces himself that it's a silly crush over a very hot guy and will soon fade.

He was about to close the door and just lay in bed and maybe try to get his thoughts away from the hazel-eyed beauty when he heard that soft voice once more.

"Um .. sorry to disturb you again but, um, can you show us the way out? We sort of … don't know anything inside the castle" He looks so shy that Harry smiles widely at him and nods, "Sure"

"So, you're the prince or something?" Louis asks.

"Oh, no! I'm … a friend of the king"

Louis nods and they continue walking, "So where are you guys from?" Harry asks.

"We just moved here a couple of weeks ago, you know, for school and such" Louis answered.

"Yeah" wait, he didn't even answer the question, "but that's not what I asked" Harry frowns slightly.

 "How did you get a dragon?" It was Zayn this time who asked and Harry may have forgotten what he was asking about earlier because Zayn is looking at him again with those big eyes and Harry has to force his body to keep moving.

"I heard that they're Under World creatures. It seems very friendly to you" He continues.

"Well, we just found a female dragon who accompanied with some eggs, she died but we still got to keep and raise the babies. It really depends on the environment it's raised in, so I guess it's gonna turn to a good dragon" He smiles as he thinks of how close he'd gotten to Kai. He just met the guy a few minutes ago, why is he even answering that?

"I guess it's cool!" yeah, that's probably why. Zayn is smiling widely with his eyes shining. He'd probably answer anything he asks if he keeps looking at him like that.

"Yeah, it is" Harry is surprised he found his voice and he's breathing again.

"Well, we're out! Thanks again Harry! Bye!"

If he could record the way Zayn said his name he'd put it on replay _all day_. But he has to snap out of his dreams and wave back to the guys. He stares at them till they're out of sight and releases a deep breath. He's sure in a _big_ trouble, but he can't remember anything Liam has told him at that moment. His mind is pretty occupied with the hazel-eyed beauty.

He goes back to his room and finds Kai next to his bed glaring at it. Oh, he doesn't really like the boys, he made it clear, and Louis was sleeping in his bed, the pillows are having traces of two people though, maybe Zayn was laying as well, when he entered he jumped out of it anyway so that's must be it. He gets out of his clothes to change into something more comfortable and opens his drawer to put back his rings when he notices it's empty, like totally empty. He is confused for a second, he was sure they were here that morning.

He looks back at the bed and it hits him. He was robbed. By the beautiful creature and his friend. He sighs loudly and looks to Kai, "It's pretty ironic" Kai just stirs in his own bed and turns to the other side not facing Harry, as if telling him 'I told you so'.

He lays in his bed and notices Zayn's scent on one side. He would probably give him anything if he asked while looking at him with his big bambi eyes. He inhales deeply one more time and he knows …

He's already fallen … really deep … for someone who he just met a few minutes ago.


	7. CHAPTER 6

"I'm honestly surprised at the innocent act, Malik, but damn!" Louis claps his hands in admiration.

"I saved your ass so don't go sassy on me" Zayn gives him an annoyed look.

"You know, we could've just stayed there, I'm 100% sure he'd love to" Louis wiggles his eyebrows at his best friend but receives a glare in return.

"We need a place to stay, we can't sleep in the streets, from previous experience I'm done with it"

"Let's check on the deals around here"

They wander around few jewelry shops and sells the rings keeping the watch. They had enough cash to go rent a room in a hotel and have some food. Saving the rest for later.

"Go get a shower and change your clothes, People were eyeing us weirdly"

Zayn glares at Louis once more, "I'm very fashionable, thank you very much" but he obliges anyways, "Oh, and we need to go to another town as soon as possible" Zayn states while throwing off his clothes and getting in the shower.

Louis is eyeing the watch, it must worth a _lot_ , "Why? I like it here" He pouts but goes unseen as Zayn is already in the shower.

"I don't want to run into that Harry guy again … That would be awkward, for all I know we could get arrested and hello death"

"You can just shut his mouth the _traditional_ way" Louis smirks.

"Not everyone is like _that_ , Louis. I don't even know the guy"

" _That_ never stopped you before" Louis enters the bathroom and looks at his friend.

Zayn looks at his direction with an annoyed expression, "Lou, can't we just start fresh? I don't want to do that anymore" He looks down for a bit then raises his head again, "I never liked what I did one bit, neither did you"

Louis gives him a soft smile, "Alright" he nods leaving the bathroom, "I'm gonna sleep for a while, I'm tired as hell" He flops on the bed and drifts to sleep.

Zayn finishes his shower and settles for black skinnies and a black hoddie, he pulls his hair up to a bun and leans to whisper to Louis' ear, "I will head out, get some food, okay?" Louis hums in response and Zayn smiles softly and kisses his forehead then leaves the room.

He pulls his hoddie up, he doesn't want people to give him weird looks again, and definitely doesn't want to see that Harry dude again. He seemed nice, but too naïve, who would help strangers like that? They could kill him. Maybe that's why he lives in the castle. He shakes his head and continues walking, maybe he can learn some stuff about the people here, how the system works.

****

"He's getting better by the second, you know? Staying here doing nothing is becoming a disadvantage"

"Your powers are also getting weaker, once a new king is born all powers transfer to him"

"We'll need a new plan"

"If we can't get to kill him and transfer his powers to you, then maybe we can get him to join us"

"As if … He's a goody goody person"

"Everyone has a weakness"

"Shall we contact her?"

****

" … Harry? … Harry?"

Harry snaps his head towards his friend, "Yeah, sorry … was just … thinking about … something" he says slowly.

They were walking around the town and it was getting darker. He was searching the people faces, maybe _he_ 's still here.

He's mad a bit, also curious. He must had a reason, I mean, he didn't try to kill him or anything, maybe he was a _runaway_?

"Which is?" Harry looks at his friend and he can see the worried look on his face. "Liam's birthday is next week and I don't know what to get him" It wasn't _completely_ a lie, it was something on his mind after all.

 They got inside a restaurant, ordered some food and chatted a bit till their food arrives.

****

Zayn enters a restaurant and goes to the counter to order some food for him and Louis, the girl at the counter tells him to set down till the order is finished, she leads him to a table and he sits patiently playing with the hems of his sleeves. He hears a familiar voice and looks back to be greeted by the one and only. Karma is coming at him at its best. He quickly turns his head back, he wouldn't notice him anyway, he's got a hoddie on and he's facing his back so everything is good. He listens anyways to learn more about this kingdom, someone like him should know a lot.

"Isn't the castle surrounded by some sorts of a barrier to prevent portals from opening inside?" Harry asks.

"Well, yeah, only us and few allies can do so, why do you ask?"

"Just … curious is all"

Niall doesn't seem convinced, "Is this why you're all grumpy? You don't need to worry though, we have our people to check if something ever happens" he pauses and looks to Harry's hands, "You rarely take off your rings … you cherished Liam's watch as well, what's wrong Harry?"

Great, now he feels _guilty_. The watch was a _present_. It's not like he can't get another made so all is well, right? He was _filthy_ rich considering what he saw in his room earlier. Besides, he lives in a fucking _castle_!

The waiter finally comes with his food, he grabs it and quickly makes his way out.

He heads back to the hotel but bumps into someone at the entrance. He looks up to see one of the guards looking him up and down. _Not now_ , he's tired. He mentally whines.

"I've never seen you here around before, what's your name?"

Shit, "Um, Zayn" the man is still giving him a hard look, and he kind of wishes he went with the _other_ option.

"Handle me your ID" Zayn is terrified but he doesn't let it show on the outside, he pretends to be looking for it in his pockets, "Oh, I kinda forgot my wallet at home so …" He tries to give the man his best innocent look with a slight pout and big eyes.

"I'm afraid I have to take you to the nearest station, we try to keep this kingdom as safe as possible" He smirks at Zayn, "Of course, as a citizen of the _Northern Kingdom_ , you know that pretty well. And besides, you don't have to worry, it's just a check up to make sure you're telling the truth … which you are … aren't you?"

Zayn bits his lips and sighs, "Sure" he says in a low voice and lets the man take him to the station.

Once they are inside they seem to be alone. _Perfect_. The man seems to look through some files while sitting behind his desk. Zayn is sitting on a chair in front of him. He slides his hoddie off his head and unties his hair swiping it to the side. He notices a family picture, he _supposes_ , with a woman and two children.

_Even if they're straight … Bend them._

The man doesn't seem to notice his movement as he gets up slowly from his chair and rounds the desk, "You know, instead of all this paper work, we can get to another type of _work_ " He slides the files closed slowly while sitting on the man's lap slowly giving him his best seductive look, half lidded eyes while biting softly at his lips. He leans in for a kiss while bringing his hands to lock them behind the man's neck and slowly grinding down on him.

The man seems shocked at first but surprisingly he kisses back. Grabbing Zayn's hips tightly, his thighs, his ass. He doesn't want to do that but he _has_ to.

Suddenly Zayn is lifted up and slammed to the disk, the man quickly unties his pants while Zayn does his own and without preparation the man slams into him _roughly_ and begins thrusting _hard_. Zayn is sure he might not be able to walk after this. The man removes Zayn's shirt and begins to bite at the skin _everywhere_.

He feels disgusted at himself when the man releases inside of him but doesn't say anything. He pulls out panting and he seems to be getting back to his senses because he's cursing and pulling at his hair. Zayn gets into his clothes and the man does as well without saying a word. When they're finished he looks at Zayn, "Look …"

Zayn cuts him off, "You won't hear a word from me, and I won't hear a word from you, all is good" he grabs his bag and he's out of the door.

****

The man starts to make the disk more representable, cleaning and re-arranging the stuff around then he looks at his family photo. The _guilt_ is eating him alive, he wasn't even _gay_ but damn this guy, he was just very _sexy_. He loved his family _deeply_ , his wife and his children meant the _world_ to him. But he won't deny that felt good. _More than good_.

****

"Took you a while" Louis is sitting on the bed while crossing his arms over his chest obviously annoyed but he shakes it off when he sees his best friend flops on the bed, and his limping towards it doesn’t go unnoticed either.

"I thought you were done?" He frowns then he smirks, "Was it Harry?"

Zayn lifts his head to glare at Louis, "A guard came up to me asking for identity" He points towards their food, "Eat, cause we're getting out of this town first thing in the morning"

He then remembers the conversation at the restaurant, "Lou, that pendant you used for the spell, who does it belong to?"

"I dunno, all I was told is that it contains blood form someone inside the Northern Kingdom"

Zayn hums and starts eating with Louis. Later they end up in bed with Zayn's head on Louis chest, his arms over his waist while Louis plays with his hair. Louis looks down at his best friend _concerned_ , "Hey" he says softly, Zayn looks up to meet his gaze, he looks tired. Louis smiles warmly at him, "It's alright, I got you" Zayn smiles and returns to his previous position. "I know, Lou. Good night". "Night Zaynie Boo" he smiles widely when Zayn chuckles clutching to Louis tighter while the other places a kiss on top of his head.

They know it's a tough journey. But they got each other … They'll make it, like they always do.


	8. CHAPTER 7

Zayn wakes up to an empty space next to him, he sees a piece of paper neatly folded on the pillow, _'Went to grab breakfast, I won't take long since you wake up late anyway. XX Lou'_

He smiles while reading it, Louis knows him too well.

The door opens and Louis walks to the bed sitting next to him, "Morning sleepy head!"

"Morning" he mumbles.

"Guess what?" Louis smiles widely while handing him two cards, he looks at them seeing them as IDs, he looks back at Louis frowning, "Did you trade those for your necklace? And I already told you Lou, we won't be staying here! We've been through this!" he sits up on the bed facing Louis.

Louis sighs the smiles again, "No, you idiot. I didn't trade my necklace" he sees Zayn's confused looks, he understands, he never took off his necklace. "Zee, we're not in a horrible place that stops me from using my magic anymore. This is the land of the free! I was chatting to this girl and managed to _borrow_ her ID"

He remembers Louis's abilities of changing stuff into another so he's not surprised, he's just _annoyed_. Louis wants to stay while he _doesn't_.

"Louis, I almost walked into Harry. I can't face him again, we'll be in jail in no time"

"Just play innocent!"

"Louis, I don't want to have to pretend …"

"To be someone else?" Louis pauses and gives him a sad smile then continues, "Look, Zee, you did what you needed to do" Zayn wasn't a bad guy, but people here would never understand what they both went through. He simply _had_ to do it.

"It's not like we can walk around telling people who we really are Zee, it doesn't work that way. Even if we moved to another town, then what? The same will happen there too, and at the end of the day, we'll _still_ be pretending"

Zayn stares at Louis for some time, he's not entirely convinced. But he's right.

"Just carry on with the little white lie. And go get dressed, I found a place where we can provide stable income that doesn't involve _fucking_ or _stealing_ " Louis smiles widely at his friend and pats his shoulder then getting up and taking their breakfast out.

He got up and changed then they both headed out reaching the same restaurant the he went to yesterday, what if Harry was a regular? The guilt won't leave him be.

"They are short on waiters and they provide a good pay" Louis whispered to him once they’re in. They both smiled at the manager, showed him their fake IDs, talked a bit about what they're to do and which hours of the day they'll be serving. Zayn was more than happy when he knew that they were given a night shift, he doesn't like to wake up early. They signed some papers and got to meet their colleagues. People were overall kind. Maybe it won't be that bad after all.

 ****

"Wanna grab some food?"

Niall didn't live in the castle and he wasn't that much of a good cook so he often dragged Harry along with him to the same restaurant. They served good food and the treatment was very nice. They went in and sat down, ordered their food and waited.

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom before the food arrives" Niall excused himself. He bumped into some waiter on the way making the waiter drop a plate. He looked furious, "Dude, what the hell?!" Niall just stared at the boy, he was so _beautiful_ , his eyes were _mesmerizing_. The boy just scoffed at him bending down and cleaning the mess when he got no response. "Sorry, I just .." He cleared his throat, "I didn't see you here before, I'm Niall" he extends his hands for the boy who just stood up once more.

The boy looks at his hands then at his eyes then shakes his hands while still frowning, "Zayn"

Niall smiled widely, "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person" he winks at the boy.

The boy seems to get more annoyed and just turns on his tracks going back to the kitchen. Niall is left confused for a while then he remembers why he got up in the first place so he continues his way to the restroom.

****

"Zee, take that order to table 6" Louis pauses as he notices the annoyed look on Zayn's face, "Hey, did someone do anything to you? Cuz I swear to god .." Zayn shakes his head and a smile replaces his previous expression, "No, Lou, just dropped a plate is all" Louis smiles back at him and handles him the order, Zayn walks out looking for the table he's supposed to serve and his eyes widen. Not _him_!

Okay Zayn, calm down, play it cool, just carry on with the innocent act. He takes a deep breath and forces a fake smile on his face.

"Enjoy your meal, sir" he pretends to just notice Harry, "Harry! What a surprise! It's good to see you again, how have you been?" He forces another wide smile. Harry looks shocked then he furrows his eyebrows and he knows why _, act innocent_. He tilts his head a bit and forms a slight pout while looking at him with his big eyes, "Something wrong?"

Harry now looks more confused. "Well … Yes?" Zayn puts a concerned face and Harry avoids his eyes for a while then looks back at him, "Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Um, sure? My shifts ends after 3 hours though, I don't think .."

"I'll wait" he smiles at him and it looks genuine and Zayn is just confused, _the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Unless he's planning to murder him at the night. No, he looks like a dork. If Zayn was in his place he would jump at harry bruising every part of his body, so he just shakes his head and smiles back. "Okay"

He turns back to the kitchen, "Lou, Harry's here and wants to talk to me, he even said he'd wait till the end of my shift, I don't think something good would come out of it"

Louis smirks at him, "Easy, easy. I'll be there"

Zayn smiles at his best friend, "Thanks, Lou" Louis just waves ruffles his hair, "Lou!" he whines but Louis just laughs in return.

****

"Goodnight, Niall"

"Night, Harry!" Niall starts to walk away and Harry leans to the wall outside the restaurant. Zayn was _smiling_ at him back there, is robbing considers something _ordinary_ for him? Or he just has _amnesia_? He laughs at his own assumptions, this is stupid, he doesn't know why he said to meet him here anyway. He was to forget the whole thing and forget _him_ but _no_ , he had to meet him _again_. He shakes his head and just waits.

He was lost in his thought so he didn't realize for how long did he had to wait but he sees Zayn walking towards him with a smile on his face. He has his hair up in a small pony tail, the cold weather of the night makes his cheeks a bit flushed. He's wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black skinnies and black high-neck converses, does he always wear black? Not that it doesn't look good on him because he looks good in anything really but he just wonders.

"So?" Zayn starts.

He just had to get this thing out of his mind. Maybe he had a good reason. "You said you're studying in some sort of a _magic_ school and you used something wrong that ended up opening a portal in my room, _inside the castle_?" Harry is not a fool, he was just too lost in Zayn's eyes that night. But he knows a magician when he sees him, and Zayn is not.

"Oh, yeah" Zayn looks confused, "Louis is, I'm just here with him, you know" He gives Harry a shy smile, "I don't really get the magic stuff, sorry, but I have no idea what happened back then, I was just with Louis … and it happened" he finished still smiling.

Harry slowly nods, "It's just in the same day I happen to lose some of my stuff" he looks at Zayn for any sort of reaction but he is just listening to Harry and he can't read his face at all. "Some _valuable_ things"

"Well, you have a big room so maybe you put them somewhere else? Have you tried looking for them? Or maybe that dragon ate them, I don't know what dragons eat so …"

"Kai would _never_ do that. And _my_ dragon eats normal food for your information" He pauses for a while as Zayn nods, "It's just weird that it happened in the _exact_ time _you_ and your friend appeared out of nowhere using god knows what spell"

Zayn stares at him for a while and then frowns when Harry isn't talking anymore, "So you're saying that _we_ stole your stuff?

Harry opens his mouth to speak but it cut by Zayn, "I can't believe you!" he shouts, "Why would _I_ want your shiny stuff? I have a job and a good life, thank you very much" he glares at Harry, "Well, guess what, _rich boy_? Not everyone wants _money_ to live a good life" He turns to walk away and Harry is a bit shocked, all evidence lead to them but he just feels bad to suspect Zayn like that.

"Zayn, look, I'm sorry I just …"

"You know what, burn in hell Harry!" He turns and Harry can see tears in his eyes and his heart _sinks_. He made this beautiful creature _cry_ , he still looks beautiful nonetheless but he hates that _he_ is the one who did that to him. "And I actually thought you’re a good person" Zayn says bitterly shaking his head and disappears inside the crowd.

_Good work Harry._

At least he knows where to find him. He'll apologize, maybe get him some flowers or something.

****

Zayn walks back to the other side of the street feeling very _disgusted_ at himself. This wasn't a _little white lie_ but he can't help it. He can't tell Harry the truth, he'll hate him probably. Louis was watching from a far making sure that Harry doesn't hurt him or anything and he smiles widely when he spots a grumpy Zayn and hooks an arm over his shoulder.

"Must admit, the water works were my favorite! You should have seen his face after you left him! He is so into you! I bet he'll walk into the restaurant door tomorrow with a bunch of roses begging for your forgiveness. But hey! Act tough! Make yourself hard to get. I'll get some popcorns to watch"

Zayn gapes at him, "Lou! That was horrible! He seems kind, I don't want to hurt him!"

"I'm loving this life over here" Louis smiles widely. Zayn scoffs at him removing Louis' arms and walks ahead, "Hey! I was just joking!" He hurries after him, "Zee!" he whines when he catches up with his friend.

They return to their room and change for bed. "If you really feel bad about this accept his apology tomorrow"

Zayn stirs to his side so he's facing Louis, "Why are you so sure he'll come back?"

"Seriously, are you blind or something?"

"Lou, I don't even know the guy and I really don't care what he thinks of me, I've been lying to him non-stop so far that all he knows about me is _nothing_ but my name"

Louis shrugs and closes his eyes and so does Zayn, "He's attractive though"

"Louis, if you want him this bad go jump in his pants I don't give a fuck"

"I would but he doesn't seem to notice anyone but you"

"Shut up and die already" Louis just chuckles, he loves Zayn but he enjoys annoying him sometimes.

The next morning they wake up late since they don't have anything to do.

"Is it a bad thing to say that I'm sexually frustrated?" Louis asks.

"Why?"

"I haven't had a release in what? 5 days? I mean we were used to _it_ every night and now it's just nothing and I kinda feel _horny_ "

Zayn chuckles at his friend, "I don't miss it one bit, I'm happy with not having a release for the next year"

"Liar!" Zayn chuckles again but climbs to the bed on top of Louis and takes off his sweats and boxers and start pumping him slowly.

"Don't be a fucking tease just get it over with"

"Wow, you're _that_ frustrated, Lou?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he leans down to lick from the base to the tip, flicking his tongue then sucking at the tip.

"Gosh, Zee!" He takes him in his mouth and starts sucking while bopping his head.

"God! I missed that pretty mouth of yours!" Louis moans loudly.

Their clients were always having it _their_ way, mostly _rough_ , and they didn't dare to protest. So they decided to give each other what _they_ want, whether it was gentle or rough. They knew what the other prefers, and it's not like they were allowed to have a lover anyway so they didn't put much thinking of it. They didn't love each other _that_ way. They cared deeply for each other, yes. But it was mostly a sexual favor on a rough day to ease it up, sometimes for fun but that was it.

Louis grabs a handful of Zayn's hair and pull it to make him back off, "I always swallow it so what's wrong?"

Louis just shakes his head and sets up meeting a confused Zayn. He grabs his hips and flips them so he is on top of Zayn and takes off his pants and boxers while bringing two of his fingers to Zayn's mouth and he sucks on them.

Louis _bottoms_ for many clients but he likes to show who's in control when it comes to just the two of them and Zayn doesn't protest, Louis is very _gentle_ and he does it just the _right_ way.

He takes his fingers out of Zayn's mouth and slides one in and out leaving Zayn moaning beneath him. He slides another finger and starts scissoring. When he's satisfied he slowly takes his fingers off and start sliding into Zayn. "Fuck, Zee. Always so tight" They both moan when Louis starts moving in a slow pace then fastens up, he goes straight for his prostate and Zayn moans loudly.

He thrusts a few more times till Zayn reaches his climax, making his insides _squeeze_ Louis. "Fuck!" Louis moans and he thrusts one more time deeply and releases into Zayn. He collapses on top of Zayn while both panting, they're both over sensitive and Louis pulls out of him slowly and gets up to grab a towel to clean both of them then lays down next to Zayn.

That was another thing they _only_ had. Their clients always wore condoms, _never_ to cum inside neither swallow. They would admit it though, what they did was _different_ and they found it _hot_.


	9. CHAPTER 8

"The music here is very lovely, but it'd be nice if we had someone to sing, you know?" Sarah said.

Sarah was behind the cashier talking with Louis. She was a nice person as Louis describes her. It was still the start of their shift, they just got here. "Well, I know _someone_ who can sing _pretty well_ , along with the band over there I'm pretty sure customers would _double_!" He smiled widely, "But I'm not sure if he's up to it" his smile falters.

Sarah smiles at him, "Is it someone I know?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm, well, there's no harm in asking?"

"I'll see what I can do" He spots Zayn carrying up a trash bag and heading to throw it out.

****

Harry walks to the restaurant with his hands empty, he wanted to bring flowers but decided against it at the last minute, Zayn doesn't seem the romantic type of guy with all that black that he's always wearing. He just figured a sincere apology would do the job.

Before he can reach the front door he sees Zayn kneeling down to a little girl.

"But I don't know how to get _there_ " she mumbles.

"It's alright, how about we go inside and wait for her then? It's much better than standing here on your own. You never know what could happen these days" He says softly giving the girl a wide smile and stands up taking her small hands in his and they start walking to the restaurant. There was a flower shop on the other side and the girl glances at it then back at Zayn.

Zayn looks towards the shop direction then back at the girl, "Did you see _her_?"

"No" she mumbles looking at her dress, it had flower patterns on it. "Why doesn't _these_ smell like the ones over _there_?" She frowns pointing at her dress then at the flower shop.

Zayn chuckles, "Well, because _those_ are not real and the ones over there _are_ "

The girl pouts, "But mine are real!"

He raises his hands in surrender, "Okay" he says slowly, he glanced towards the restaurant then at the shop. "Do you want to get one?" He nods toward the shop and smiles down at the girl who smiles widely at him and nods in return excitedly. Zayn chuckles at her actions but leads her towards the shop looking at the different types of flowers in every color possible.

"So …" He starts but the girl is already picking up one of each. He laughs at her softly and pays to the owner then they leave, "Are you satisfied now?" he asks the girl.

"I'm hungry" she answers.

He laughs again and leads her to the restaurant.

Harry was smiling the whole time, who knew, Zayn was a very sweet person.

****

Zayn sits the girl on the counter and brings her a pie to eat, that was going to be cut from his pay but he doesn't mind at all.

"Who's this little cutie?" Sarah asked.

"Dude, I didn't know you were babysitting" Louis teased.

He gave Louis an annoyed look then looks at Sarah, "She was lost and I thought of bringing her here till her mother gets back" He hated the idea of a lone child on the streets, he has seen horrible things that wishes no one else would see.

Louis looks over his shoulders and gives Zayn a wide smile, "Well, I'm off. Your prince charming is here!" Zayn turns around and he sees _him_.

Why can't he just go away? Why can't he see through all of his big fat lies? He doesn't want to hurt him, Harry is a kind person, and Zayn reads trouble all over him.

"Look, before you turn away just give me a minute to explain, please?" Harry pleads.

Zayn doesn't want to say yes and leads him on then bad things ought to happen. But he doesn't want to say no and hurt Harry more than he did already. He mentally _groans_.

"I'm deeply sorry, I shouldn't have thrown charges at you that way, you seem like a very sweet person and would never do such a thing" Boy you're wrong. He mentally slaps himself because Harry shouldn't be the one who's apologizing.

"It's fine, no hard feelings" He forces a smile and harry looks surprised.

"So you forgave me?"

"Yeah" he begins to walk away, "I have a job here you know so I can't stay here all day, later Harry!"

"Okay" Harry says slowly, "I've sort of prepared a long speech but  ... I think it's not necessary?" he mumbles, he walks to Zayn once more and Zayn raises his eyebrows. "Look, I .. um .. was wondering if .. you would like to come to a party this weekend? My friend is hosting it and it would be great to just chill?"

"Why?"

"Um, well, cause it's nice to have some fun from time to time?"

"No, why are you asking me to go with you to a party?"

"Because … I really like you and would love to spent time with you?" Harry smiles at him.

"And why do you like me?"

Harry frowns and looks like he's collecting his thoughts, "Well, you're very beautiful …"

"I'm beautiful? So you just like me for my looks?" Zayn scoffs. He knows he's attractive but he wishes someone would look at his personality instead. Why can't people be genuinely interested? Is it too much to ask for?

"No, I …"

"Harry you don't even know _me_ , you know absolutely _nothing_ about me. And for all I know you're a spoiled guy who lives inside a stupid castle. Get a life!"

Harry sighs and spots the little girl from earlier happily eating her pie, "I know you have a good heart. You're a kind and sensitive person that would do so much for the people he cares for and even those who you may have never meet before" He smiles.

_Little do you know, Harry._

Zayn is still frowning, "And I'd love to know more if you just give me a chance" He pauses for a while looking at Zayn, "I'm not some spoiled brat who is looking for a fling, I wouldn't be here if I were. You don't know me either" He can see the hurt in Harry's eyes that matches his own, but Harry would never understand what he's been through. He may be a kind person but that's it. Zayn avoids his eyes, "Just give it a though, yeah?" Harry says and heads through the door.

"I'm not sure I've got everything, but I'm going and you're going even if I have to drag you along" Louis says sternly then smiles at him.

Zayn doesn't want to go really. He doesn't want to see this Harry guy ever again, every time he seems so sincere the guilt starts eating Zayn alive and he hates himself for it. Yes, alcohol seems a very good choice right now.

****

Harry doesn't know why he blurted out those words but he did and now he's laying on his bed staring at his ceiling. He had a tough life but he's not blaming it on others that much. He can see that Zayn's eyes hold so much sadness and hurt in them and he wishes if he can take them away, but Zayn isn't opening up to him. He just wants to see him happy and get those heavy weights off his shoulders. A party was a good offer, he really hopes he shows up.

****

"Sarah was asking me if I knew someone who can sing. Oh, and I'll be inviting her to Harry's party as well, the more the better!"

Zayn gives him an annoyed look, "And you nominated me?"

"Zee, you have an angelic voice. Use it. Plus, you'll get extra paid. Oh, also, I sold that watch and I'll use the money to buy a nice house. I don't want to live in a hotel room all my life you know?"

_Here goes his quiet time, the guilt is back._

"You look pale, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's still noon, why don't we go check on some houses?"

"Seems cool to me!"

****

"Why the band isn't playing anything? It's pretty boring" Niall asks the waiter.

"Oh, we're preparing for something _new_!" the waiter smiles widely.

All that Harry cares for is that he hasn't seen Zayn for 2 days in a row and he's worried, "Hey, um, do you know someone working here named Zayn?" Harry asks.

"You know him?" Niall asks.

"Ah, yes?"

"I just bumped into him once. He's _gorgeous_!"

The waiter smiles widely at them, "Don't worry, you'll see him in a few" She winks leaving with their orders. Harry is confused but then he sees the band coming to their small stage they always play at along with … Zayn?

"People! I want you to give it up for my pal here, I know you'll _love_ it" Louis shouts and god, he's as loud as always.

Zayn chuckles at his friend but grabs the mic and waits for the band to start playing. "Hi, my name is Zayn and I hope you enjoy out little show" he says smiling and their eyes meet but Zayn looks away fast.

 _It goes and it's golden like sands of time, I hope and I hope you'll still be fine_  
_I know that it's bright, look through the light and see, it's meant to be_  
 _Every single jigsaw piece, Seems to be incomplete_

Wow! He must be an angel. Harry just stares like everyone else inside the restaurant. Zayn's is too perfect to be true.

 _The choices we make change the path that we take, But I know_  
_That somewhere out there there's a path that we chose_  
 _There's a life that we share, there's a love and it grows_  
 _It goes and it's golden like sands of time, I hope and I hope you'll still be fine_  
 _I know that it's bright, Look through the light and see, it's meant to be_  
 _Every single jigsaw piece_

He looks focused on what he's doing closing his eyes and opens them slowly to scan the crowd and he locks eyes with Harry but he doesn't look away this time.

 _The choices we make change the path that we take, But I know_  
_That somewhere out there there's a path that we chose_  
 _There's a life that we share, there's a love and it grows_

Harry smiles at him as he admires everything about him.

 _Cause it grows and it grows, And I hope that you know_  
_Cause it grows and it grows_  
 _I know that it's bright, look through the light and see_  
 _The choices we make change the path that we take, But I know_  
 _That somewhere out there there's a path that we chose_  
 _There's a life that we share, there's a love and it grows_

He smiles back at Harry once he's finished and everyone is clapping so he adverts his gaze through the crows, "Thank you"

****

"Are you sure?"

"I won't be lying to you. I'm sure of what I've seen and heard"

"Good … Good, it should be easy to bring him to us"

"He's going to this party, once he's drunk I'll get him to you"

Ursula smiles widely, "Here" she gives the girl a pure crystal, "Once I have my eyes on him here you'll get the rest of the payment. You're free to go" She dismisses her through the portal.

"We'll have so much fun time together … Zayn" She smiles wickedly.


	10. CHAPTER 9

Harry tags along with Niall to the party. The music is loud and people are drunk. Niall goes straight to the bar and he doesn't bring Harry along because he knows Harry doesn't drink. They were a little late, Liam was having a bad day and the last thing he wants to hear was Harry going to a party, he'll start giving him a long speech and maybe make one of the guards accompanies him as well, so they sneaked off the castle once Liam went to sleep.

Harry was trying to make his way around, politely refusing drinks and pushing people off him. He would normally allow them to get to him and they'd end up in a closed room but he stopped doing that from the day he melted into certain pair of hazel eyes. So now he's trying to find those certain pair of hazel eyes.

"I thought I wouldn't see the party man today!" he turns around to see Louis shouting at him and he's obviously drunk. "Hey, Louis, have you seen Zayn?"

"Last time I checked he was in the back!" he points to a door that leads to another room, "Okay, thanks, have fun!" He turns to walk away and spots Zayn … under a man. And he doesn't like it. At all.

He pushes the man off him and the man seems annoyed but before he can say anything Harry grabs Zayn by his arms and drags him away. He shouldn't be but he _is_ jealous.

"Hey!" Zayn whines and Harry takes a moment to properly look at him. He's wearing that long sleeved black crop top along with white skinnies, well, that's new. Along with black and white converse high tops. His hair is styled to one side, he's squinting his eyes at Harry and a pout is formed on his lips. He looks adorable that Harry chuckles at him. He looks pretty wasted.

They make their way through the crowd and Zayn drags harry to the bar.

"I don't drink and I think you've had too many drinks, Zee" Zayn looks up at him and continues to blink rapidly.

"Nonsense! We're here to have fun!" Zayn pushes him down a couch and grabs the shot and downs it himself then turns to Harry. Harry is confused for a second but then Zayn is straddling him and suddenly Zayn's lips are on his forcing his to open and the liquid is transferred to his mouth and he has no option but to _swallow_. It's burning his throat and the taste isn't to his liking but he doesn't protest because Zayn's tongue is dancing with his own and Zayn's hands are in his hair.

_And he's gone._

Zayn suddenly breaks the kiss and stands up going back to the bar. Harry is just sitting there flustered as his eyes follow Zayn's figure. He's stumbling on his way and looks like he's about to faint soon, so he gets up and grabs him back, "You need to go home, Zayn"

"Who are you?" wow, he's very stunned he can't recognize him. "Where's Lou?" right, Louis should take him home. Harry would take him himself but he doesn't know where he lives and he's pretty sure Zayn doesn't know anything at this state. A girl bumps to him, "Sorry, oh" She frowns looking at Zayn and Harry remembers seeing her at the restaurant. "You know where Louis is?" The girl looks back at him, "Oh, yeah. He went out with someone" _great_! He looks back at Zayn who's still pouting and looking at Harry's hands holding his arms like he's seeing a hand for the very first time in his life.

"I will just take him with me" The girl offers, "No, it's ok I'll take him" Harry replies.

The girl hesitates then nods slowly and walks away. He looks back at Zayn who's now looking back at him with a tired expression. "Let's go, Zee"

He manages to walk outside the house with Zayn stumbling a lot. He sighs, and decides carrying him would be for the better. It's after midnight and no one is sober enough to know their surroundings so he just flies back to the castle.

He lays Zayn on his bed who's already unconscious by now. He wants him to be comfortable but he doesn't think Zayn would be happy about him undressing him so he just takes off Zayn's shoes and pulls the cover over his head. He sees Kai waking up slowly walking to Harry.

Harry smiles at his dragon and whispers "Shh, I'm sorry I woke you up" Kai closes his eyes and lays down on his pillow once more. Harry looks back at Zayn and he looks so peaceful. He climbs in bed next to him and cuddles to him inhaling his scent, "How do you do it?" he whispers to Zayn's hair, "I've falling so deep, Zee" he looks down at his face caressing his cheeks softly. He smiles one last time at Zayn and closes his eyes holding him securely in his arms trying to keep him close as long as he can.

He wakes up next morning with Zayn stirring in his arms, he's still closing his eyes. "Morning" Harry says softly, "Morning, Lou". Harry frowns for a minute, _he thinks he's Louis?_ Zayn's back is facing Harry's chest and he leans his head back to Harry's shoulder and Harry leans in to kiss his cheeks. Zayn releases a low moan and whispers "Shit, Lou. I want you to fuck me, _hard_ " wait, _what_? Harry blinks then he frowns at Zayn, were he and Louis together? Sure they seem close but he didn't think they were like _that_! Harry told him he likes him! Why didn't he say anything back then? Why did he lead him on? Is he still drunk? Even though, why would he ask for Louis? Harry gets up quickly and Zayn just whines and snuggles to the pillow, "You're no fun, Lou"

Harry just takes a deep breath and heads to the bathroom, a morning shower should calm him down.

****

Zayn wakes up and he feels something nudging him from behind. "Louis, stop" he mumbles but the nudging doesn't stop, "Lou, I have a headache, leave me be" he whines. Then suddenly he's nudged forward that he's rolling and _bam_ , he's on the floor! He snaps his eyes open hissing from the pain, "Damn it, Louis! The hell is wrong with you?!" He shouts but his breath is caught in his throat as he looks into a pair of big golden eyes.

He gasps looking around quickly, He's at Harry's room. He makes a silent prayer that they didn't do anything as he closes his eyes then opens them again and looks down at himself and he lets a sigh of relief as he's still fully clothed.

He turns back looking for his phone and finds it on the night stand behind the dragon. _The dragon_. He looks at the dragon that's glaring at him and sighs, "Look, I know you don't like me very much but believe it or not I actually find you very fascinating!" He reaches his arms slowly but the dragon spins and walks to his bed sitting in it while watching Zayn.

Zayn gets up and is greeted by his hangover. He spots a table full of food and on the side there's water and some pills. Did Harry do that for him? Oh, wait, his _maids_ did. Well, at least he asked them to. He reaches for a chair but the dragon is soon by his side spreading his wings and knocking the chair on the floor. "Okay, the floor seems nice to sit on anyway" he says sarcastically.

He reaches for the pills and down them with the water. He doesn't get to sit them down as the table is bending forward and he jumps backward just in time to avoid it but the food gets in his clothes and the juice gets in his hair and he has to close his eyes and mouth and prays that he's not hurt. He opens them to see the dragon sitting behind the table.

He huffs in annoyance, gets up to reach Harry's closet. He didn't see it before but just like any other thing here, it's _huge_. He grabs a t-shirt, shorts and allows himself to borrow a boxer as well. He glares back at the dragon who's standing by the bathroom door as if knowing what he's going to do.

"You know what? I don't really care! You did all the mess and I'm not gonna clean any of it" He says as he takes his clothes off and the dragon comes closer to sniff him then goes towards the bed and sniff it. The dragon back away a bit and Zayn mouth hit the floor as he sees the dragon _burning_ the bed! He quickly grabs the fruit bowl which is thankfully still one piece and makes a couple of journeys from the bathroom and out to put off the flames.

He glares back at the dragon and stomps on his way to the bathroom, it appears that the dragon hates him very much to not stand even his _scent_ around. He gets cleaned and walks out and heads for his phone but the dragon is standing next to it.

"Look, I know you hate me. Let me grab my phone and I'm out of your hair" The dragon reaches for his phone and drops it to the ground, at least it's didn't break. Zayn walks forward to grab it but the dragon raises his foot once more, "Don't you dare!" and it's smashed to little pieces.

Zayn lets a loud groan and glares at the dragon wishing he could kill it somehow. He's so angry that he grabs anything he can hold on to and throws it at the dragon. It happens to be an orange. _Big mistake_. The orange does hit the dragon and it seems furious as it marches forward showing its teeth. Zayn stumbles backwards and falls to the ground and the dragon is ready to attack, "Shit" he covers his face with both of his arms and just waits for it.

****

Harry opens the door and sees Kai jumping on Zayn. His eyes widen "Kai!" the dragon turns back to harry then quickly hides behind him, _did Zayn hurt him?_ He looks back at Zayn who is slowly putting his arms down and opening his arms. He's wearing his clothes and they're big on him that he looks so adorable but Harry doesn't smile.

He looks around the room and sees his bed burned. _Why is that?_ He frowns while looking around his room which is now a _mess_. Glass shattered on the floor along with food and water. Even Zayn's clothes are thrown next to the bathroom. He didn't know that Zayn is such a messy person, but this is just too much.

"You should train that bloody thing to behave! For your information, he did all of _that_ and made my headache much _worse_ " Zayn scoffs while glaring at Kai.

"Don't call him that! And for _your_ information my dragon behaves much better than some _people_ apparently do!" He snaps back and Zayn's mouth is gaped and he's looking at harry in disbelief.

"Are you referring to _me_? You're believing that _thing_ over a human being who can talk?"

"He's not a _thing_ , Kai is a living being as well, he doesn't need to talk, and he's very _loyal_ "

Zayn stomps on the floor, reaching his shoes, tying them up and glares at the dragon then at Harry. He makes his way to the door and bumps Harry's shoulder on his way out and slams the door behind him. And Harry doesn't stop him. No matter how much he _wanted_ to.

Harry didn't want to snap at him, he wanted to apologize and deliver sweet soft kisses to his face, hugs him tightly while playing with his hair, leads him back to bed and cuddle him till he falls asleep. He wanted to ask about his headache, whether he ate or not. But he _can't_ , because apparently, Zayn doesn't love him back. He has Louis and Harry was just a drunken mistake.

He sits down on the floor hugging his knees to his chest and laying his head on top of his arms while looking at his dragon, "It hurts, Kai" he reaches a hand to clutch at his chest, "So fucking much" he lets tears escape from his eyes and Kai spreads his wings around him, He smiles weakly at his dragon and closes his eyes.

****

Zayn flops on his bed once he reaches his and Louis' house.

"Well, hello to you too. I'm guessing it was a wild night!" Louis says leaning his back on the door frame.

Zayn lifts his head to give Louis an annoyed look, "I don't remember anything from last night but I'm sure we didn't do anything. I was fully clothed when I woke up"

"Didn't seem to me 'anything' at the party" He smirks.

"What did I do?" He looks up at Louis with wide eyes.

"I heard Harry never, and by never, it's _never_ , drinks. But apparently _you_ broke down his walls" Louis is still smirking.

"So I made him drunk? That's all?"

"You had a _heavy_ make out session and I don't know whether or not you were grinding on him but all I know is the next thing I'm told you're out with Harry"

Zayn just buries his head in the pillows and groans.

"And, are those Harry's clothes?"

Shit, he didn't even thank him for it, he didn't thank him for _anything_. Zayn apparently was the one making the moves on the poor lad. All that he remembers is waking up to a big bed next to Louis … Hold on, Louis was not the person who he talked to this morning. He lifts his head suddenly looking at Louis, "I asked him to fuck me!"

"Nice!"

"No, I thought it was _you_! I said _your_ name! I didn't realize I was laying next to Harry. Oh my god!" He groans and buries his head back in the pillows. Harry probably think of him as a slut right now. No wonder he wasn't talking to him sweetly this morning. But being Harry, he still put on the gentle act.

"Well, you've always been so horny when you had a hangover. I'm flattered you asked for me though" Louis makes his way to the bed laying on top of Zayn's back, both hands on the bed on Zayn's sides and he leans to nip at his earlobe.

Zayn moans into the pillow and Louis smirks, "Still are I see" He sits back to take off his shorts and boxers and brings Zayn's ass up while spreading him slowly. He twirls his tongue around his entrance and Zayn whines. He starts sliding in his tongue in and out in steady rhythms and he knows he's doing a good job eating him out because Zayn is moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Lou, I'm close" Louis pulls out and flips Zayn so he's laying on his back and takes him into his mouth while palming his balls. He starts sucking and bopping his head and the tip reaches his throat. Zayn moans loudly and releases into Louis' mouth. Louis swallow all of it and he pulls out slowly but stops at the tip and gives it another suck and swirls his tongue around it and he knows it drives Zayn _crazy_ because he's over sensitive after his orgasm and the pleasure is too much that he's pulling at Louis' hair and moaning loudly than ever.

Louis decides not to torture the lad more than that and pulls out completely. Zayn's head is tilted back, one hand is clutching the sheets and the other is slowly falling from Louis' hair to his side on the bed. Eyes are closed lazily.

Louis gets up then but Zayn grabs his arms, "Let me return the favor" He says out of breath, but Louis shakes his head, "I'll get you some pills for your headache. Rest for a while, you look like shit" He pulls his clothes back on and pulls the covers over Zayn.

****

Liam slowly opens the door to Harry's room. Since this morning and he looked like _shit_. The room was now cleaned, Zayn's clothes are clean and neatly folded on a table. Harry fixed the bed with magic. Harry was laying in his bed. It was raining _non-stop_ since the sun was down and Liam was _worried sick_ about Harry. He was _sad_. He learned how to control his feelings to not affect the weather but he doesn't care anymore. His heart was broken and shattered to million pieces and the only cure is _unreachable_.

Liam sits down on the bed next to Harry, "Harry" he says softly but gets no response.

"You can talk to me, you know" Harry is still under the covers so Liam pulls them out and notices Harry's eyes are red, he was _crying_.

"Look, I won't judge you. But whoever that bastard is don't deserve your heart"

_He's not a bastard, and he probably deserves more than that, but he's taken._

"At least get it out of your chest. I won't scold you. It's better to let it out than keeping it in"

_No, he wants to have all those good memories inside, even if some hurts him but it's a reminder that it happened._

Liam sighs deeply, "Does their name begins with a _Z_?"

Harry immediately snaps his head up and Liam frowns. "This was the bastard who made you in this state?" He shouts, anger is building inside. And Harry knows Liam, he's probably planning to _kill_ Zayn at this moment so he stands up and grabs Liam's hands, "Liam, don't do anything stupid"

But Liam stands up and heads to the door so Harry gets up as well and hurries after him. He doesn't want him to hurt Zayn. It wasn't his fault, well _partly_ but still. If any remains of his heart still exist it would beat for _him_.

He sees Liam down the stairs with Zayn standing in front of him. Zayn is small compared to Liam's built body and he looks _scared_.

"Look I just came to give him his clothes back" Zayn steps back carefully while raising his hands up in surrender.

"And I just came to deliver a message to you" Liam gives him a fake smile while clenching his fists walking towards him.

Oh, no. He wouldn't make it in time so he extends his hands to create a barrier around Zayn. Liam looks up to Harry surprised. _Why would he protect him if he's the one who hurt him?_ Harry hops from the top of the stairs and lands softly on the floor next to Zayn. He sees Zayn looking at him with wide eyes but he'll explain later. He drops down the barrier and grabs Zayn's wrist dragging him upstairs but he leaves him on the first steps and turns back to Liam ignoring the confused look on Zayn's face.

He glares at Liam "Don't ever touch him again" he says in a low tone that only the both of them hear it. Liam just looks at him mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. He walks backwards to Zayn and grabs his hands back leading him to his room.

"Sorry about Liam, He's just … protective over me is all" He says once they're at his room. He doesn't look at Zayn though. "And before you ask, I'm also a wizard like …" He can't bring himself to say _his_ name, and he doesn't want to label him either as something more than a _friend_ , "… many others, so it's not something to be surprised at" He finally brings his head up to look at Zayn who's not even looking at him. He's eyeing his room then looking back at the bag in his lap.

"Oh, uh, Okay" Zayn says slowly, "I  ... um … borrowed your clothes without permission so, uh, sorry?" He keeps his eyes on the bag then he stands up coming closer to Harry and handing it to him, "I swear I washed and ironed them" He finally meets Harry's gaze and Harry chuckles, "I don't mind really" he gives him a small smile, but Zayn doesn't return it.

"Look, that night I was very drunk and I don't remember anything at all but I've heard of what I've done and I'm _extremely_ sorry. I wasn't … me" Zayn looks at everything but him, and he knows what's coming next. "It was a _mistake_ , won't happen again, I promise" and there it goes, shattering whatever is remaining from his heart.

Harry slowly nods and clears his throat trying so hard not to cry in front of Zayn. "Yeah, um, it's late so … you should probably go home"

"So that's your kind way of asking me to get out of your room?" Zayn smiles and looks at Harry.

"Well, I'd ask you to stay but that would be awkward"

Zayn nods, "Right, okay" He heads to the door and gives harry one last look and a genuine smile, "Night Harry!"

Harry actually smiles back heartedly, "Night, Zayn"

He lays down back in his bed and his smile falters. He can't have him and he needs to accept that.

****

Zayn walks back to his house and sees Sarah on his way so he waves at her and smiles, "Zayn! It's good to see you! Would you like to come in for tea?"

"Um, yeah, sure, why not?" He follows her to her house. "Do you live here by your own?"

"No, I have two other sisters. They're young, my aunt is taking them for a week in another town. They like it there so I don't object" she shrugs handing him his tea.

"Thanks" he smiles at her and sips on his tea. "Wow, this really tastes good! I've never tasted anything like that before! What does it contain?" He looks up with his vision a bit blurry and he frowns. He suddenly feels dizzy and he blacks out.

"Poison"

****

Harry tries not to go to the restaurant but his feet drags him there anyway. He sees Louis rushing over to him and looking behind his shoulders and frowns, "Is he a sleep or something?" He pauses then smirks at harry, "Or he just incapable of walking?"

Harry is confused for a minute till he gets it. He's asking about _Zayn_. He did get the _hint_ but he doesn't really understand why Louis is smirking, weren't they together? "Aren't you guys? …."

Louis looks confused for a moment but then laughs, "Oh, no! He's my best friend! You can say … _friends with benefits_. But that's it. If he choose you I'm out of the deal"

_He didn't._

"So?" Harry looks back at Louis and he's waiting for his answer, "No, he made it clear that whatever happened was a mistake and won't happen again" The memories are coming back at him and he looks down.

"Wait, if he wasn't with you then where the hell is he?" Louis looks panicked and Harry starts to panic himself.

"Louis, you don't get paid to chat with your friends get back to work" Sarah shouted. Louis looks at her then back at Harry, "We'll talk later" he mumbles walking away. Harry turns on his heels when he feels something being placed in his pocket. He turns around again to see Louis and Sarah walking away but there was no one else. He dips his hands in his pocket and he found a piece of paper, 'If you want to see _him_ alive once more, come to us. You know where to find us, _boy_. It's your original _home_ after all'

"Shit!"

****

Zayn groans as he wakes up opening his eyes slowly to find himself in some sort of a cell. He's not tied and he's on a bed and there is food and water on the table, a bed lamp on a night stand. Nothing else in the room but a small bathroom. The last thing he remembers that he was sipping tea with Sarah then he blacked out. There's a window with metal bars on the top of the room and it's dark outside. It's chilly and he's glad that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

The door suddenly opens revealing a small girl. She's shorter than him and appears to be his age. She smirks at him "I see you're finally awake" She steps in further and he can notice her very pale skin. "Who are you and why am I here?" he tries to make his voice stern but the girl doesn't seem to be fazed by it. She points at the food, "Eat, _he_ should be here soon"

"Who?" He asks. "The king" she replies.

"Why would the king come to save me? If anything I know he very much _hates_ me"

"No, no darling, _our_ king"

_What does she mean by our king, was he back at the Eastern kingdom?_

"Where am I?" he asks shakily.

She smiles wickedly, "The Under World"

Zayn sinks to the floor. Why was he taken to the _Under World_? And why on earth would their king want _him_?


	11. CHAPTER 10

"So you're telling me, that _my_ best friend, got _kidnapped_?"

Harry showed Louis the letter. He doesn't know how to get to the _Under World_ , and he'd never opened a portal before. Telling Liam was _not_ an option, he might be even _happy_ that Zayn is no longer here. So Louis was his only choice, he was a wizard who's capable of opening portals so he can help.

They're sitting at Louis and Zayn's house, Louis is glaring at Harry but he seems _calm_. "And now he's at the _Under World_?" Harry nods slowly.

"The hell dude?! What sort of deal did you get involved with?!" Louis shouts at Harry. "If they touched a _single_ hair out of his head I'll _burn_ you alive!" Harry understands his rage, he is worried sick himself.

"Look, I promise you I will get him back alive. But right now I just need to get there" Louis is still glaring at him but he's not talking so Harry continues, "I need to open a portal to get there, but I have no idea how, and you seem to know so …" He pauses, "How do we do it?"

Louis looks hesitant for a moment but he sits back down, "Ok, I'm doing it for Zayn" he mumbles. He clears his throat, "We need something highly relatable to the Under World and a portal spell card"

"Okay, I can get you the spell card" He can ask Niall for that and say it's for training or something, "And for that _something_ … What exactly should that be?"

"I only read about it so I'm not sure. It's very far so we need something that originally belongs _there_ " He pauses and he looks like he's in deep thoughts, "Like, blood, or … I don't know" he mumbles. He then stands up suddenly. "Your Dragon!" and Harry frowns, "I just need a small amount, he won't be _dead_ so don't give me _that_ look. It'd be like a small cut, a drop or two would do the job"

"Okay, I'll get back to the castle and meet you here in a few"

"Deal"

****

Zayn is laying on his bed looking up at the window, he's sure many hours had passed but the sky isn't changing its colors, it's dark like always. It's cold and he's afraid. _What if that king didn't come for him? Will he spend the rest of his life here? What if he only wanted him to kill him? Why him? What if they kill him here sooner?_

The door is opened to reveal a very tall lady with a pale skin interrupting his thoughts. He sits on the bed to look at her. She's smiling wickedly, "Enjoying your stay?"

He scoffs at her, "Look, you'd highly mistaken me for someone else. I don't know your king, have never met him before so you're just wasting your time"

"No?" She's still smiling, "He _will_ come for you, Zayn" She knows his name? "He's _very_ attached to you", the only person that is attached to him is Louis and he's _not_ a king he's very sure of _that_.

He blinks at her for a moment then laughs loudly, "You're very funny. Trust me, I'm so not who you're looking for"

She is still keeping her smile, "You should be honored that you're something valuable to _him_ " She places a tray of food then leaves the room. Zayn just lays back in the bed continuing his pessimistic thoughts.

****

"Okay, you should know that this is a big one and I may faint once we're in" Louis explains.

"Let me do it, I'm also a magician" Louis looks at him for a while but nods anyway.

Harry brought Kai along figuring they might need him as well. He puts the blood on the spell card and mutters the words from Louis' book and a portal opens. They exchange a glance then walk through it.

They land on a floor and Harry brings his head up to find himself in … _his room_? The hell?

"Ugh! Great! Your stupid dragon believes that _this_ is his home!" Louis groans loudly then looks at Harry, "Now what?"

 _Home_.

Harry grabs another spell card, they brought some others just in case it didn't work. Louis is pulling at his hair while pacing the room. He grabs the knife they used earlier on Kai. Harry had to apologize many times while making a small cut in Kai's back, and he's was hurting for his little dragon, Kai wasn't in any pain really he was just looking at Harry, and Harry was thankful for it. He makes a cut on his wrist and blood drops on the card, he mutters the same words from earlier and a portal opens. Louis snaps his head back to the portal then at Harry confused.

"Let's go" Louis nods slowly and enters the portal with Harry and Kai.

They land on a hard ground and the both groan from the sudden contact. Harry looks up to see some sort of a desert and huge rocks are spread everywhere. There's a castle in view but it seems far.

"Holy shit! How did you do that? And you're still on your feet? _What the hell are you_?" Louis backs away from harry with wide eyes.

Before Harry can answer someone is interrupting him, "We were waiting" He turns his head to see a tall lady with pale skin.

"Where is he?" He says through gritted teeth.

"Follow me" She says and leads the way to the castle. Once they reach the doors he sees _her_. He has to stay calm and not to jump on the girl, killing her now is not his priority, he came for _Zayn_.

The tall lady nods to the small girl and she disappears through one of the doors. She comes back with Zayn, he's not tied and he looks in a good shape so that's a good sign. Harry lets a sigh of relief.

Zayn spots them and frowns deeply looking from Harry to Louis.

"Now, I need you to step in that circle" She looks at Harry then nods to a circle with chains around it, "And take off your necklace"

"Give us Zayn first" Harry retorts.

 "Give us what we need first" the lady says.

He takes off his necklace and hands it to Louis, then walks towards the circle. He can see Kai next to Louis who's just staring at him with gaped mouth obviously confused of the whole situation. Zayn is at the same state.

"Get it over with it" He hears the man with the black skin whom he remembers very well standing at another circle in front of him.

The girl lets go of Zayn and he runs towards Louis who happily takes him in his arms hugging him tightly. They both then look at Harry with a worried expression but Harry gives them a small smile and takes a deep breath for whatever is coming his way.

The tall lady starts muttering some words making the chains attach to both Harry and the other man. Kai tries to get to Harry but is thrown back by the little girl, Louis and Zayn hurry to the dragon to make sure it's okay and Louis stands up facing the girl. He may not be a great magician but he can throw some good shit.

Before he can move they hear a loud scream. _Harry_.

Some sort of black aura is surrounding both circles and Harry is changing his form to a dark one. They have seen some paintings describing the _Chaos Magician_ and Harry is resembling them _so_ well.

The ground is shaking making everyone lose balance and fall to the ground. It's cracking and they're trying to stand on a safe spot but with no use.

"Ursula!" The man shouts.

"I have never seen such power before, I knew trying to perform such spell is such a dangerous thing" she shouts back.

Harry is still screaming loudly in pain, big magic arrows are dropping from the sky making loud explosions.

"Harry!" Zayn shouts and tries to get to him. The ground beneath him fails him and is cracked open. He manages to jump at the last time. Kai flips Louis on his back and flies toward Zayn, Louis grabs him and pulls him behind him. Suddenly many portals are opened and Harry stops screaming falling to the ground. He can feel himself so tired to move a finger, his vision is blurry and the last thing he sees is Zayn by his side, Tears streaming down his beautiful face. He tries to reach up to wipe them but his body fails him terribly. He made him cry, _again_. Then he blacks out.

****

Liam enters Harry's room, he hadn't seen him or Kai for a whole day. He asked Niall who told him that he was practicing on portals. _Why would he want to open a portal?_ He sees a piece of paper on his bed and opens it 'Gone for a while, don't worry about me xH'

 _Where did he go?_ He has a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach telling him that this has to do something with _Zayn_. He knew that boy was _trouble_.

****

All Zayn wanted was a peaceful life but it appears that he's just a _magnet for trouble_. He tried to push Harry away but he always came back. He caused him enough trouble and didn't want more, he tried, he really did, he didn't want Harry to get hurt but all he seems to do is hurt him even _more_. Now, because of _him_ , He, Harry, Louis and Kai were thrown into a portal to god knows where.

****

Harry groans from pain, he feels his entire body aching and there's a light weight on top of him. He opens his eyes slowly to see Zayn who's slowly opening his eyes as well, once he notices Harry he jumps off him muttering 'sorry' Harry didn't mind really.

Kai jumps on him and he hisses from the pain, He can't see any scars on his body, even his clothes are not torn or anything but his energy is drained out. Louis and Zayn helps him in a sitting position leaning on a wall. Zayn is giving him a worried expression but Harry smiles at him because he just looks _cute_.

Louis looks up then around, "It's morning here, do you think we got back to the Northern Kingdom?" Harry shrugs because in all honesty he doesn't have a clue. Louis walks to the end of the wall and his eyes widen "Shit!" he barely whispers and turns back to look at Zayn who give him a confused look and gets up to stand next to him. Once he sees what Louis was looking at earlier his eyes widen as well, "No, no no no no no, god please, no!" He sinks to the floor his hands covering his face. His body is shaking and his breathing in uneven and he looks like he's about to cry.

Harry is confused. _What did they see exactly?_ Louis kneels before Zayn and pries his hands away from his face, "Listen, we're not staying here. We'll open a portal and get back to our _house_ , you hear me?" Zayn nods slowly and Louis pulls him to his feet once more and they get to Harry.

"You still have 2 extra spell cards, we'll use one" Louis searches through Harry's pockets but frowns when he can't find anything, "You had them, right?" Louis says slowly. "I was keeping them in my jacket, they must have fell"

Zayn sits next to Harry and pulls his knees to his chest and lays his head on his arms. He just stares at the wall facing them on the other side with a blank expression. Louis takes a deep breath and sits on front of Harry, "Ever heard about the _Eastern Kingdom_ , Harry?" Louis asked.

He remembers reading about it, "A place where only humans live, there was a huge massacre that every magician was killed" Louis laughs bitterly and shakes his head and turns to Zayn, "Wow, Zee, the stuff they put in books are _hilarious_!" He then turns back to Harry, "Well, welcome to the Eastern Kingdom, Harry"

Zayn suddenly snaps his head towards Louis, "Your necklace!" Louis looks back at him at shakes his head, "Left it at home, I didn’t think I'd need it ever again" He says sadly then turns to search his pockets, "Shit! I also lost Harry's" then looks as Harry with an apologetic look.

"Do you think you can get to someone who has a spell card again?" Zayn asks.

_Again? Harry is very confused now._

"It took me a lot of money and two months to get to that guy. We have nothing at the moment, our money doesn't work here" Louis runs his hands in his hair and sighs deeply. They hear footsteps coming their way and a voice speaks, "Who'd have thought? After all this time! It's nice to see you again boys" The man smirks.

_Again? They were here before?_

Louis stands up facing the guy but doesn't say a word, "The cat ate your tongue, Tommo?" Louis is still keeping his mouth shut. The man adverts his gaze to Harry, "You brought a fine one with you too? Nice! This should cover up our losses"

_What the hell is he talking about?_

Zayn suddenly stands up, "He has nothing to do with us"

The man looks then at Kai and his smiles widen, "This can cover a _lot_ of the losses"

"I told you they have nothing to do with us" Zayn repeats.

"You know, _baby doll_ , the streets here are not a safe place to be, _especially_ at night" The man lowers his voice.

 "You are welcome to get back though, my clients would be _very_ happy to see you again" Zayn and Louis exchange a look and Zayn looks down at his feet playing with his sleeves. Louis sighs and nods towards the man, "Fine, we'll do it"

They help harry on the back of Kai and they follow the man towards a big building, it looks _fancy_ and Harry's head has so many questions spinning around. They reach a girl who gasps and runs to them, "Oh my god! I thought you died!" She gives Louis and Zayn a hug and then turns to Harry and gasps again, "Wow!" she turns back to Louis and Zayn, "Come on, your room was given to someone else but I'll manage to get you a new one"

Once the enter the room and left alone, Harry sits on the bed and Zayn flops down on it, Louis sits next to him, "So you're gonna tell me what's all of that about?"

Louis sigs deeply and nods, "The Eastern Kingdom is not what you read about Harry. There was a massacre indeed but some of us survived. There are still people who can use magic freely here but those of high authorities. Not like the rest of us"

Louis looks down at Zayn "We … originally lived here. This place was practically our home" He caresses Zayn's hair, "The night we crashed at your place, we used a spell card to get out of here. Sorry, we … kinda lied to you about many things" He looks back at Harry, "It was our only choice to live!"

A knock on the door interrupts them and the girl from earlier enters with a bag in her hand. "Here, I brought you some clothes" She looks at Zayn at slaps the back of his head playfully which makes him snap his head up and gives her an annoyed look, "The boss expects you at the _stage_ tonight, get up sleepy head!" she smiles softly and Zayn sits up, "Fine" he says slowly.

She gets out and Zayn digs into the bag and sighs deeply, "So you worked as a singer?" Harry asked and Louis chuckles at him and shakes his head. "Harry, you were basically the _Chaos Magician_. Can't you use your powers and gets us out of here?" Louis asked.

"I can't, sorry. After what happened back there my powers were all drained out, I can't do anything, it's like I lost it" He frowns looking at his lap. Louis nods his head slowly, "Well, since you got no powers I don't think leaving you here alone would be a good thing to do" Louis grabs the clothes the girl brought earlier and hands Harry some, they look like waiter's clothes.

Zayn takes the bag and heads to the door without muttering a word. "He needs to prepare" Louis tells him and Harry nods.

They finish and Harry follows Louis to a door. The place is very crowded, he notices a stage and guesses that's where Zayn would be standing.

"Don't talk too much about yourself, if necessary, _lie_ " Louis tells him and Harry nods.

"Don't hit anyone, keep your hands to yourself" Harry frowns, _why would he want to hit anyone?_

"Also, don't jump on Zayn" Louis smirks. He likes him but he would definitely never do that. He'd been around him plenty of times and he has good self-control.

The lights go off and the stage lights, the man they met earlier comes on stage and starts talking, "It's what you've been waiting for ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show" He steps back and the lights go off once more. The lights are slowly getting back to a certain spot on the stage and Zayn is standing in the middle of it and Harry has to bite his lips _hard_ and grip the counter behind him, _that's_ why Louis was warning him.

Zayn is wearing an opened leather jacket that reaches just before his waist, it's long sleeved that defines Zayn's arms and is wrapped around his knuckles. He's not wearing a shirt. Tight leather pants hanging lowly on his hips with leather high-heel boots that reaches his knees. All black. His hair is swiped to the side, he grips the mic stand and swipes it to the side then back between his legs as he spreads them slightly.

The crowd is cheering for him as he bits he lips slowly then smirks at them giving them a seductive look. The music start to play.

"You dare to watch or should I take you out? It's gonna get _dirty_ " Louis whispers to him and Harry is still biting on his lips. He's not sure himself.

"I'll stay" Louis just shrugs.

 _I can taste it on your mouth, and I can't leave it_  
_You're a freak like me, Can't you see?_  
 _We can work this something out, and I'm believin'_  
 _You get off on me, it's like cheating_

He's moving his hips slowly as if teasing the audience.

 _I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off_  
_Take off all your makeup baby take it off_  
 _I just want to watch you when you take it off_  
 _Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

Now he's full on dancing messing his hair a bit.

_Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off  
Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off_

He slides his pants down a bit and the crowd is screaming.

 _Push me up against the wall, don't take it easy_  
_You like it hard like me, it's what you need_  
 _Let's get naked and explore, our inner secrets_  
 _For what it is, it's what it is_

He lets his hands slide up and down his body while still shaking his hips to the music.

 _I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off_  
_Take off all your makeup baby take it off_  
 _I just want to watch you when you take it off_  
 _Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

 _I just can't wait to see it all, I'm so turned on_  
_And it's all mine, I just can't wait to see it all_  
 _I'm so turned on_

 _I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off_  
_Take off all your makeup baby take it off_  
 _I just want to watch you when you take it off_  
 _Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

The lights are turned off and the people are cheering loudly.

"Well, off to work!" Louis shouts at him then looks down and smirks, "You wanna take care of your _little_ problem down there first. The bathroom is over there" He points to a door and Harry just blushes deeply and walk towards it. It's not his fault, Zayn is just too damn sexy.

They spent at least 5 hours serving drinks. They get back to the room and notices Zayn sleeping on the bed. Louis walks to him and lay next to him, "How many?" Zayn opens his eyes tiredly, "four" Louis' eyes widen and he looks pissed.

_Did he drink four glasses of wine?_

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him!" Louis says fiercely while pacing the room. He then glances between the bed and Harry and huffs in annoyance. There was only one bed in the room meaning one of them had to sleep on the floor.

Harry opens the closet and notices two blankets, he grabs them and begins spreading them on the floor, "I'll sleep on the floor" Harry says glancing at Zayn, "You can have the bed next to Zayn"

Louis shakes his head, "You're tired, Harry. More than I am, just get your ass over there" Louis points to the bed.

"Yeah, I don't think Zayn would …"

Louis looks at Harry then back at Zayn, then nods. He climbs on bed next to Zayn wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist from behind while he gives his neck soft kisses that makes Zayn smile and relaxes back into Louis.

Harry turns to the other side trying to ignore the burning in his chest. Maybe he wishes he had accepted Louis' offer earlier.


	12. CHAPTER 11

Harry opens his eyes slowly rubbing them, he looks up to see Zayn still on the bed staring at him. He smiles at him, "Morning" Zayn is still staring at him with a blank expression, Harry frowns and sits up, "Zayn?" Zayn blinks quickly and avoids his eyes then turns on the other side and pulls the covers over his face. Harry sighs and turns to see Kai laying on the floor next to him, he smiles at his dragon then looks back at his blanket, he tries to use his magic to turn it to something else but nothing happens. _He lost it_.

The door opens and Louis comes in, he slams the door shut and kicks at the table which makes Zayn pull the covers off his face, "What's into you grumpy head?" he mumbles.

Louis looks at Zayn and he's expression softens "Nothing, just go back to sleep"

"Um, …" Before Harry can talk the door is opened once more and the girl from before enters. "Louis, a customer" she says in a low tone. "Lou  ..." Zayn tries to sit up but Louis pushes him down on the bed gently and kissing his forehead, "You need to sleep, Promise me?" he says softly and Zayn nods.

Louis is out of the door and Harry stands up and walks to Zayn looking down at him, "You need food or … water or just anything I can bring to you?"

Zayn frowns and sits up looking up at Harry, "I'm sorry" he says in a quiet tone and looks down, "I've put you through so much, I've caused you enough trouble, did everything horrible to you. And now you're facing a life you don't deserve. You don't have to pretend to be a kind person, I know you hate me, so just throw it at me, whatever it is, I deserve it"

Harry sits on the bed and hugs Zayn. "Zayn, I don't hate you, it's quite the contrary and I thought you'd figured it out by now" He pulls back and looks back at Zayn with a soft smile.

Zayn shakes his head, "You're a fool"

"Fool for you" Harry's smile widen and Zayn blushes and looks down with a shy smile on his face. Harry almost coos at the sight. Zayn lifts his head to look back at Harry with his big eyes and Harry leans in slowly closing his eyes and kissing Zayn softly, Zayn kisses back and puts his arms around Harry's neck bringing him closer. One hand going to Zayn's sides and slips under his shirt caressing the skin gently. The other supporting his weight on the bed.

Before he gets a chance to deepen the kiss, Kai is squeaking and Zayn pulls out leaving Harry pouting. Zayn chuckles at him as Kai pushes Harry away further, "Your dragon hates me"

Harry frowns at Kai he continues to cuddle into Harry, "Cockblocker" he whispers. He pushes the dragon away gently, "You must be hungry" He turns back to Zayn, "Get some rest I'll go get Kai some food"

"NO!" Zayn grabs his arms and Harry frowns at him, "Why?"

"You could be raped" Zayn mumbles.

Harry nods slowly, "riiiiight"

"I'm serious Harry!"

"Zayn, I'm not that weak to be jumped on"

"You lost your magic, others can pin you down in seconds if they wanted to. Just wait for Louis"

Harry looks back at Kai who's looking at Zayn with a disapproving look. He doesn't get why Kai hates him that much, Zayn is a sweet guy. Zayn apparently won't let him leave the room and Kai won't let him finish what he started earlier with Zayn so he just gets up and walks to his blanket and lays there.

Louis gets in after an hour and Zayn shots up from his bed, "Are you okay?"

Louis looks at Zayn and smiles, "Yeah, only two, What about you? Feeling better?"

"A bit" Louis stares at him for a second and Harry clears his throat. Louis gives him a questioning look.

"Was thinking that maybe we can get some food?" Harry asks, "Kai is pretty hungry, and myself actually"

Louis nods, "Okay, let's go. But leave your dragon here"

"Hell no! You're not leaving me with that thing alone again!"

Harry turns to Kai, "Can't you get along? Please?" Kai lowers his head and lays down on his own blanket. Harry turns to Zayn, "See? He won't do you any trouble, I promise" Zayn scoffs at him and gets back in bed pulling the covers over him, "At least he let me sleep the other night so I guess me sleeping is to his liking" he mumbles.

Harry smiles and gets out with Louis.

****

Zayn doesn't get much sleep as someone is shaking him slightly. He opens his eyes to see Macy, "Always sleepy" she teases. "Fuck off" he retorts and she chuckles.

"I hate to tell you that considering your state but the boss signed you to a customer already. I got you some clothes to change to" She hands him a black long sleeved crop top and black skinnies, "Always knew my style" He gives her a wide smile and gets up changing into them.

"Where is he or she or … _it_? If that even possible" she laughs at him, "It's a he, he's waiting at the hallway"

Zayn nods and glances at Kai, "Could you stay with … him? Just till Louis and Harry get here?"

"Sure, who's Harry by the way?"

"Uh … A friend" She raises her eyebrows, "A _friend_?" but he's already at the door, "Take care!" he shuts the door behind him and walk to the hallway seeing a man leaning on the wall eyeing him up and down with dark eyes. He's already in pain from last night and can't take another but he can't do anything about it. He just _has_ to.

The man licks his lips then looks up at Zayn's eyes, "You are so pretty" _Disgusting_. At least he seems at his twenties. Not that this is a good sign, those are usually _very wild_. Zayn mentally groans.

****

Harry and Louis gets back from the kitchen with food. They turn to the hallway leading to their room and someone bumps to Louis, Louis looks back at him and they start talking but Harry doesn't listen because his eyes land on _them_.

Zayn is biting on his lips giving the man a seductive look and locks his arms behind the man's neck and they kiss each other _hungrily_. The man's hands are sliding from his waist down his ass and he pulls him up so that Zayn wraps his legs around him and start grinding against Zayn. They pull off and the man goes for Zayn's neck sucking at it, Zayn leans his head back on the wall and moans. He pulls on the man's hair, "Room?" The man pulls off and lets Zayn on his feet again and they start walking backwards with Zayn's hands grabbing the man's collar and he's _smirking_. They stumble inside a room and shuts the door behind them.

Louis notices the look on Harry's face, _betrayal_. "It's his job, Harry" and Harry looks back at him with wide eyes, eyebrows are furrowed together and mouth slightly apart.

"You didn't get it yet? We're prostitutes"

_And it downs at Harry. Those numbers were clients._

Harry just walks to their room and notices the girl from earlier patting Kai's head. Her head snaps up once the door is opened, "Zayn got a client so he asked me to sit with this cutie over here" she points at Kai. "Well, since you're here, I'm off! Have a good day!" and she exits the room.

"Don't get mad at him, this is all just an act. He doesn't like to do it at all, but we ended up here two years ago and trust me, in a place like this, we were very thankful for a roof over our head"

Harry hates the idea of someone else touching Zayn like that and just having their way with him.

"I'm just …" Harry trails off because he's _many_ things.

"Jealous?" Louis teases, and well he's right. Harry just sighs and puts a plate in front of Kai.

Louis flops in bed and Harry lays in his blanket. He just wishes Zayn is okay, he was tired this morning and the reason is making Harry's blood boil. He was facing this on a daily basis throughout the last two years while Harry was having a very happy and calm life. No wander Zayn was snapping at him since they met.

"Aren't your friends like, worried about you or something?" Louis breaks the silence.

"Well, I bet they are, and I feel horrible about it. But I left without telling them where I was going so …"

Louis hums in response.

****

Liam learns that this Zayn guy is also messing, Niall told him where he used to work and now he's not. He reaches to his house searching for any clue but finds _nothing_. The house was newly bought. He digs into what he assumes was Zayn's room. The clothes in the closet are _weird_ , cropped and tight stuff, there were some normal clothes and some _extra_ big, he wandered if he and his friend were the only ones living here. He sees a hair brush and grabs a hair that's still attached to it. It's black, that must be Zayn's. He can use that to locate him and hopefully get to Harry.

He gets back to the castle and asks a wizard to locate the owner of the hair.

The wizard frowns looking at his crystal ball.

"What is it?"

"How did you get that hair?"

"Doesn't matter, just tell me where is he"

The wizard looks up at him, "The _Eastern Kingdom_ "

Liam is shocked, why would he take Harry _there_? He's having a bad feeling about this whole situation. But again, nothing good comes from that _Zayn_ guy.

****

Zayn enters the room obviously tired. Harry stands up quickly and walks to him hugging him tightly. Zayn is taken back and he pries Harry's arms off him giving him a confused look. "You okay?" Harry asked with a worried expression as he looks him up and down.

"Yeah?" Zayn says slowly not sure why Harry is worried. He looks around the room then at the bathroom, "I need a shower" he mumbles.

"Louis is inside" Harry grabs his arms leading him back to the bed and sitting on it with Zayn on his lap.

Zayn is looking at Harry with a confused expression and nods, "Kai is also sleeping" now he's smirking at Zayn. _Oh_. He leans in to connect their lips and Zayn is tired but if he pushes Harry away he might get the wrong idea and he'd hurt Harry enough so he kisses back lazily putting his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry is gently stroking his sides as if he's _too_ fragile and would break at any moment. And Zayn doesn't get that very often except from _Louis_.

Harry slides his tongue on Zayn's bottom lip and Zayn gladly opens his mouth for Harry. Harry is licking into his mouth and Zayn moans into his mouth. Harry brings him closer and Zayn can feel Harry's hard on grinding up to his ass and it _isn't_ pleasurable at all, he's _sore_. Zayn pulls away standing up, "Sorry, I just … can't. Not right now"

"Oh, no, it's ok"

Zayn grabs Harry's face kissing him one more time, "Don't give me that look, I want to but I'm just tired right now, yeah?" He gives him an apologetic look and Harry chuckles and kisses him once more, "I get it, you already have a fair amount of _that_ "

"Wait, you … know?" Harry must think of him as a _slut_.

Harry nods, "Look, Harry, I'm not doing it because I like it, it's just …"

"I know" Harry gives him a genuine smile. Zayn smiles back at him and walks toward the closet grabbing a t-shirt and sweats and heads for the bathroom.

"Louis is in _there_ in case you've forgotten?" Harry reminds him.

"I didn't" and he opens the bathroom and closes it behinds him ignoring the jealous look on Harry's face.

They sleep in the same position, Harry and Kai on the floor, but with extra blankets to make it comfy. Zayn and Louis cuddled up on the bed. And Harry has to turn his face again because Zayn treats him as he treats Louis, no scratch that. He treats Louis _much_ _more_ than he'd ever treat Harry, and he doesn't know what to do because he's just taking whatever Zayn is giving him and it _hurts_.

He wonders if Zayn is doing it out of _sympathy_ or he's just trying to make Harry feel better about the situation they're in, and if they'll ever be a _thing_. Harry's heart was just gathering its pieces together but they shattered once more. He just hugs the covers to himself further and if a tear or two slipped on his cheeks, no one would know.


	13. CHAPTER 12

Harry hears loud cheering making him open his eyes slowly to see Zayn and Louis are already up.

He yawns stretching and sitting up. "I'll head out, you get ready" He hears Louis telling Zayn then get exits the room. He can see Zayn smiling and he frowns, why is he _smiling_? Didn't he say that he _hates_ his job?

Zayn kneels in front of him and tilts his head to try catch Harry's eyes but Harry is avoiding him and he ends up falling in Harry's lap. He's smiling widely at Harry and looking up at him with big eyes. Harry sighs and meets his gaze, those beautiful hazel eyes that he's trapped in them, and he offers Zayn a small smile.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Because today I only have the day shift"

"And that's a good thing?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"I'll only be singing to normal people who don't want to fuck me, and no clients"

Harry smiles at that and leans in to kiss him, he's not in a comfortable position but Zayn is kissing him back so he doesn't mind the pain in his neck. Zayn pulls away much to his displeasure.

"I have to get ready though, I'm not really dressing, it's just casual clothes. No dancing either" He grabs some clothes and turns back to Harry, "Would you come?" He's giving Harry an adorable look and Harry can't refuse Zayn anything so he nods, "I'll get a shower and meet you there"

****

Their daily life seems to be back to normal. Their boss doesn't want to lose them so he's not pushing them anymore. He agreed to have Harry only as a waiter, and Kai will be unharmed. Harry still doesn't know the way around. The place was huge and each floor was different from the other. At day, they would work at the first floor which is a normal restaurant. The night club is on the fourth floor, their rooms are on the third along with other workers here.

Zayn forgot to tell Harry where he'd be so he went back to their room. He can see the bathroom door slightly opened so he opens it a bit and just _stares_.

Harry doesn't seem to notice him as he dries his face with a towel, His hair is still wet and dripping on his body, he has a toned chest, defined abs that Zayn just wants to run his hands over them and feel the muscles on his biceps. His eyes roam down to his V line then his _length_ , and he's _big_. Zayn had to grip the door handle hard and bite his lip to not moan at the sight. He quickly turns away as Harry drops the towel and pretends that he never entered. He shouts at him from outside and Harry replies that he'll be out in a minute.

The day goes by and Zayn is trying to get Harry out of his mind because it's _distracting_. He's on the bed next to Louis and Harry on his spot on the blankets. He lets his mind drift away and he thinks if he'd be able to take all of Harry in his mouth, or his long fingers in his hole, maybe feel him inside. He is trying to shake them away but Harry's broad shoulders are in view and it's not helping, even if he's wearing a shirt. He can feel himself hard and he puffs in frustration.

Zayn feels a hand palming him through his pants and bites hit lip in order not to make a sound.

"Who are you thinking about?" Louis whispers, the tease appearing in his tone.

Zayn turns to give Louis a knowing look and Louis just grins at him. "I don't think he'd mind if you wake him up asking for a fuck" Louis nods at Harry and Zayn just buries his face back in the pillow.

He wants to so badly but he's sleeping peacefully and he doesn't want to wake him up just because he's hard. He doesn't want Harry to think of him as a slut. Now that he thinks of Harry, he's very gentle and kind and sweet and he seems to see only the good in Zayn, always forgiving him and smiling warmly at him. He's not even making a move against his will, not that Zayn would mind. And maybe he's already falling for Harry.

Louis is picking up the pace and he's burying his face more in the pillows trying to keep his moans in control. "Lou, I …"

"Shh, don't be so vocal. And I'm not in the mood to get up and change the sheets" Louis gets between his legs and takes him in his mouth. It doesn't take long and he's cumming in Louis mouth. Louis swallows it all and licks him clean then pulls his clothes back on and lays back on the bed.

After Zayn is calmed down he smiles at Louis and puts his arms around his waist whispering 'sweet dreams'

****

Harry wakes up earlier than usual and heads out for fresh air. He heard what happened last night. Didn't Louis say that he'll back out that now he and Zayn are together? Oh, wait, he isn't even sure if 'together' is a right term to describe _whatever_ they have. He sighs deeply looking at the sky. Why can't he have a normal life with no drama?

"Why are you up this early?" He sees Zayn leaning on the balcony looking at the birds that are tweeting with a soft smile and he looks so _innocent_. But Harry knows best.

He doesn't answer and turns his head ahead of him again. "Oh, you also have a morning shift!" Zayn grabs one of his arms pushing it away from the fence to stand in front of him and locks his fingers behind his neck, Harry isn't leaning in, he is just looking at Zayn's eyes that got him hooked _every single time_. So Zayn stands on his tiptoes to kiss Harry softly and Harry isn't surprised when he kisses him back closing his eyes in the process.

It seems that Zayn has Harry's heart at the palm of his hand. He can drop it, step on it, rip it all apart in one moment and in the next he's healing it. The cycle is on repeat and Harry knows he's only playing with his heart and that he'll never be his but he's an idiot who'd drown so deep that he can't see the surface anymore.

Zayn pulls away first as always, "Come on! We have a job to do!" Zayn takes his hands and Harry follows without a word.

They reach the first floor, it's not that busy but there are still many people around. Zayn is sitting on the stage smiling at Harry. He grabs the mic and waits for the music to play.

 _Can your heart be mine in search?_  
_'Cause I have no time to help you find_  
 _All the words, Melodies and memories_  
 _Stories that sound absurd, I will tell no lies_  
 _As long as you look me in the eyes_  
 _I'll go wherever you are, I'll follow behind_

He's closing his eyes every now and then and meeting the crowd's eyes some mother moments.

 _Heard about all the things you've done_  
_And all the wars that you've been in_  
 _Heard about all the love you lost_  
 _It was over before it began_  
 _Heard about all the miles you've gone, Just to start again_  
 _Heard about all that you've been through_  
 _It sounds like you need a friend, a friend_

He's looking at Harry and Harry finds it very ironic that it resembles somehow their situation.

_Please don't wait, I'm not coming home tonight_   
_I wanna love you but I can't_   
_As long as you look me in the eyes_   
_I'll go wherever you are, I'll follow behind_

Harry needs to find something to distract the burning in his eyes.

 _Heard about all the things you've done_  
_And all the wars that you've been in_  
 _Heard about all the love you lost_  
 _It was over before it began_  
 _Heard about all the miles you've gone, Just to start again_  
 _Heard about all that you've been through_  
 _It sounds like you need a friend, a friend_

Zayn isn't looking at him anymore.

_I never doubted myself, but I doubted you  
I'm tired of looking at myself, in my rear view_

Harry wants to laugh at his choice of the song because really, he could have put something else.

 _Heard about all the things you've done_  
_And all the wars that you've been in_  
 _Heard about all the love you lost_  
 _It was over before it began_  
 _Heard about all the miles you've gone, Just to start again_  
 _Heard about all that you've been through_  
 _It sounds like you need a friend, a friend_

Zayn finishes and gets off the stage heading to Harry's direction smiling widely as he approaches him.

"What did you think of the song?" Zayn asks.

"Good" he replies flatly, and Zayn frowns.

"You've been off since morning, something wrong?"

"No, I'm just … thinking about … everything that has happened, you know? I miss home" and he isn't completely lying because he _is_ thinking about what _happened_ and he also misses his home so badly.

Zayn smiles at him softly and grabs his face leaning him down for a quick kiss, "Want me to take the stress off?"

Harry knows what he means and he's hesitating but Zayn is already walking him back to their room.

Once they are inside Zayn is pushing him against the door kissing him _hard_. He's kissing back just as hard, his hands are on Zayn's waist and they're sliding down to his hips then to his ass and it's _so_ tempting so he squeezes it making Zayn moan into his mouth and start grinding on him. Harry should be mad at him but he's so turned on right now and Zayn is pulling off his shirt and leading him back to the bed.

He takes a moment to just admire Zayn's body beneath him, but Zayn is acting too fast that he doesn't have a chance to do so. He's fumbling with his pants pulling them down and Harry sits up to take them off along with his shirt and Zayn is taking off his own.

He's back on top of Zayn kissing him deeply, his hands rubbing his thighs up and down then at his sides, his chest. Zayn's arms are locked behind his neck and Harry's fingers reach his nipples rubbing and twirling making Zayn moan and tilts his head back breaking the kiss. Harry trails open mouthed kisses to his jaw and neck and starts to suck once he found his sweet spot.

Zayn is calling his name breathlessly and he moves down sucking at his nipples while Zayn's hands pull at his hair. Every spot of Zayn's body just smells good, tastes good, and is _so_ soft. He turns back to kiss Zayn on the lips and they pullout for air, "Lube and condom?"

"First drawer" Harry reaches behind Zayn and fumbles till he finds them. He coats his fingers and pushes one slowly into Zayn. Zayn is closing his eyes and breathing heavily so Harry strokes his sides gently. He pushes a second finger in and he's thrusting them slowly stretching him out. He adds a third finger and goes for his Prostates making Zayn moan loudly. He pushes his fingers out and grabs the condom but Zayn swats it away from his hands.

Zayn shakes his head, "Want to feel you, _raw_ " Harry nods and rubs some lube on his length. He starts sliding in slowly and Zayn grabs the sheets tighter. Once he's all in he leans to give Zayn small kisses on every part of his face and he starts to _giggle_. Harry smiles softly at him and pushes his hair out of his face. "You alright? Am I hurting you?"

Zayn shakes his head, "Move". Harry looks at him for a second then starts moving slowly. He's keeping a moderate pace, he's not thrusting into him relentlessly, not an agonizing slow pace either. But he's going deep with every thrust, and Zayn wanders how many people got to feel Harry this way. Harry keeps stroking his sides gently and kissing him deeply.

Harry fastens his pace a little and Zayn's eyes roll to the back of his head. He picks his legs and throws them over his shoulder rolling his hips to change his angle and goes _deeper_. He keeps his pace and Zayn is moaning his name loudly and it's heaven to his ears. He leans in forward and catch Zayn's lips in a deep kiss. "Harry, I'm …" he doesn't get to finish and he's already cumming. Harry isn't stopping though and rolls his hips again and thrust deeper if that even possible making Zayn moan at the top of his lungs.

Zayn's insides are clutching on Harry and he gives another deep thrust and closes his eyes tightly and cursing loudly. He is pulling away but Zayn grabs his shoulders and shakes his head making Harry thrust back again filling him in. Zayn is waiting for Harry to pull off but Harry rolls his hips yet _again_ and goes deeper and releases some more. And he's too sensitive to take anything more and he feels like he's gonna blackout. Harry collapses on Top of him till he's able to catch his breath and pulls off of Zayn getting up to grab a towel and cleaning them both.

He lays on bed next to Zayn who's giving him a lazy smile. He smiles back and pulls him in his arms playing with his hair. Zayn's hand in tracing his biceps then goes to his chest and slides to his abs making his fingers traces them slowly. He chuckles looking up at Harry, "I never thought you'd be the type to work out"

"So how am I compared to all of your clients?"

Zayn blushes and gives Harry a shy smile still looking at his chest with his hands there, "Perfect" he whispers.

"Does that mean I'm better?"

Zayn looks up at him with a shy smile, "Yes, you're better than my clients … and better than everyone else I've ever met, and I'm not just talking about sex. I mean, it's _amazing_. But I'm more into what's _inside_ "

Harry's mind is divided into two, he wants to believe Zayn but every time he does he ends heart broken and he's just tired of all the push and pulls.

"Zayn, what am I to you?"

Zayn stops his hands and looks up at Harry with confusion written on his face, "Um …" he looks like in deep thoughts. He doesn't answer though.

"Like, how do you feel about me?" he tries again.

"Well, you're nice, sweet, gentle …"

Harry sighs, "Not that" He sits up on the bed and Zayn sits up as well facing him.

"Zayn, what's your relationship with Louis?"

Zayn frowns, "He's my best friend"

"Just your best friend? Cuz I can tell there's more"

"We're just very close because we've been with each other since we were kids"

"Are you in love with him?"

Zayn frowns deeper "No"

"Are you in love with me?"

Zayn stares at him for a moment not giving him an answer. Harry chuckles and shakes his head getting up and started dressing, "Of course you're not" he mumbles.

Zayn finally snaps out of it and gets up as well standing next to Harry, "Harry, wait, I …" he seems to struggle with words and Harry looks back at him crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, I think I … Like you? I just … I don't know"

"You think?" Harry scoffs at him. "Zayn, I'm _in love with you_ , and you just _think_ that you may or may not _like_ me? If you don't just say it"

"Harry …"

"Zayn, I'm tired of all of this! Just let me go!" Harry says and he's about to break. And he wishes that his heart would stop pushing him back every time towards Zayn. But his initials are already _carved_ there.

"Harry, I'm just _scared_ , okay!" Zayn shouts as him, "I've never been in a relationship in my entire life. I don't know what to do with all those feeling that I'm not familiar with. And I'm just … No one ever treated me that way and I … I don't want it to go away … I don't want _you_ to go away" He's having tears in his eyes. _Why is Harry always the reason on his tears?_

"Oh, I … I'm just. Sorry, I thought you …" Harry groans. Actions are much better than words anyway so he hugs Zayn tightly. He may have been through a lot, but right now with Zayn in his arms, he's fine.

 ****

"You're grinning" Louis gave Zayn a knowing look, "You fucked! I want Details!"

"We didn't fuck" Zayn paused and smiles once more, "We made love"

"Zayn, on stage in ten minutes!" someone called.

"I better go" He turns to leave but pauses and turns back to Louis, "Will Harry be here?"

"Yeah"

"I don't want him to see me like this" he mumbles.

"Why not? If anything it turns him on" Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

Zayn didn't reply, he just shook his head and headed back to the backstage.

****

Harry knows Zayn would be singing in costume tonight, seducing people and even shagging some. He hates it, he doesn't want people touching Zayn in that way.

"You're late! I thought you were gonna miss the show!" Louis shouts at him, "It's a bit different this time" He grins at him.

"What sort of _different_?" he squints his eyes at Louis.

"You'll see. If you're lucky, you may get a _bite_ " before he can question Louis on what he means, the music is played but the lights are not off. The curtains are pulled up and Zayn is sitting on a chair backwards with a free mic in his hands. High-heel leather boots, tight strapped-back crop-top, along with tight leather pants, all in black as usual. With his hair pushed to the side and he's smirking.

Harry leans on his elbows and waits for the start of the show.

 _I left a note on my bedpost_  
_Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes_  
 _What I tend to do when it comes to you_  
 _I see only the good, selective memory_

Harry shakes his head, Zayn always choose the right words to describe him.

 _The way he makes me feel yeah, gotta hold on me_  
_I've never met someone so different_  
 _Oh here we go, you a part of me now, you a part of me_  
 _So where you go I follow, follow, follow_

He's now standing and he goes down the stage towards the people.

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I keep forgetting I should let you go_  
 _But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
 _Is us kissing in the moonlight_  
 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you_  
 _Ooooh, I can't remember to forget you_

He goes to a man grabbing his jaw and bringing him closer but pushes him away before doing anything giving him a wink and goes to another straddling him. _That's_ what Louis meant by different.

 _I go back again, Fall off the train, Land in his bed_  
_Repeat yesterday's mistakes_  
 _What I'm trying to say is not to forget_  
 _You see only the good, selective memory_

He grinds on him once then gets up quickly going to another leaning his back on his chest.

 _The way he makes me feel like_  
_The way he makes me feel_  
 _I never seemed to act so stupid_  
 _Oh here we go_  
 _He a part of me now, he a part of me_  
 _So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh_

He turns his gaze and it lands on Harry and he makes a motion with his finger urging Harry to _follow_. Harry is confused for a moment, does he really want him to go there or he's just playing along with the lyrics of the song. But before he can decide Zayn is already turning his back on him.

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I keep forgetting I should let you go_  
 _But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
 _Is us kissing in the moonlight, Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
 _I can't remember to forget you_

He's leaning on a pole sliding ever so slowly.

 _I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_  
 _I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_  
 _I'd do anything for that boy_

He's looking at Harry again and gives him a small smile before turning to the crowd again.

 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I keep forgetting I should let you go_  
 _But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
 _Is us kissing in the moonlight_  
 _Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you_

Zayn walks backwards to the stage keeping his hands behind his back holding the mic and the curtains are pulled down.

Harry sighs deeply, he's jealous. But this is Zayn's job, and he can't do anything about it.

"Excuse me, you know where I can book a date with that singer?" a man asks Harry.

"Oh, um … his schedule is full for tonight" Harry replies. He doesn't really know if Zayn is having anything but even if he doesn't he would _never_ lead someone to him.

"That's fine, I can take it anytime of the week"

"Um …" before Harry could reply he's cut off by Louis.

"The manager office is down the hall, that's where you book" and Harry glares at him. The man thanks him and leave.

"I thought you were his _friend_?"

"And I thought you actually have a _brain_!" Louis retorts. "If we didn't bring in money we're not needed bighead" he pauses then smirks, "Jealous much?"

"Yes" Harry doesn't hesitate to say it. He wants to take Zayn away if he could. He seems to have two different personalities. One who is sexy as hell, always confident and flirty. The other is shy, sweet and Harry wants that part of him to stay. Not that he doesn't like the first one, but Zayn gives _that_ to his customers and he may like it if it was just for him. _Great_ , now he seems _possessive_!

"Well, sorry but we really need to make a living"

"Can't you make a living somewhere else? I'm sure there are places that are _much_ better than _this_ "

"Harry, wake up! This isn't the _Northern Kingdom_!" Louis says bitterly and walks away.

****

"Do you mean it just vanished?"

"No, I … don't know. It's lost"

"Which means?"

"One of you will get it back, it's only a matter of time. But I can't tell which of you is having it"

"If we didn't …."

"I know"

****

"Liam, we can't launch an army to the Eastern Kingdom. For all we know, _our_ kingdom could be in danger"

"We need to get him back! I can't just sit here knowing he's somewhere unsafe!"

"Liam, he's the _Chaos Magician_ , he can take care of himself, he's not young anymore. And besides, if he could open a portal leading him there then he can come back as well. We know he's still alive and that all what matters"

Liam sighs deeply and nods. He hope that Harry is safe. He may be praying for Zayn's death but that's not relatable.


	14. CHAPTER 13

"Hey Zee, look what I got!"

Zayn turns to Louis seeing he has a small object in his hands. "And what's that?"

"A vibrator"

"Again, I repeat my question"

"It's a sex toy"

"Oh … Okay"

"Zee, I wanna try it"

Zayn eyes the object again, "Okay" he says slowly.

"Get in bed"

Zayn narrows his eyes at Louis, "You said _you_ wanna try it"

"Well, yeah, obviously"

"Then why do _I_ have to get in bed?"

Louis sighs, "Obviously, you _bottom_. Besides, I heard it's _great_ and I'd never hurt you so …"

Zayn hesitates but Louis leads him to the bed, he starts taking off his clothes and Zayn doesn't know why but he got this weird feeling that this is _wrong_. They've done it before plenty of times, but all that comes to his mind is _Harry_.

Louis gives him a weird look so he shakes his head and starts taking off his own clothes. Louis grabs the lube and starts stretching Zayn with two fingers, they're don't go far because they're not long like _Harry's_. Zayn needs to get Harry off his head.

Louis starts sliding the vibrator slowly and positions it towards Zayn's prostates. He turns it on and Zayn gasps. The feeling is _amazing_ and he moans loudly, but it's not _enough_.

"Fuck, Lou! Want you … Now!" And Louis doesn't have to be told twice, he lubes his own cock and starts sliding in along with the vibrator. His tip is touching it and Zayn is clutching so tightly around him and it feels _too_ good.

He starts thrusting hard into Zayn, both moaning loudly, and every thought that Zayn was having about Harry is now _gone_. He doesn't last for long and he comes with a loud moan, Louis following right after. The pleasure is too much, the vibrator is still on and Zayn is screaming from over sensation. Louis can't take it either, he slides away fast and grabs the vibrator pulling it out very slowly teasing Zayn. He finally gets it out and turns it off and lays in bed next to Zayn.

"Fuck, that was _awesome_ " Louis says breathlessly.

"Yeah" Zayn agrees. He even thinks of another round because this just feels _too_ good.

****

Harry was on the other side of room not daring to come in. He heard Zayn moaning _Louis'_ name loudly. But he doesn't cry anymore, He's tired of all of this. Zayn lying to him again and again and again. And he being the idiot he is, believes him every single time.

He doesn't want to see neither of their faces so he turns to the bar. He'd never been drunk before but he doesn't care what happens anymore, he just wants this heavy feeling to go away. He downed a couple of shots feeling his head light.

He stumbled back to their room, sleep sound so good right now, he's dizzy. He bumps into someone and apologizes seeing the girl he's known her name by now. _Macy_.

"Oh, Harry! You don't look okay!" she seems concerned. She's always nice, _why couldn't he fall in love with her instead?_

He smiles at her and licks his lips, if Zayn could do it with others then why can't he? He leans in to the girl backing her to the wall, hands are on each side of her head. "Why don't you lead me to your room?" he whispers in deep voice making her shiver. She bites her lips and nods leading him to her room.

Once they're in he slams her into the wall and goes for her neck, she has a soft skin, but not as soft as _him_. He shakes his thought away and starts sucking making her moan, and for some reason, it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. He picks her up and lays her on bed, he starts taking off his clothes and he girl stares and runs her hands all over his chest.

"Fuck, Harry! You're so sexy"

He doesn't reply back and undresses her, she has a nice body but all he can think about is _him_ , again. She grabs his neck and pulls him down for a kiss, he kisses back. She hands him a lube and a condom and he tears the condom putting it on and lubing it. He slides two fingers inside her and she moans. He wishes deep down that this was Zayn but it wasn't, and for that, he doesn't go gentle. He pounds in her hard making her scream and dig her nails into his back, there's probably blood there form her sharp nails but he doesn't care.

Once he's done he puts on his clothes back on and leaving with a simple 'bye'

He stumbles back to their room. Louis was out somewhere and Zayn was sitting on the bed reading a book. He looks up once Harry gets in and gives him a soft smile.

_The devil is smiling at him._

Harry doesn't return the smile and flops on his blankets. Zayn puts his book down gently on the night stand and walks over to Harry, "You've been drinking"

"So?"

Zayn notices his clothes and hair are messy and he smells of a women's perfume. "Did someone force themselves on you?"

Harry then looks at Zayn, "No, I did it willingly" he smirks.

Zayn frowns, "Oh" He looks down playing with the hems of his sleeves, "Okay" He turns back to the bed with a heavy feeling in his heart. He never felt like this before, he was … _Jealous_. He didn't like the idea of Harry being with someone else.

Harry sighs deeply and gets up and lays next to Zayn, his feet are falling from the side. He was staring at Zayn with sad eyes.

"Doesn't it hurt you?" Zayn frowns not knowing what Harry was talking about.

"It hurts, Zayn. Too much" his voice is cracking and he takes Zayn's hand putting it on his chest near his heart. He normally would probably never do something like that but he's drunk and tired and hurt.

Zayn feels his own heart breaking at the sight, Harry is _hurt_ and it's all because of _him_. He doesn't know what to say, Harry is giving him too many unfamiliar feelings and he doesn't know how to deal with them. He cups Harry's face stroking his cheeks with his thumbs gently, "I'm so sorry, I … I don't know what to do Harry. I … This is all new to me and I'm just-"

Harry puts his arms around his waist and brings him closer, "Then I'll show you how" He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. Zayn sighs and closes his eyes as well. "Okay" he whispers.

Harry wakes up the next morning with one of his arms feeling a bit numb, he can feel a light weight on it and he opens his eyes slowly to see Zayn smiling softly at him. He stares at him for a while, last night events are coming slowly to him. He tries to move his arms when his hands makes contact with Zayn's back so he decides to leave them there.

"Morning"

"We need to talk" Zayn nods at him and he sits up on the bed feeling a bit dizzy.

"Here, take this first" Zayn hands him a pill and a glass of water and he gladly takes them.

Harry sighs and looks around the room, "Where's your friend?"

"Louis has a day shift today, we have the night one"

Harry nods, "Zayn, what do you know about relationships?"

"Um … as in what exactly?"

"Zayn, when you fall in love with someone you stay loyal to that person" He feels guilty now about what he did last night, "You don't do intimate stuff with other people, that's just wrong"

He looks as Zayn to see him looking back with big eyes like he's a kid learning a new thing for the first time, and well, it's true. Zayn's _never_ been in a relationship before. At least that what he told him.

"I don't like seeing you with others. I know it's your job and I _hate_ it. Maybe I can't stop you from that just _yet_. But … Why also _Louis_?" He spits Louis' name like a venom.

Zayn is still looking at him then he frowns, "Why does it matter? We don't love each other _that_ way, we just do it"

Harry rubs his nose bridge, this is gonna be hard, he needs to try another approach, "Zayn, you're still not sure about your feelings about me, but it's different from what you feel towards Louis?" Zayn nods.

"Well, if you want _us_ to work out we need to set some rules" Zayn is still staring at him and Harry sighs again, "Meaning, that you don't have sex with Louis, it pisses me off and breaks my heart knowing that someone else is giving you pleasure"

"Okay"

Harry raises his eyebrows, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I don't really get it but I like you and I don't want to hurt you, I'll talk to Louis about it" Zayn smiles at him and Harry slowly nods. _Maybe they can work after all_. He needs to find a way out of this place as well.

****

"If I can't have it then neither will he. He can't stand to both of us at his state, we need to kill him"

Ursula nods and opens a portal leading them to the _Eastern Kingdom_.

After what happened in the Under World, everything was broken down. Many died and luckily Jafaar and Ursula were still alive. Jafaar doesn't have any powers but Ursula does and if one of two died then the powers will hopefully come back to the other.

Ursula could sense the powers are refusing to get back to Jafaar, meaning it would go back to Harry. And that meant the end of the dark ages _again_. They have waited long enough and they weren't keen on waiting another century.

****

When Zayn told Louis about what Harry said he pretended to be crying and erasing an imaginary tear saying _'my baby has grown up and found love_ ' which he had been teasing Zayn about it nonstop and Zayn would blush _every single time_.

He has the day shift today and Harry has it with him along with Louis and whenever he catches Harry's eyes he smiles and bites his lips which Harry smiles widely at. He's afraid though, nothing good ever lasts to him, and Harry is his shining star in a dark night that he doesn't want it to fade. He's having all those strange feels which Harry causes them all but he likes them. It's something new but he'll deal with it.

 _It's been a while since I was lost for words_  
_Need I wasn't static and stutters_  
 _I never knew a love that doesn't hurt_  
 _Feeling the heat and the burn_

 _Just give me one good reason_  
_Drop everything and leave it_  
 _Seconds away from turning this car back around_  
 _Something about your feeling, pushing and pulling me in_  
 _And now my walls fall down_

 _Usually fearless, why am I scared of happy?_  
Usually fearless, why am I scared of happy?  
_I'm afraid of nothing, I'm afraid of no one_  
 _Used to be fearless, why am I scared of happy?_  
 _Scared of happy_

 _There is something good in sticking to your guns_  
_No one to blame but yourself_  
 _I take a step back and I breathe for once_  
 _This is what I want_

 _You give me one good reason_  
_Drop everything and leave it_  
 _Seconds away from pulling up outside your door_  
 _Something about your feeling, pushing and pulling me in_  
 _That's why I come back for more_

 _Usually fearless, why am I scared of happy?_  
Usually fearless, why am I scared of happy?  
_I'm afraid of nothing, I'm afraid of no one_  
 _Used to be fearless, why am I scared of happy?_  
 _Scared of happy_

 _When it all goes down, when it all goes down_  
_Will you still be around?_  
 _I'm coming back, no more running away_

 _Usually fearless, why am I scared of happy?_  
Usually fearless, why am I scared of happy?  
_I'm afraid of nothing, I'm afraid of no one_  
 _Used to be fearless, why am I scared of happy?_

 _I'm afraid of nothing, I'm afraid of no one_  
_Used to be fearless, why am I..._  
 _Why am I scared of happy?_

He finishes the song smiling at Harry who's smiling back at him. He gets down and rushes to hug Harry, he's having a good feeling about it and relaxes in Harry's arms, "You don't have to be scared, Zayn. I'll always be here for you" he smiles down at Zayn and kisses his head.

Zayn grabs Harry's hand and leads him to a small room, there is a sofa on one side and a pole on the other.

"This is a private show, sit" Zayn whispers in Harry's ear seductively and Harry does what he's told.

Zayn is wearing normal clothes, a long sleeved light brown shirt which shows the color of his eyes _perfectly_ , and white skinnies. He looks good as _always_. He's turning on the music and shuffling till he gets the right one and turns to lean on the pole, both hands on it behind his back.

 _Sweat drippin' from my body_  
_We both at this party_  
 _So come and show me your moves_  
 _I got some things I can teach you too_  
 _If you wanna see, oh_

"There are rules. One, you don't move, you just sit and watch" The way he says it alone makes Harry hard already and he wanders how many people had to witness this as well.

 _You say you a need a shot of the Henny_  
_Then you're ready_  
 _Do what you need to do_  
 _Cause I'll be waiting for you_  
 _It's about to get hot and heavy_

"Two, no touching" He begins swaying his hips up and down in 8 figure. He gets round the pole giving his back to harry pressing to the pole and sliding down.

 _It's really late_  
_You're getting close and the lights are off_  
 _Your body's in sync to the beat of my heart_  
 _And I can feel your nature rising while I whine on you_

He stands up once more and locks his legs around the pole grinding on it and spinning and Harry has to bite his lips and grip the arms of the sofa to stop himself from taking Zayn right there and then.

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_  
_Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Let's dance like we're making love_

He was full on dancing around the pole changing sides putting his hands up then over his hair and sometimes sliding down near his crouch.

 _If we're down just maybe_  
_We dance like we're making babies_  
 _As soon as our song comes on_  
 _Cause boy we got all night long_  
 _So if you ready, I'm ready_  
 _To get it, come on_

He starts moving slowly towards Harry swaying his hips in the process till he sits on his lap straddling him touching his bulge slightly and Harry is already leaking.

 _I see a little faded_  
_You wanna get crazy out on this floor_  
 _I hope you sure this is what you want_  
 _Cause once I'm turned on_  
 _You can't turn me off_

He starts grinding slowly as he moves his hips and his ass is touching Harry's bulge ever so often and it's driving him crazy. "Fuck!" He reaches to touch any part of Zayn but he swats his hand away and stands up once more heading back to the pole. He's not even hard and Harry's here having trouble breathing. He reaches to palm himself through his pants searching for any friction, but Zayn is quick to swat his hands once more.

"Don't break the rules or I'll stop the show. You don't make a move, no touching, means you stay still" He speaks so _calmly_ and it's so _sexy_. He looks at Harry's bulge and smirks, "Not even yourself" He turns his eyes to meet Harry's who nods.

 _It's really late_  
_You're getting close and the lights are off_  
 _Your body's in sync to the beat of my heart_  
 _And I can feel your nature rising while I whine on you_

He's biting his lips and sliding his hand to his crotch like he's teasing Harry and it's working.

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_  
_Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Let's dance like we're making love_

He gets back to shaking his hips and spinning around the pole.

  _Of the wall, Body to body you and I_  
_All through the night baby_  
 _Closer than before_  
 _Dance like no one's watching you and I, and I_  
 _Be the time of your life baby_

He heads back to Harry and sits just above his bulge not touching it knowing exactly what he's doing to him, "Come" he whispers and Harry feels like he'd been waiting for this forever, coming like he never did before making a mess in his pants. He just came almost un touched.

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_  
_Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_  
 _Let's dance like we're making love_

The songs ends and Zayn leans in for a quick kiss and playing with Harry's hair till his breathing even. He sits next to him and Harry finally finds his voice again, "That, was hot" he looks at Zayn who's smiling widely at him.

"There's a bathroom over there. I also brought you extra clothes"

"You planned all of this?" Harry chuckles but goes to the bathroom and Zayn is following him.

"Yeah, wanted to do something for you" He's smiling softly at him and Harry smiles back.

"You're gonna watch me take a shower?" Harry smirks, two can play this game.

Zayn bites his lip and stares at Harry's body up and down then shakes his head, "Have to get back to work" Then he leaves. Harry pouts, he wanted Zayn with him here. Maybe go for a round in the shower. He bites his lips in thought and sighs looking down, Zayn is capable of getting him hard _twice_ in less than 10 minutes.

He is just finishing drying his hair and heading out of the room to hear a loud crash. He whips his head to the side and gasps.

The tall lady he'd seen in the _Underworld_ with the black man is standing there. She's throwing everyone in her way walking down the hallway to Harry. _Shit_.

She raises her hand towards Harry but something sharp comes her way, a _magic arrow_. Harry looks back to see Louis. At least he's not alone in this fight.

"Get back! You don't have any magic, I'll deal with it" Louis stands in front of him.

The lady laughs loudly, "Boy, you don't have the powers to stop _me_ "

She then whips her hand towards Louis and Louis is thrown at the end of the hallway and his back hits the wall and he falls to the ground groaning in pain.

"What's going o-" Harry turns his head again to see Zayn is also thrown to the side and his head makes contact with the edges of the frame of a hanging painting. He falls to the ground with a loud scream. Harry rushes to his side scooping him in his arms and he feels something sticky in his hands, he raises it to see _blood_ , and it's coming from Zayn's head.

Harry doesn't hear the many gasps that are around him nor does he notice his body slowly changing to his black form. All he cares about it Zayn. All he thinks about is Zayn, and he tightens his grip on him hugging him tightly, "I promised you I won't let you get hurt"

He sits him down gently on the floor and turns to the two who made this whole mess. He stands up slowly and takes a deep breath. The lady throws more magic arrows at him but they simply fade before touching his body. He starts walking towards them but they take a step back then exchanging a look and trying to run away.

Harry notices that and makes a barrier around them. He starts closing the barrier on them slowly using his hands till there is no more enough space. "Die" He claps his hands and all that is seen is black liquid.

He makes the barrier disappear turning what's inside to ashes and falling to the floor. He looks around to see people are looking at him with wide eyes and hanging mouths. He doesn't care about them though, he turns to Louis who's not caring about anything, he is calm and carrying unconscious Zayn in his arms. He motions Harry to follow him and he does.

They get back to their room and Louis takes care of Zayn's injury. He patched him up and waiting for him to wake up.

"Don't worry, it's not fatal. By the way, what you did was pretty cool! I thought you lost your powers!"

"Yeah, me too" He's back to his normal form now.

"Sounds like you needed a motive is all" Louis wiggles his eyebrows at him and Harry laughs.

"Yeah"

"So … back there you opened many portals. Think you can do it again?"

"I'll try"

"The sooner the better you know"

Harry nods and stands up, he's right. They need to get out of here soon. He tries to concentrate on his hands making a small ball of magic appear. 'A portal to the northern kingdom' he closes his eyes tightly and makes the ball float in the air slowly expanding. He opens his eyes slowly and touches the middle of it making it open.

"Woah! Dude!"

"You need to take anything from here?"

Louis looked around the room, there wasn't much that they needed here. He grabbed a bag picking all of their clothes combined and throwing them in it, "Let's roll!" He gives the bag to Harry and carries Zayn in his arms. Harry motions to Kai to get in and they all hop in.

_They land on a hard floor._

Louis looks at Zayn making sure he's okay first then around.

_It was their house at the Northern Kingdom. They made it._

"Yes!" Louis screams loudly and he can see Harry smiling widely. They hear a groan and they turn back to see Zayn sitting up grasping his head in his hands.

"Zee!" Louis hugs him tightly but gets pushed away. Louis frowns and looks at him, "You alright, mate?"

Zayn is giving Louis a strange look, "Who are you?"


	15. CHAPTER 14

Fate must really hate Harry. Every step he takes toward Zayn he backs two. Just as he thought that he's finally able to have a happy life with him, everything crumbles and they're back at the start point.

Zayn couldn't even remember his own name or his past or anything at all. Louis tried so hard to convince him that the house they own right now he lives in it and that they're his friends. Zayn seemed suspicious of every move they make like, he doesn't believe them the slightest.

After too many negotiations, he agreed to let Louis lead him to his room. He didn't like half of the stuff he owned. It's like he's turning to a complete different person.

Harry decided going back to the castle, Liam and Niall must be so worried about him by now and he'd missed them so much.

The guards seemed surprised to see Harry but also relieved, he met Niall on the way who gasped and hugged the life out of him scolding him for leaving like that. Liam also did the same thing but kept asking too many question to which Harry lied about most of them because he kept mentioning how 'Zayn is a bad person and he's the one dragging him to all of those trouble' He didn't like the way Liam spoke about him, he didn't even get a chance to properly sit down and have a conversation and give him a chance.

Kai seemed to be extremely happy going back to him comfortable bed. Harry didn't see any difference, he didn't mind staying anywhere as long as he's with Zayn. But that's changed, so he flops down on his bed. Sleep sounds like a good idea right now. They'll try to get Zayn to remember later.

****

"We used to work at this restaurant, so I'm just glad they accepted us back"

Zayn is eyeing Louis carefully, Louis had been very kind to him but he still didn't know him so he doesn't trust what he doesn't know. It's safer that way right?

Louis explained to their co-workers that Zayn had lost his memory so they tried their best not to push on the poor guy.

"Zayn, take that to the kitchen" Louis hands him a tray of empty plates. Watching him nod and take it from him.

Zayn didn't want to get out of his room for a full week, he refused to see Harry or anyone else. Louis was glad that he's at least letting him talk to him. But it was mostly daily things, he wouldn't open up to Louis, he's always watching him with cautious and Louis had never seen Zayn like this.

The band was playing some music on the stage and he can see Zayn staring at them humming along. Louis smiled, maybe getting him back to sing can bring his memories back?

"You like the song they're playing?" And for the first time, Zayn doesn't flinch away, probably still into the music that's playing. He softly hums in response.

"You used to sing" He says slowly not wanting him to close on himself again, "You were amazing! Getting all the right notes. You have an amazing voice" Zayn sounds like he's in deep thoughts.

"I don’t know" he mumbles barely audible, "I mean, I'm not sure if people would like me"

"Zee, they adore you!" Louis gushes once more.

"Why don’t you give it a shot, hun?" Emily, another worker said grabbing Zayn's arm pushing him slightly to the stage. The band stopped playing and smiled widely at Zayn.

"Hey there Zaynie Boy! Wanna live it up today?" the guitarist, Mike, said.

"Um, I-I … um" He glances at all the people at the restaurant looking at him like they're staring into his soul. He's looking at all of those judging eyes and his heartbeats fastens and his breathings are coming out short.

"Hey!" Louis shouts and quickly grabs him before he falls down leading him back to the bathroom. He helps him wash his face, "Breath, Zee, you're gonna be fine, I'm here with you, okay?" Zayn looks up at him with big eyes and actually allows Louis to hug him. "O-Okay"

Louis sighs, Zayn is turning to a vulnerable innocent person that can't live in this cruel world and he feels like his duty from now on is to shield him away from any harm coming his way like a big brother. He's not complaining, he'd usually take care of Zayn no matter what.

****

Harry called Louis to see how Zayn's been doing and he told him that he's getting better and he can even come for a visit. He didn't see him in a whole week and misses him so much, so that's why he's at their house right now. Louis invites him in and he can see Zayn half laying on the couch sipping tea.

"Hey" Harry gives him a warm smile. But Zayn is just eying him wearily.

Louis sighs, "Zee, he's a friend. Just like me" Harry hates how Louis described him, they were _more_ than that, thank you very much.

"Harry"

Zayn nods slowly.

"You want anything to drink?" Louis asks.

"Um, I'll just take water, thank you" Louis nods and goes for the kitchen.

Harry turns back to Zayn who's not eyeing him anymore, he's blowing on his tea.

"You're staring" Harry snaps out of his daydreaming and tries to avoid his gaze to something else.

"Oh, um  ..." He's glad that Louis is back with his glass of water because he needed a distraction right now. Louis sets next to him.

"So, how's he?" he whispers to Louis.

Zayn slams his cup on the table making some of the liquid spill on it, at least neither the cup nor the table broke. "I'm right here, you know!" Zayn snaps at both of them.

"Zayn, we're just concerned" Louis says in a calm tone and Zayn slumps back to the couch with a huff and crossing his arms over his head. Louis smiles at him softly and Harry just thinks he's too adorable and he wants to kiss his pouty lips, but ends up with a wide smile.

Zayn is staring back at Harry and gets up slowly walking to the end of the couch next to Harry. Harry just sits there wondering if he did something wrong or if Zayn remembers him. Zayn just reaches his finger to poke his dimple, smiling widely as he does so.

"You have dimples! It's cute!" He pokes them another time then frowns when Harry's smile falls to try to speak back making them disappear.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" Louis laughs loudly and they both look at him.

"Oh my gosh, Zee! You sound like a two year old kid!" Zayn frowns at him and gets up grabbing his cup of tea and heads to the kitchen. "You're gonna clean your mess!" Louis shouts after him. He receives a glaring from Zayn as a reply but he come back with a towel to clean the table.

"Good boy" Louis pats his head once he leans in to clean the table and Zayn snaps at him, "I'm not a fucking dog!"

"I was just being me" then he pause, "Oh, right, sorry, you don't know _the me_ "

Zayn slaps his head playfully and gets back to the kitchen.

Harry sighs deeply at turns to Louis, "I think that's a good sign" He pinches his cheeks, "At least he likes you"

"He seems to get along with you well too"

"Well, yeah. We basically live and work together. Besides, it took me a week to get him out of his room, that wasn't easy"

Zayn comes back and sits back on his spot, Harry smirks and Zayn's gaze goes to his dimple again then to his eyes and Harry winks at him making him blush and chuckles shaking his head but a smile is still on his lips and it warms Harry's heart that he still has this effect on him. Louis is smiling widely at the two.

****

"Just try it on!"

Zayn sighs but takes the crop top from Louis' hands and puts it on. "Louis it's awkward!"

"I think you look hot" Zayn blushes deeply and smiles shyly at Louis.

"Thanks" he says in a soft tone and Louis grins at him and kisses him on the cheek to which Zayn blushes even more.

"Let's go then!"

They were just having a night out. Zayn is getting more friendly with people. Louis decided they got for a drink or two. He was concerned about Zayn but Harry was tagging along which means more freedom to himself. He doesn't hate Zayn but he's a hot guy and people were gonna try to make a move on him for sure, so having Harry with him was the best option. He'd never allow anyone to touch Zayn, and he was strongly built and also a great magician. And Louis just wanted to get laid knowing that he can't do anything with Zayn anymore.

"Harry, I don't like it here" Zayn mumbled clutching to Harry's shirt from behind. Harry looks back at him and smiles widely, he looks so adorable and hot in the same time.

"Don't worry, Zee. I got you!" He tries to reassure him and maybe some drinks can help Zayn. He won't be drinking tonight, he's keeping an eye on Zayn. Well, unless he tries to do the same thing they did on the other party, he wouldn't mind at all. He's been craving for Zayn ever since they got back but he can't do anything about it. At least Zayn considers him as a friend.

Zayn was hesitant at first but he ended up having 3 shots already and he seems to loosen up. "Harry! I want to dance!" He grabs his arms making Harry stand up and they go away from the bar through the crowd. Zayn seems to be really enjoying himself and they end up grinding on each other. Zayn's back is pressed to Harry's chest, Harry's arms around Zayn's waist, Zayn's head is leaning back on Harry's shoulder, and Harry can't take it anymore so he leans in to suck at Zayn's neck making him moan.

Zayn spins around and pulls Harry for a sloppy kiss. They end up stumbling outside on a bench, Harry's on top of Zayn. They pull off breathlessly, Harry looks back at Zayn and sets up suddenly realizing what he did. "Shit" Zayn is looking at him with confusion. But Harry shakes his head, "Let's get you home" Zayn pouts but is dragged by Harry against his will.

He shouldn't have taken advantage of a drunk Zayn, but Zayn was making the moves on him and it was getting so hot and he was already aching for Zayn. He groans loudly and finds Louis coming his way.

"If you still want to stay here that's cool I'll get him home"

Louis shakes his head, "Already done for today! See ya!" He grabs Zayn's arm who smiles at Louis once he spots him and they start walking away.

****

"Wow! How did you get that?" Zayn is playing with Harry's necklace. They were at the restaurant and he was having a break and Harry happens to be there at that time.

"Made it" Zayn is looking at him with raised brows.

"I'm a magician so I can turn stuff into others, here, let me show you" Harry grabs a napkin and folds him in his palm. He starts sliding it slowly out of his hand turning it to a chain then at the end he made a heart shaped crystal.

"Oh my god, Harry! This is so cool!" Harry smiled at him putting it around Zayn's neck, "No wonder you don't work. Do you also live in a castle?" he teases.

"Actually, I do" And Zayn gasps. "You never told me!"

"You never asked. Well, not since you lost your memory anyway"

Zayn bit his lips and looked up again at Harry, "How was I? Like, before?"

"Um … I can't really tell you that"

"Why" Zayn whines and pouts at Harry who chuckles.

"First, because I only met you few months ago. Two, I don't want you to get all mixed up. Just live your life and hopefully you'll get it back" Zayn doesn't remember what happened at the party and Harry is okay with it, he doesn't know if he wants Zayn to remember it or not. He doesn't want him to act all weird around him. It's nice what they have right now. Harry wants more but he'll take it slow.

Zayn nods, "Okay, I have to get back though. My break ends in a few seconds"

Harry nods and follows him. He leans on the counter and notices Zayn smiling shyly then looking down, he frowns and follows Zayn's gaze and it lands on … _Louis_?

Zayn come back to him, "Wish me luck!" and Harry is confused. Zayn gets on the stage and grabs the mic. "Um, I want to dedicate this song to someone special to me. And I hope all of you enjoy it"

The music starts to play and he seems nervous, he glances at Harry and he gives him a thumbs up with a wide smile and Zayn smiles back. Zayn takes a deep breath and starts singing.

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
 _For me it happens all the time_

He's now is looking at Louis and Louis is smiling back at him.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_  
 _And I don't know how I can do without_  
 _I just need you now_

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
 _For me it happens all the time_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_  
 _And I don't know how I can do without_  
 _I just need you now_

 _Oh, whoa_  
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_  
 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
 _And I don't know how I can do without_  
 _I just need you now_  
 _I just need you now_  
 _Oh, baby, I need you now_

People are cheering for him and he thanks them getting off the small stage and heading towards Louis who gives him a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks" Zayn replies softly, and he's _blushing_.

_Harry had lost him. Again._

****

Harry had been miserable for the last few days. He didn't go to the restaurant nor to Louis and Zayn's house. Zayn called him to check up on him and he lied on being okay.

So Zayn decided to pay him a surprise visit. He brought some doughnuts wrapped neatly in a small box. They were Harry's favorite and he guessed it may lighten up his mood. He's not sure what's gotten into Harry but he was his friend and he was concerned about him.

Louis told him how to get to the castle and the guards already know Zayn is a friend of Harry so they let him in. The castle is huge and he has to ask where Harry's room is. He meets someone who appears to be in his thirties.

"Um, excuse me"

Liam turns around to see a small figure in front of him. He raise his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Um, do you know how can I get to Harry's room? I'm a friend, my name's Zayn" he smiles at Liam.

_So this is the famous Zayn? Liam is no way going to tell him where Harry's room is._

"He's not here at the moment so you better go" he says in a harsh tone and the boy frowns then turns to sit on a chair.

"I'll wait" _What the hell? No! He must get rid of him_.

Liam sighs loudly and takes a seat on the other side facing the boy. He seems uncomfortable under his gaze as he shifts awkwardly in his seat looking down at the box in his hands.

Now that Liam got a chance to actually look at him, he seems to have a small body overall, his hands are small, his waist is small and he's short. Liam won't admit it but he also has a soft voice. His eyes look up for a second to meet Liam's then he puts them down again biting his lip. Liam gets to see that he has big hazel eyes and very long lashes that he'd never seen on a girl before. He hates to admit it but He actually looks _beautiful_. That's why Harry is so hooked on him.

Liam is looking him up and down and the boy's figure radiates 'innocent' that are just wanting to be _wrecked_. He doesn't get why he's suddenly turned on by this boy but he _is_ and he's not even gay.

"You know what, I guess he took the other door so maybe he's in his room right now. Come on" Liam stands up and the boy follows him nervously. Liam's eyes are getting dark and he doesn't like it but at least he's going to see Harry and get away from this man.

The man opens a door and Zayn enters then he's pushed against it suddenly, dropping the box on the floor and gasping as Liam's licking at his neck.

"P-Please stop!" He tries to push Liam away with all his force but it doesn’t work. Liam is much stronger than he is. Liam is holding his waist and pushing his hips forward making him gasp again. Liam takes the opportunity to push in inside his mouth, his hands sliding down to his ass.

"Please l-let go of m-me" he tries again but gets a bite just behind his ear in response.

Liam finally pulls away but he picks him up and pushes him down the bed. He takes off his belt and takes both of Zayn's hands tying them up with it to the bedpost. He then takes his clothes off along with Zayn's and he's mesmerized by the beauty beneath him.

Liam had never done it with a guy before but he heard about it. He can't wait to prepare him though so he just spits on his hands rubbing his already hard member and pushing into Zayn. Zayn screams in pain, he's big and he's unprepared and it hurts.

Liam leans in to suck at any part he's reaching, biting and licking, his skin is _so soft_ and he tastes _so good_ it's unreal. He never seen a girl having half of what Zayn have and if possible it turns him on even more and he pounds to Zayn harshly. Zayn isn't screaming in pleasure but Liam is, he feels hot and tight around him and he keeps thrusting till he's cumming inside of Zayn.

He pulls away panting heavily. He just fucked another man, and it's no other that the one he hated the most. And he _liked_ it. He was just so beautiful and Liam was suddenly trapped by the boy. He unties Zayn and throws his clothes at him while getting in his own.

He calls for a servant once they're done and tells her to take him to the front door. Zayn doesn't speak a word and neither does Liam.

****

Louis enters Zayn's room finding him crying on his bed. He rushes to his side. "Zee, what's wrong?" he pushes his hair away gently and slowly taking Zayn's arms off his face. He notices red marks on his wrists and he frowns, he then looks at his neck and gasps. He lifts his shirt to see more love bites on his torso.

"The fuck! Where were you?! Who did that?!" Louis shouts loudly and turns to Zayn who's still sobbing. He sighs and tries to calm himself. "Zee, I need you to tell me where were you and who did this to you" he speaks in a more calming tone.

"I-I went to the castle to check on Harry and-"

Louis doesn't wait for him to finish as he gets up flaring, "I'll kill that bastard!" and heads for the door.

****

Harry is laying in his bed when his door is bursted open. He frowns sitting up, before he manages to do anything a fist connects with his face.

"The hell!" He pushes whoever is that away and the other lands on the floor with a thud.

"You fuckhead! I told you if you ever hurt him I'll burn you alive!" He realizes it's _Louis_ , but why is he angry at _him_?

Louis gets on top of Harry once more trying to hit him again but Harry sways his hands in his direction making Louis fall to the ground again, "Bastard! You're not the only one who can use magic!" Louis shouts and balls his fists and he sways it to Harry's direction but Harry just grabs his arms pinning him down to the floor.

"I don't know what the hell you're taking about so just calm the fuck down and talk like a civilized person"

Louis' face is pushed on the ground with Harry on top of him and he can't push him away, "Don't act all innocent on me! I've been in the business far before you!"

Harry sighs, "You done?"

Louis grunts and tries to push Harry off one more time but fails and sighs deeply. Now that he thinks about it, Harry would _never_ do that to Zayn. Not even when he's _drunk_! The guy is so into him. "Zayn came home crying"

Harry frowns, "What? Why? And you just assumed that _I_ did it? Louis, you know I'd never do _anything_ to hurt him!" He lets go of Louis and they both sit up.

"He had marks on his wrists, and love bites all over his body and when he tried to sit up he was whimpering. Someone obviously raped him!"

Harry frowns deeper, "Again, you assumed it's _me_ because?"

"He came here!"

Harry is more confused now, "What?"

"You disappeared for a few days and he was talking about you so I guess he wanted to see you"

_Harry almost smiles at that, Zayn cared for him. But then frowns again, someone in the castle raped him!_

"Did you ask him who was it?"

Louis shakes his head. "Get up, if he's in the castle it'll be easy to find him"

Louis nods and they leave.

****

Zayn is in Louis arms, his head rested on his shoulder. Louis is stroking his back gently. He's not crying anymore. Harry is sitting on a chair next to the bed wishing Zayn would lay on him instead. But that's not the time to think about it, they need to get to whoever raped Zayn.

"Zee, I hate to do this to you but you have to know that we're here for you no matter what, okay?" Louis says softly and Zayn lifts his head to nod.

"What this man did to you in unacceptable and he needs to pay for it, yeah?" Zayn nods again.

"I need you to describe him to me" He grabs Zayn's hands in his and starts rubbing his thumb over them in a soothing manner.

"H-He was tall and big" Louis nods at him, "He … had dark brown eyes … light brown hair"

"What was he wearing?" Louis asks in the same tone.

"Um … black boots, black pants … white shirt" Louis looks at Harry who shakes his head.

"There are plenty who can wear that inside the castle and the looks are very similar to many as well"

"So, what do we do?" Harry glance at Zayn then at Louis.

"If I take him to the castle he should be able to recognize him" Zayn's eyes widen at that and he looks at Louis with frighten eyes while holding to his hands tightly.

"Shhh, it's alright, Zee. We'll be there for you so you don't have to worry, yeah?"

"C-Can we go tomorrow? I-I'm tired" he whispers and Louis nods, laying him back in bed and pulling the covers over him. He kisses his temple gently letting his lips linger there for a few seconds which makes Zayn blush and smile widely. Louis smiles softly at him whispering 'goodnight' and leading Harry out of the room.

****

Zayn called Harry saying he wanted to go alone. He said that Louis is probably gonna end up shouting and being extra violent and he doesn't want him to get _hurt_. Harry tries not to think of the fact that he doesn't want Louis to get hurt but is okay with Harry being hurt? They sneak up to the castle. Harry carried Zayn in his arms to which he blushed furiously and Harry found it _adorable_. He flied to the roof and Zayn was gushing about the fact that Harry is _'so awesome that can fly'_ and Harry smiled widely at him. They go down some floors but Zayn doesn't find the man and they end up in Harry's room because Zayn got too tired.

All the hallways and room doors are the same and Zayn doesn't know which room the man led him too. Once he's inside Harry's room he frowns. "Something wrong?" Harry asks.

Zayn is staring at his bed for a while then walks towards it, "Louis"

"What?"

"I-I can remember Louis being in this bed?" _He can remember … The night they crashed_! _Harry's eyes lit up, maybe he can remember the rest_.

He turns around and gasps, "The dragon! … K … Kai?" _And Harry smiles widely, he's remembering!_

"There … was a mess … and-" He turns to the drawer next to the bed opening it and closing it quickly turning to Harry with wide eyes, "I-I .. I'm so sorry! I swear I don't know why I did it! All I can remember is just …"

"Hey, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you no matter what. I'm never gonna get mad at you, Zayn" He gives him a soft smile and Zayn frowns.

"But .. But, I … robbed you! This is wrong!" Oh wow, he said he _didn't_ and now he says he _did_. He was even _crying_. Just wow, he'd lied too many times that Harry forgot to count after lie no.56 But he doesn't care, that was the past. And besides, if he never did, he wouldn't meet him again and he's glad he did.

"Zee, I don't care. It's how we met anyway" He grabs Zayn's shoulders and chuckles.

Zayn is still frowning so he leads him to the balcony for fresh air. There are some big pillows sprawled on the floor and they sit on it. Zayn is laying his face on his arms looking at the garden with a small smile and Harry is just staring at him dreamily.

"The sight is so beautiful" Zayn comments.

"Yeah, it is" Harry says slowly not taking his eyes off Zayn.

Zayn suddenly widen his eyes and steps back, "T-That's him"

Harry follows his gaze quickly and lands on Liam with some other guards, "Which one?"

"T-The one wearing t-the c-cape" Harry's jaw drop, his heart sinks and he slowly gets his gaze back to look at the man who did the horrible deed to Zayn.

_It was Liam._

Harry suddenly feels a rush of anger flooding over him and he clenched his jaw. He grabs the balcony fence and jumps over it. He lands in front of Liam and he gives him a weird look. Before he's able to sleep Harry's pinning him to the ground with his fists aiming for his face and he gets a good hit. Liam is surprised and the guards push Harry off Liam quickly.

Zayn gasps and rushes out of the room to get down to Harry. He's not a magician so he can't simply jump from the balcony so he takes the stairs. He prays that Harry is ok.

"I trusted you! How could you!" Liam gets up giving Harry a confused look.

"You knew I loved _him_ and still you … _raped_ him?" Harry's voice was breaking. He couldn’t believe that his friend, his big brother, the one he spent most of his life looking up to, is now _breaking_ him apart.

Liam eyes widen and he can't form a single word. He looks down and Harry pushes the guards away from him.

"Harry" Zayn whispers as he finally got there. Harry looks at him and so does Liam, and Zayn gulps when he meets Liam's gaze and quickly looks down and takes a careful step back. Harry sees it all and glare at Liam walking towards Zayn.

"Don't _ever_ come near him again, or god help me I'll turn this whole castle to _ashes_ " He says in a deep voice and his expression softens when he looks back at Zayn taking his hands gently leading him away from this place. The place he used to call _home_.


	16. CHAPTER 15

They didn't tell Louis who raped Zayn, they simply told him that they took care of the man and they won't be hearing from him anytime soon -or so hopes Harry-

Harry ended up crashing at their place. He told Louis that they made a scene at the castle and he had a fight with Liam so he didn't want to go back there. Kai ended up following Harry as well. He slept on the sofa, they provided him some pillows and blankets and some for Kai as well.

****

"You know I heard that those herbs can refresh your memory. You make them like tea and you drink it, it's best to have it at night right before you sleep"

"Yeah?" Zayn takes the small plastic bag from Sarah, "I'll give it a shot, thanks" he gives her a genuine smile and she returns it going back to serving the customers. He puts it in his pocket. It won't hurt him to try.

****

"That smells nice! What's that?" Louis asks entering the kitchen.

"Some herbs Sarah gave me. She said it may refresh my memory"

Louis nods, "Well, I'm off to bed. Night!" he gives him a kiss on the cheek and Zayn smiles shyly and blushes, "Night, Louis"

Zayn spots Harry with Kai outside sitting on the ground so he finishes his drink and goes to him, "Hey" he says softly and Harry looks up at him and gives him a small smile, "Hey"

"You alright?" he says sitting next to him.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"I don't know" he says after a long pause.

Zayn nods feeling very sleep all of the sudden, "Um, It's late. Don't you want to sleep?"

Harry shrugs looking at Kai and stroking his head gently making the dragon sleepy as well.

Zayn bites his lips looking back at Harry, he's concerned about him. He really wants to do more talking but he feels his eyelids heavy, "Well, I'm just gonna head to sleep, but we can talk at the morning, yeah?"

Harry nods not even looking at him. "Night, Harry"

"Night"

He gets to his bed and once he lays his head on the pillows he immediately falls asleep.

_He sees a girl approaching him, "Listen to me and listen carefully"_

****

Harry wakes up to see Louis patting Kai's head, _they get along?_ Louis smiles widely at him, "Looks like he's finally adapting to us!"

Harry smiles as well getting up and stretching. "Someone called Niall came today" Louis tells him and Harry sighs.

"He seemed really worried about you, maybe you should talk to him" Harry nods heading to the bathroom. He knows what Niall is going to tell him but he's mad at Liam not him so maybe he can go meet him somewhere to talk. He finishes his bath and calls Niall and they agree to meet at the hill. It was a chilly place with not much people there.

Niall and Harry share a long silence after the greeting, they're just sitting next to each other on the ground looking at the sunset.

"He refuses to tell me what happened between you two, so what's this all about?" Niall sits up and looks at Harry.

"He raped my boyfriend" wait. _Can he even call Zayn that?_

Niall eyes widen, "You have a _boyfriend_?"

Harry sighs, "Well, not _exactly_. We had a few episodes together, I'm not sure where we stand" He pauses for a moment, "But still, I care for him, I love him and he knew that! He couldn't just do what he did knowing pretty well it'll _hurt_ me!"

Silence lasts for a few more minutes.

"Did you hear Liam explain? Maybe that guy is lying, or he confused Liam for someone else, or-"

"When I confronted him about it he looked down. Liam _never_ does that unless he feels _guilty_ , that's enough proof for me. And I _believe_ Zayn"

"Wait, _Zayn_ is the guy?!" Niall almost shouts and Harry looks at him, "Yeah, why?"

Niall shrugs, "You just never told me. Was _he_ the reason you disappeared as well?"

"Partly …"

"Anyway, you two should talk and solve this whole thing up" Niall says standing up and so does Harry.

"I don't know, Niall. Just give me more time" Niall nods and they part. He goes back to the house and lays again on the couch.

When he opens his eyes again he sees Zayn standing in front of him. He sits up rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Can you come with me?" Harry looks at Zayn and his face is _blank_. He frowns, "Where to?" Zayn extends his hands, "Do you trust me?" Harry stares at him for a while and notices his eyes are a dark shade of brown. He'd _never_ seen his eyes look like this before, _did something happen?_ Harry takes his hands and he heads for the door. Harry gets in his shoes and follows him.

They walk for what seems like hours and Zayn is not talking to him. All what plays in his mind is _her_ words.

They reach a lake and Zayn stops, "So, Why did we come here?" Zayn turns to look at him and he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, as if it is fake. "I just wanted to tell you that I remember" He comes close to Harry and Harry frowns, "Remember what exactly?"

They're having little space between them and Zayn is having both of his hands behind his back, "Us" he whispers near Harry's lips while still looking at Harry's eyes.

A smile start stretching slowly on Harry's face, Zayn remembers them. The he frowns again, "Zee, but why did you bring us here?" Zayn closes the gap between them and Harry's question becomes long forgotten as he kisses back closing his eyes.

Harry's eyes snap open suddenly as he feels a sharp pain in his stomach, he gasps taking a step back and looking down to find a knife pressed to his abdomen. He looks up at Zayn to see him with the same blank expression on his face. Harry falls to his knees trying to pull the knife away and throws it aside, blood is dripping and he holds his hand to the open cut to stop it from bleeding.

He hearts someone claps, "Well, done!" He looks up to see _her_. The same girl he saw all these years ago, the same one he saw at the attack, the same one who was holding Zayn hostage at the _Underworld_. She's _always_ the source of his pain. He feels anger rushing through his veins and tries to use his magic but nothing happens. He's more than confused now, he looks around him to see that he's in a _circle_ , when did-

"You know, I used to believe that you'll come to your senses and come back to _us_ , your _original_ place. But no, you kept playing the role of the _good_ guy" She's now leading Zayn to a tree in front of Harry and starts tying him to it. "You killed almost _all_ of us. But no worries, _some_ of us are still alive" She turns back to Harry, "I'm going to give you a _slow_ death. How do you feel being stabbed by the _one and only_?" She's smiling widely, "But you know what's _more_ fun than that?"

Harry just stares at her as she goes back to Zayn and snaps her fingers, His blinks a couple of times and his eyes seem to return to their normal state, he looks confused as he takes in his surroundings. She makes fire appear at her palm, " _Seeing the love of your life die right in front of your eyes while you are sitting here helpless and screaming in both physical and emotional pain_ "

Zayn finally meets his eyes and his eyes widen, "Harry?! What the hell?!" The girl turns back to him, "You should at least _thank me_ , I brought your _memories_ back. And, as a thank you gift of your good work, I'm allowing you a fast death. Not very fast because you'll be burning alive but … Oh who am I kidding. I'm not _nice_ " She laughs loudly and blows into the fire making it light the end of the rope that he's tied to. Zayn gulps and his breathing becomes uneven.

She steps back admiring her work and Harry screams, "NO!" He's trying all he can to get his magic to work somehow but it doesn't. And he cries for it to stop. The fire is almost reaching Zayn and he can't even look at him. He knows he'll hear his screams soon, "no" he barely whispers as more tears falls on his cheeks.

Suddenly he hears a gasp and he looks up, his vision is blurry so he wipes his eyes with one of his hands, the other is still pressing on the cut. He sees Kai tacking the girl to the ground. He looks at Zayn to see the fire no longer reaching him, Kai must have blown it off. The girl pushes Kai away and Kai is quick to open his mouth aiming his fire at her.

"Argh!" she screams in pain and starts putting them off with her magic. Kai turns to Harry and scrambles with the circle making its effect fades away. Harry looks back at the girl who's now no longer on fire approaching him. Before she does a move Harry quickly makes a barrier around her. She grunts and tries making gaps in it but they fade quickly. Harry is in _unbearable_ physical pain. He feels like poison is running through his veins and his vision becomes _more_ blurry and falls to the ground in _pain_.

"Harry!" he hears Zayn screaming his name but he can't lift his head up. He feels all his energy is drained out from him.

The barrier is slowly fading and the girl smirks. She stands still waiting for it to come off. Kai launches at her again and gets to knock her down, he bites her leg furiously making it detach from her body and she screams loudly. He goes for her neck and pulls it with his teeth. _The screaming stops_.

 Kai gets to Zayn and bites his ropes getting him free. Once they're off he rushes to Harry's side, He puts his head in his lap, "Harry, please, talk to me" Harry gives him a weak smile but it slowly fades as the pain rushes in again and he screams. Zayn quickly lifts him to Kai's back, "Lead us to, to … um .. The _castle_?" Now that he got all his memories back he remembers very well what happened with Liam but this was his only choice. They must have the best medical team and Harry's life is more important right now.

Kai flies to the castle and Zayn looks back at Harry stroking his face gently, "Don't worry, I got you" he whispers softly and leans in to kiss him on the lips, Harry seems to cool down a bit and he smiles back at Zayn who smiles widely and lean his forehead to touch Harry's, their noses touch and Harry chuckles then groans in pain. Zayn quickly pulls back with an apologetic look, "Sorry, sorry, sorry"

They reach the castle and the guards approach them obviously shocked, "Go get help! Fast!" Zayn shouts at them and they nod. Kai is still flying till they reach the hallway, he lands down and Zayn gets off his back opening the door to Harry's room allowing Kai to walk inside and they place Harry on the bed.

Zayn sees many people enter and they push him away to attend to Harry. He notices Liam standing not too far at him and he glares at him. He smirks as he gets an idea to make him _pay_ , but pushes that away for now, they need to make sure Harry was okay.

Liam is glancing at him and he seems nervous, while Zayn is smirking, lots and lots of scenarios are playing in his head. Poor Liam, he'll wish he'd never been born. The people from earlier approach Liam and Zayn goes to stand next to him as well. "In case you didn't know, he's also important to me" He smiles at Liam who is trying to look at everything but him, he doesn't reply but motions for the medical team to continue.

"We managed to stop the bleeding. We covered the scar as well. We also managed to pull the poison out of his body but it'd done great damage. It's not fatal, he'll probably wake up next morning, but he needs rest and he needs to eat proper food to gain his normal health state back" Liam and Zayn nods and they leave the room leaving both alone with Harry and Kai by his side.

Zayn pushes Liam to the door after it's closed and smirks at him, he sees Liam gulps and he's still not looking at him. Zayn grabs his jaw harshly making his eyes meet Zayn's. "We are not finished" he says in a low seductive tone pushing one leg between Liam's and Liam's breath _hitch_.

"Look, I-I'm sorry, it was a m-mistake" Liam stutters and Zayn smiles widely, _the all mighty Liam Payne is stuttering_. Then he fakes a pout.

"But, I really liked what we did" He steps closer moving his thigh, and he can feel Liam is already _hard_. "I'll tell you what" he whispers in his ears making his hands go slowly over his chest till it reaches his bulge giving it a _squeeze_ making Liam _moan_ and throws his head backwards. "I'll do it again" he bites at his earlobe, " _My_ terms this time" Liam nods furiously pushing his hips forward into Zayn's hand.

Zayn pulls back smiling, "Your room?" Liam nods again and leads them out of Harry's room. They reach his room and Zayn orders him to sit. "You don't know this but I actually used to work as a prostitute" Liam is just watching him grabbing two ties, tying both of his arms to the chair.

Zayn straddles his lap grinding slowly and Liam grinds back up greedily. "Rule no.1" He suddenly stand up, "You do as _I_ say" He starts walking back slowly, "And trust me" He licks his lips slowly as Liam is watching with _thirst_ , "You _will_ "

He sees a music player and hums as he looks for a right one to play.

 _No, I ain't tryna flex, no ceilings you can see who's in it, oh_  
_If we're talking about sex, girl, you know that I invented that_  
 _And I'm onto the next, that's unless you bring a friend who with it_

He starts dancing making sure to come a bit closer to Liam and smirks as he sees a faint stain in his pants meaning that already leaking.

 _Oh, I'm sorry, oh, you mad that I came to the party?_  
_Like, no no no_  
 _You took your girl to the club and now she gone-on-on._  
 _Now she asking me when I'm taking her home-ome-ome._  
 _I told her let's go long as you know_  
 _Cause I know, when we get alone_

He turns his back to Liam shaking his ass hearing Liam _moaning_ from behind.

 _I'm touchin' you tonight, I'm lovin' you tonight, Wait nope_  
_I'm fuckin' you, girl, you must be used to spendin', putting in that time_  
 _Touchin', lovin', fuckin', can't make up my mind_  
 _I'm lovin' you. Wait nope, I'm fuckin' you tonight_

He turns to Liam again and straddles him grinding slowly again as he gives him a lap dance.

 _Girl you fuckin' with the best_  
_Take a picture while I'm deep up in it_  
 _Oh, and if they living right next_  
 _Then I bet they know my name in a minute_  
 _Let me feel your body sweat, I promise I'll keep your body dripping_

He stands up grabbing his hair tie making his hair loose and begins untying Liam's pants. He takes his cock in his hands and slides his hair band tying it tightly around the base making Liam _wince_. He smirks at him and stands up again.

 _Oh, I'm sorry, Nigga's mad cause' I came to the party._  
_Like, no no no_  
 _You took your girl to the club and now she gone-on-on_  
 _Now she asking me when I'm taking her home-ome-ome_  
 _I told her "let's go" long as you know_  
 _Cause I know, when we get alone_

He's biting his lips as he makes his hands hovers over his crotch teasing his hands up lifting his shirt a bit making Liam moan again.

 _I'm touchin' you tonight, I'm lovin' you tonight. Wait nope_  
_I'm fuckin' you, girl, you must be used to spendin', putting in that time_  
 _Touchin', lovin', fuckin', can't make up my mind_  
 _I'm lovin' you. Wait nope, I'm fuckin' you tonight_

He's sliding slowly to the floor throwing his head back then forward again spreading his legs and moving his hips.

 _Sometimes I tell 'em I love 'em because I just wanna fuck 'em_  
_I never love 'em, I cuff 'em and when we done I'm a duck 'em_  
 _He Ferragamo the buckle, he Louis V on the duffel_  
 _The pussy wetter than puddles, I ride his dick like a shuttle_  
 _I said real niggas let real bitches cum first_  
 _And real bitches been bad bitches from birth_  
 _Uh, k-k-kiss him when he cumming_  
 _M-m-make more money last year than Mister Drummond_  
 _Oh-oh-oh, he like it when I ride it slow_

He moves to Liam again sliding one finger slowly over his length and circling the tip, "P-Please" and Zayn hums giving him an innocent look, "But the show is not over yet" He gets up making one leg bends on the chair, his hands are sliding to his crotch and Liam is watching. "C-Can I?" and Zayn hums again, "T-Taste you?" Zayn hums one more time and steps back making Liam whine.

 _I'm touchin' you tonight, I'm lovin' you tonight, Wait nope_  
_I'm fuckin' you, girl_  
 _You must be used to spendin', putting in that time_  
 _Touchin', lovin', fuckin', can't make up my mind_

Zayn leans in to whisper in his ear "No cumming till I say so" and Liam nods. He takes off the hair tie throwing it away, he doesn't care about it anymore, he'd never use it _ever_ again. He teases Liam's tip again and Liam moans loudly throwing his head back. He can see his cock is red and the veins is strongly visible and he knows he's torturing him. He hears footsteps at the door and he smirks. He aims his cock at Liam's face, "Come"

And Liam does with a moan louder than ever. _That was the best orgasm of his life_.

Zayn goes for the door opening it widely and rushing away before the guards are able to see him and heads back to Harry's room closing it behind him and releasing a deep breath. He's wasn't turned on by the whole show, he'd done plenty of them before without getting hard himself and he was disgusted by Liam anyway he'd never get off of him. He smirks knowing that he got his revenge back.

Liam is just coming down from his high, looking around not finding Zayn but many guards are looking at him with wide eyes. Some are trying to hide their laughs and others are just staring. He's _naked_ , tied to a chair with his own _cum_ spread on his face and chest. He blushes furiously not able to form words. He'd never been embarrassed like this in his entire life. _And it clicks_. Zayn _wanted_ this to happen, of course he was looking for _payback_.

He grunts and shouts at the guards to get out and they stumble on their way out. He screams in the air. Zayn managed to seduce him _again_ , he was _temptation on legs_ , and Liam would fall for it again.

****

Harry opens his eyes to see Zayn smiling back at him. He was in his bed and Zayn was sitting next to him playing with his hair.

"How do you feel?" he asks softly.

"Better" he smiles back at Zayn.

"I'm sorry" Zayn is giving him apologetic eyes and Harry shakes his head, "It wasn't you … well, not you _you_ "

"No, I'm always the source of your troubles. I always lead you to _hell_. I really don't understand how you can stick with me so far"

Harry chuckles, " _I fell in love with you_. No matter how much I've tried, I always find a way back to you. And I'm not complaining, I'll do it again if it means I'll get to be with you"

"You're too good to live in a horrible world like this"

"I'd say the same to you" Harry smiles widely and Zayn shakes his head but a smile is present on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay" Zayn strokes the side of his head gently and Harry leans to his hand. He grabs it and leads it to his mouth to press a soft kiss on it making Zayn bite his lip and blush furiously.

"I love you" He says looking up at Zayn with a warm smile.

Zayn leans in to connect their lips then pulls out, "I love you too" He smiles looking at Harry's eyes and Harry's heart does a flip and beats loudly against his chest. Zayn was _never_ the type to speak his feelings like that and he's saying it to _Harry._

Harry gives him a wide smile and grabs Zayn's shirt making him lean for another deep kiss. He doesn't feel any pain from Zayn's weight on top of him. He's too happy to care about anything but the beautiful boy on top of him right now.


	17. CHAPTER 16

"I'll grab us some clothes" Zayn says getting up and heading to Harry's closet, He grabs some items and turns to Harry, "Um, if you don't mind me-" Harry shakes his head with a smile. Zayn grabs another for himself and puts them in the bathroom then turns to Harry, "Mind joining me?" He gives him an innocent look and Harry bites his lip and nods.

"Want me to help you stand up?" Harry shakes his head, "I'm not _that_ weak. I can still walk" but Zayn lends him a hand anyway. Zayn is quick to throw off his clothes and Harry takes a moment to stare at his beautiful body. He walks slowly to Zayn pushing him gently to sit at the edge of the bathtub. He kneels between him eyes trailing down then back to Zayn's eyes, "Can I?"

Zayn knows what Harry's asking for and he nods feeling himself _hot_ already from the thought. Harry starts stroking him slowly and Zayn holds to the bathtub. Harry licks the tip few times and Zayn releases a low moan. Harry starts taking him in his mouth until his nose bumps into Zayn's skin. Zayn has to fight the urge to fuck into Harry's mouth and reminds himself that he's still aching from last night's incident.

Harry starts sucking and bopping his head in a fast pace and Zayn moans loudly every time he hits the back of his throat, "Shit, Harry, I'm close" He grabs Harry's hair and pull at it to make him pull away but Harry moans making vibrations hits his cock directly and he throws his head back feeling himself at the edge, and he releases into Harry's mouth who greedily swallows all of it. Harry pulls back slowly delivering a soft kiss to the tip and smiles looking up at Zayn.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I tried warning you-" Harry chuckles and shakes his head.

"Zayn, you taste good. I liked it" And he did _very much_. He did that to others before and they didn't taste that bad, but nothing compares to Zayn. He tastes _so sweet_ that Harry wanted to squeeze some more out of him and savor the taste in his mouth because he _never_ tasted anything like that before.

Zayn's eyes trail down and he raises his eyebrows smirking, "Shut up" Harry says and gets up to take off his clothes as well. _He came in his pants from giving Zayn a blowjob_ and he hopes that Zayn doesn't tease him about it. They get in the shower and Zayn helps harry to wash his body which he gladly allows him to do so.

"You're just wearing that?" Zayn picked up a red sweater, only. It was very big on him and reaches above his mid thighs just covering his ass.

"I like it, it's very comfortable" Not that Harry minds, he looks so _adorable_ as the sweater swallows him and his legs are so _soft_ he can run his hands on them all he wants. And he smiles because he _can_.

They hear a knock on the door, "Harry?" and Harry groans. It was Liam's voice. He's still mad at him but deep down he sort of wishes everything goes back to normal between them. He gets up opening the door slightly and Liam is avoiding his eyes, "I … Can we talk?"

Zayn smirks from behind. Liam was slightly taller than Harry and he decided to tease him. He stands in view so Liam can see him and lifts his sweater showing more of his thighs while biting his lip, a hand goes up his thighs slowly.

Liam gulps as he sees him, "Um …" He isn't focused on what he's saying nor Harry and Harry frowns. He knows Liam is avoiding his eyes and he's nervous but he's staring at _something_ in particular behind him and he remembers … _Zayn_.

"One minute" He closes the door quickly turning to see Zayn giving him an innocent look and he's tilting his head, "Who was that?" Zayn pretends that he doesn't know and Harry being the fool he is believes the act.

"Um … Zayn could you grab some pants?" He walks to him and Zayn pulls him leading them to the bed and pushing Harry down. "I can … but" He goes to straddle his waist, "I rather ride you" he says in a low tone and Harry completely forgets about Liam as he nods.

Zayn takes off his sweater and brings his hands to Harry's mouth who eagerly sucks on them. He pulls them away and starts sliding one finger into his entrance. Harry is watching him then he swats his fingers away and nods to the night stand, "Lube is in the second drawer"

Zayn stands up and goes to grab it and Harry takes this opportunity to take off his clothes. Zayn returns straddling him again and Harry snatches the bottle off his hands lubing his own fingers. He slides a finger inside Zayn and Zayn grabs his shoulders for balance. He glances at the door and smirks, he plans to be _extra_ vocal today.

Harry slides another two fingers stretching him out and Zayn moans loudly. Harry retreats his fingers lubing his cock and aligns it to Zayn's entrance, Zayn slides down slowly till he bottoms out. "Fuck, Zee. Always so tight" Harry moans at the incredible feeling around him.

"You're just too big" Zayn starts moving in a moderate pace.

"You're too damn beautiful when you're all flustered" Zayn blushes at that and stops his movement, He didn't like when someone was complementing his looks but it's different when he hears it from Harry. He grabs Harry's face and kisses him deeply. Harry grabs his thighs and starts thrusting upward making Zayn moan to his mouth. He's no longer thinking about teasing Liam. He's just focusing on the boy that he's grown so attached to him.

Harry breaks the kiss, "Fuck, I can't take it anymore" He flips them off spreading Zayn's legs wider, and Zayn pulls him in for another deep kiss. He is thrusting _gently_ and Zayn _loves_ when Harry is all gentle with him but he also wants him to go a bit _crazy_. His eyes caught the door once more and he looks back at Harry.

"Want you to fuck me _senseless_ against the door" Harry furrows his eyebrows and slows his pace, "I don't want to hurt you" Zayn shakes his head and looks up with a pouty lips and big eyes, "Please?"

Harry seems hesitant for a while, "But the sheets are more soft and-"

"Harry you're turning me off" Harry sighs and picks him up placing him on the door gently and Zayn cracks a smile because Harry still wants to make sure he's not hurting him. Harry looks at him with concern written on his face and Zayn rolls his eyes, "Move"

Harry nods and starts thrusting slowly then picks up his pace. Zayn throws his head back as Harry increases his pace, thrusting _hard, fast, and deep_ and all he can think about it _Harry, Harry, and more Harry_.

He's a moaning mess as Harry fucks into him leaning to suck at his neck. Zayn tries to bring Harry for a kiss but Harry's thrusts are so _wild_ and he throws his head back once more. It's nice to know that Harry can give him _both_ gentle and wild. Harry leans in to lick his ear, "I want to hear you scream my name" he whispers in a deep voice and Zayn is sure he can get off on his sexy deep voice alone.

Harry thrusts more deeply making Zayn scream his name multiple times, even most of them are breathless moans but Harry is more than satisfied hearing his name coming from Zayn's beautiful lips. Zayn isn't able to tell Harry that he's about to come, all that ever escapes his mouth are moans and Harry's name.

He comes with a loud scream of Harry's name and Harry follows closely behind, slowing his pace as they both ride their orgasms. Harry walks them back to the bed placing Zayn down gently then pulling off and lays next to him trying to catch his breath.

"That … was … awesome" Zayn says between breathes and Harry nods.

"Did I hurt you?" He sits up to look at Zayn with concern and Zayn wants to laugh at him but as he looks at him he feels butterflies in his stomach, even in this state he's still worried. He pulls Harry in for a sloppy kiss, "I'm glad I fell in love with you" he smiles looking up to meet Harry's eyes and Harry grins widely. "Never in a million years I'd have thought I'll be able to hear those words"

Zayn chuckles, "Me neither" He gets up to clean both of them then returns to the bed as Harry is opening his arms for him and he happily gets in them.

"I called Lou from your phone by the way. I figured he'd be worried if he didn't find us" He promised Louis he'd tell him everything face to face.

"Zayn, you don't have to ask for permission for anything. Whatever you need is yours"

Zayn smiles and blushes as Harry starts trailing soft kisses on his neck, his arms are securely around his waist. He allows himself to play with Harry's fingers then intertwining them together making Harry smile wider if that's even possible, Giving Zayn's hands a gentle squeeze. Zayn feels his face is going to break from all those smiles and he's definitely getting a fever, feeling his face always red.

He turns in Harry's arms so he's facing him and Harry gives him a soft kiss on the lips then burying his face in Zayn's hair as Zayn burns his in Harry's neck.

A knock on the door breaks their moment and Harry groans suddenly remembering Liam. He is not sure if it's him again, he must have heard everything and he blushes. He gave Zayn a quick kiss on the lips, "Stay here" He gets up putting his clothes back on and opens the door seeing the maid smiling at him.

"I brought breakfast" He nods and opens the door widely allowing her to enter placing the food on the table then leaving after Harry muttering a 'thank you'

Zayn gets up heading to the table, still naked. "I don't know about you but I'm digging in"

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, "Well, thanks for caring about me"

Zayn smiles walking to him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips, "I'll always care about you" Harry smiles back and glances at his body, "Go wear something"

Zayn looks down at himself, "Why? You don't like seeing me naked?"

"It turns me on, and as much as I want to go for a third round, I'm sure you're already sore"

Zayn sighs and puts on the sweater, "Happy?" Harry sits down in front of him, "Very"

A knock on the door disturbs them and Harry groans again, he didn't even touch the food. He gets up opening it finding Niall and he jumps on Harry giving him a tight hug, "Dude! Are you okay?" He pulls back looking Harry up and down.

"Yeah Niall I'm fine, thanks"

"What's that smell?"

Harry shakes his head, "Food, come in"

Niall doesn't hesitate as he gets in getting in a chair in front of Zayn, "Hey!" he greets him and Zayn gives him a weird look, "Hi" he says slowly. Harry takes a chair next to Zayn. The table is round with four chairs.

Another knock on the door and Harry almost screams. Zayn chuckles at him and receives a glare from Harry. He turns to Niall, "You go!"

"What? Why me? I'm busy"

"I'm hurt!"

"You sound very good to me" Niall looks at Zayn, "Make your boyfriend go"

Harry bites his lip, they didn't make it official yet he glance at Zayn nervously, " _His boyfriend_ is also busy" Zayn says with a smile looking back at Niall. Harry cracks a smile, Zayn called himself his _boyfriend_.

"Ugh, fine" Niall gets up and opens the door, "Come in!" he calls and gets back to his seat. Harry's jaw clench as Liam walks in. "Take a seat!" Harry glares at Niall. Liam sets across from Harry, next to Zayn.

Zayn smirks, _this is gonna be fun_.

Liam clears his throat shifting awkwardly, Zayn's legs are brushing against his and he notices he's still wearing that sweater. His pants are a bit tight. The earlier events didn't help either. He was still outside when he heard all those _obscene_ sounds Zayn was making. He leaned on the wall next to Harry's room palming himself through his pants and came with a loud moan making a mess in his pants for a _second_ time.

He went back to his room quickly, he doesn't want any of the guards to see him like this _again_. All he kept thinking about is that he _wants Zayn_ , he _needs_ him _so badly_ and he _has_ to have him. He didn't think about Harry at all.

Niall grabs some fries digging them in a sauce, "This is _so_ good, I always love that special sauce they're making in here" and Zayn thinks of something. He grabs a fry as well digging it in the sauce making his fingers dig further in purpose and fakes a pout as he pulls it out.

He shrugs taking it in his mouth and _moaning_ , "This is indeed _so_ good, Ni" He then sucks his fingers and returns to his food pretending like nothing happened.

Niall heard it but he choose to ignore it, Zayn was a hot guy but he was Harry's so he'll step away. Liam on the other hand was trying so hard to suppress a _moan_ biting his lip furiously, he's so _hard_ right now and he glances down quickly to make sure his tonic is covering his bulge.

Harry nudged Zayn's leg making him look up with confusion. He sends him a warning look and Zayn rolls his eyes. He continues to eat quietly.

Harry clears his throat after they finished looking up at Liam, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Liam nods and fixes his clothes, both walking out of the room. Niall exits as well leaving Zayn alone in the room.

"I'm still mad at you for what you did, and I can't erase it from my memory, but … You raised me and I owe you. It was a mistake and I hope it won't happen again"

Liam nods and gives Harry a smile, "I promise you I will never lay a hand of him again"

 _Lies_.

Harry nods, and Liam excuse himself. He gets back to his room to find Zayn on his bed. He smiles at him. Zayn is running his hands and spreading his legs on the sheets as if he's making a shape in the snow. He chuckles at him.

"I _love_ your bed" Harry lays next to him and pulls him in his arms, "And I love you" Zayn blushes, "I love you too" he whispers back. "Wake me up at 6 I still have work, you know"

Harry kisses his forehead gently, "You don't have to go, I'll give you whatever you need. I'll treat you like a princess"

Zayn frowns, "I'm not a girl"

Harry chuckles, "Then, a prince? I'd say king …"

"I'm not that either"

Harry lifts Zayn's head to make him look directly at his eyes, "Don't underestimate yourself, don't let other people's opinions about you take you down. They know nothing about you. You're very precious to me, I'm ready to give you the world. I'd be more than happy to treasure you for the rest of my life"

Zayn stares at Harry for a while not noticing the tears forming in his eyes, Harry is quick to wipe them away, "Sorry, I … no one ever told me that and I just …"

"Well, you better get used to that, cuz I'm gonna remind you of it every single day of my life" Zayn smiles widely at Harry and buries his head in Harry's neck once more, "Thank you … for everything" he whispers and Harry hums in response pulling him closer.

****

Zayn decides to leave Harry to rest not waking him up as he gets out of bed leaving a small note telling him that he went to work.

He manages to get to the stairs when he sees Liam standing there. He's not in the mood to tease him, he just wants to get out of here. He _hates_ Liam.

Liam comes closer and Zayn gives him a bored look, "So-"

"Good bye" He tries to walk past him but Liam grabs his arm, he's not afraid. He can get Liam on his knees if he wanted to, he raises his eyebrows at Liam.

"Oh come on. You said you're a prostitute"

"Was"

"I can pay"

Zayn scoffs, "I don't need your money"

"I'm the king of this kingdom, I can give you whatever you ask for"

Zayn takes a deep breath, this idiot in front of him doesn't get it, "I … hate … you" he says slowly making sure those words get in that thick head of his, "If you're thinking about what I did earlier. I did it to embarrass you. Nothing more nothing less, I did it for payback, and now we're done" He turns to leave but Liam doesn't let go.

"I don't care" he gets closer.

"Listen to me you _perverted asshole_ , If you want to keep yourself _alive_ you better let go of me right now. I'll make sure Harry knows of _every little detail_ , and knowing Harry he'd turn you to _ashes_ " he finishes smiling.

"You are very sure of yourself. Thinking that you already have Harry wrapped around your finger-"

"I do"

"If you knew Harry and truly loved him as you pretend. You'd never do what you did. You're a slut and always will be"

Zayn glances around him and bites his lips looking back at Liam, "On your knees"

Liam glances around as well, "My room"

Zayn shakes his head grabbing Liam's jaw to bring him close, "I don't have time, and besides" He leans in to whisper in his ear, "It's better when it feels _wrong_ " He leans back smirking and Liam breathing is speeding. He nods and falls to his knees, he begins to untie Zayn's pants when he feels Zayn _kicking_ his head making him fall to the ground groaning in pain.

Zayn is laughing loudly, "You're pathetic!" He begins to walk backwards and Liam lifts his head to look at him, "You actually thought I'd let you _blow_ me?" he turns to leave but stops again and turns to Liam, his laughter is dying down, "And I _do_ love Harry" with that he's gone and Liam is still on the floor.

****

Zayn told Louis everything, he even told him about Liam. Louis was smiling the whole time patting his shoulder in a proud manner.

"But you know, I think Liam is right. Harry is _very_ jealous, and he wouldn't like someone else touching you"

"He doesn't know, and I'm not planning in doing anything more with that _jerkass_ "

"You're probably gonna see him every time you go to visit Harry"

"Hmmm, I'll figure something out"

Louis nods and they see Sarah getting out of the kitchen, she smiles and they smile back at her. Once she's gone Louis speaks up, "What are we gonna do about her?"

"I still didn't think of something yet, but I can assure you, I'll take down that bitch"

Louis nods slowly then smiles wickedly, "We will bro … We will"


	18. CHAPTER 17

Zayn figured to visit Harry with Niall, Niall was very friendly to him and Zayn liked him a lot. Unfortunately, Niall got summoned by a commander saying there was a problem in a certain part of the town so he apologized to Zayn and left him alone. He told him that Liam is probably out so he can get in without having to watch his back.

Zayn reached the stairs seeing Liam coming down. They looked at each other for a while, Zayn narrowing his eyes at him while Liam is giving an unreadable expression. Liam sighed running a hand through his hair and stepping aside to let Zayn climb in.

"What's the catch?" Zayn didn't move from his previous position.

"No catch" Liam said simply. Zayn didn't believe him though so he took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Look, can we just forget … whatever happened?" He paused seeing Zayn crossing his arms, "I … was blinded by … well … _you_ " Zayn scoffed, honestly, he _hates_ his kind. "I've known Harry since he was a little baby, I care for him-"

"Riiiight"

"And I _still_ do" Liam said sternly. He let his desires distract him but he made his decision. "I've never seen him this happy before, there's a spark in his eyes and a smile on his face that are present most of the time. Seeing him happy makes me happy as well, he's like a younger brother to me. And seeing that you makes him that happy … I can't … I can't do this to him"

Zayn searches Liam's face for anything telling him that he was lying but finds _nothing_ , he looks _sincere_. "I'm not going to pull any more moves on you as long as you do the same" Zayn nods slowly and Liam flashes him a small smile, "Well, then, I better go" He walks past Zayn, "Harry is probably asleep by now" then he leaves.

Zayn stands there for a moment then shrugs, he's more than happy to not have to worry about Liam anymore. Zayn came after his shift so it was very late but he spent a day too long away from Harry and he just wanted to check on him. He and Louis decided to play a trick on Sarah, so they spent a whole day figuring a plan. Louis discarded the idea of killing her saying that if anyone finds out they'll be in trouble and they don't want that here as well. Zayn reached Harry's room opening it slowly to see Harry in his bed and Kai in his own.

He closed the door quietly behind him. The weather was cold outside and is still a bit chilly in Harry's room. He took off his sweater and pants throwing them on a chair, leaving him in just his boxers. He got in bed next to Harry and snuggled closer to him pulling the covers over his body. Harry's body was so _warm_ he wanted to stay next to him _forever_.

Harry fluttered his eyes open from the sudden contact. He felt something freezing touching his body making him jump back slightly. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" Zayn whispers while looking at Harry with big wide eyes. Harry relaxed once he found out that it was Zayn and wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer. Zayn's body was so cold against his own but he didn't mind.

"Missed you" He said in a raspy sleepy voice which was deeper than his usual making shivers run through Zayn's spine. "Missed you too" Zayn whispers softly and they drift to sleep.

****

Zayn woke up before Harry so he went for a shower grabbing the same sweater he wore before. He glanced at the clock seeing it was too early. He didn't understand what woke him up at this hour but he was awake. He walked around the room fumbling with everything he can lay his hands on. He's not stealing this time though, it was out of curiosity.

He felt tired and bored, glancing back at Harry to find him sleeping peacefully. He was hungry as well but he has no idea if the maid is up or not or where was the kitchen anyway. He groaned looking out from the window. They had a beautiful garden, he'll ask Harry to take him there later.

He took off the sweater, grabbing his own clothes and putting them on. He closed the door behind him quietly and went to explore a bit. It wasn't much of a great idea as he found himself lost after a while. There were guards everywhere as usual and he politely asked for directions.

He found the kitchen really _huge_ and he was going to make something himself but the maids politely declined telling him to get back to Harry's room and they'll deliver it there in a few minutes. He got back to Harry's room finding him still asleep. He mouthed 'wake up' plenty of times but didn't dare to say it out loud. Harry was tired and he deserved some sleep.

The maids got him breakfast and he happily ate. Kai woke up glaring at him and he put some food in a plate and placed it in front of the dragon.

"I still don't understand why you hate me so much" He whispered looking at the dragon who is ignoring him by now. He layed on the floor for a while and sleep finally founding his way to him. He got up and changed to Harry's sweater and layed next to him. He traced his fingers over Harry's chest and abs, sometimes going to his biceps. He traced the scar that _he_ caused and whispered 'sorry'

He layed his head on Harry's chest, his constant heart beating calming him down and finally getting him back to sleep.

****

Harry woke up with Zayn in his arms. His back was pressed to his chest, knees are bent forward and his arms are in front of him on the bed. He can see him wearing his sweater and his hair smelling of his shampoo. He's sleeping peacefully and looking so _adorable_. He strokes his thighs gently finding them _very_ soft to his touch. He always wondered what Zayn uses on his body to make it _that_ soft.

He lets his hands travel upwards into his inner thighs while still stroking ever so gently. Zayn stirred in his sleep a bit bringing his head back so Harry trails sweet kisses behind his ear and along his neck. His hands shift upwards some more and Zayn releases a soft moan in his sleep. _Bingo_.

He keeps stroking that spot and begins to suck at his sweet spot in his neck making Zayn flutter his eyes open. "Harry …" Harry hums in respond while still continuing his actions. He brings his other hand under Zayn's sweater to rub at his nipple leaving Zayn squirm under his touch.

Zayn loves how Harry is always so gently with him, and all of these loving touches is bringing him over the edge. He feels his dick hard and leaking already. He brings his own hands to grab Harry's and turns to face him, "Want you"

Harry looks at him not trying to get away from his grasp, Zayn's breathing is fast and his face is flushed and Harry is the one making him that way. He decides to be a tease for a while, "Want me to do what, babe?" Their faces are inches apart and Zayn keeps glancing between his eyes and his lips so Harry leans in to give him a quick kiss leaving Zayn pouting.

"Make love to me, please?" He says breathless and Harry kisses him one more time, but deeply. Zayn is _begging_ for him and he can't say no. "My Pleasure" He gets up to grab the lube then positions himself between Zayn's legs. He helps him take off the sweater and he sees Zayn's dick hard and leaking.

He smirks, it's probably the first time Zayn got wet because of _him_. He leans down to lick the precum. He gets back up lubing his fingers and sliding one in, Zayn is clenching so _tight_ around him so he leans to leave sweet kisses over his face that leaves him _giggling_. Harry smiles widely at him, "Just relax" he starts tracing circles on his sides to help Zayn gain his breathing.

He inserts a second finger thrusting slowly making Zayn moan softly and Harry's sure that's the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He gets a third finger in and starts stretching him while sucking at his neck. He pulls back to look at Zayn and he nods.

He pulls his fingers out and covers his cock with lube slowly entering, He can feel Zayn extra tight around him and he bits his lip hard. He _has_ to be gentle. Zayn asked him to make love to him not to fuck him. He leans in to kiss Zayn sweetly and keeps stroking his sides.

He slides in again once Zayn is relaxed till he's balls deep. He waits for Zayn to adjust, trailing soft kisses on his jaw and neck. "Move" and Harry starts thrusting slowly making Zayn release those soft moans once more. He's closing his eyes while his head rests on the soft pillows. Harry picks up his pace a little and rolls his hips to aim for his prostates.

Zayn starts moaning a bit loud and Harry leans in to kiss him deeply, swallowing all of his moans. Zayn clutches more tightly around him and Harry knows he's close. He comes over their chests and Harry comes in deeply inside of him thrusting a few more times until Zayn is over sensitive and pulls away slowly.

He gets up to clean them both then gets in bed with Zayn wrapping his arms around him. He can see Zayn sleepy so he keeps stroking his hair till he's asleep. He smiles down at him, kisses his forehead and sleeps with him as well.

****

Harry wakes up to take a shower. Once he's out he sees Zayn sitting on the bed staring him up and down while biting his lips. He doesn't mind Zayn eyeing him. He moves closely to sit next to him, his hair is still damp and he's only having a towel hanging low on his hips.

Zayn looks up at his eyes then over his body and trails up again to his eyes. Harry chuckles and grabs Zayn's hands to place it on his chest "You can touch me however you like, you know?" Zayn is still biting his lips while trailing his hands down, "I don't know if I have said that before, but you have a _very_ sexy body"

Harry chuckles, "Thank you"

Zayn trails his hands down further till he reaches Harry's junk and squeezes a bit making Harry moan slightly while he palms him through the towel. Zayn removes the towel and starts stroking him properly. He slides between his knees and starts licking over the tip swirling his tongue and Harry throws his head back moaning loudly.

Zayn pulls back and stares at Harry's cock, he knows it's _big_ and he's not sure if he can take all of it in. Harry notices and cups his face stroking his cheeks gently, "Zayn, you don't have to-"

"I want to" and he does.

He starts taking Harry in his mouth relaxing his throat to take more of him in. He can feel a burning in his throat and his eyes starts watering but he managed to take him in.

Harry can feel Zayn's struggle and shakes his head pulling at Zayn's hair slightly to make him pull out, "Zayn …" Zayn looks up at him behind his thick long lashes with those big eyes, his dick in his mouth, and the sight alone can make Harry come. But he knows, if Zayn starts moving he'll be hurt and it's the last thing he wants. Zayn pulls off slowly with confusion, "Did I do it wrong? Did my teeth accidently-"

"Zayn, no. You were doing good but-"

"But? You don't like it? Was I-"

"Zee" Harry says sternly to stop him from talking. He strokes his cheeks gently, "I don't want you to get hurt"

Zayn stares at him for a while. He would give up on pleasuring himself because he's afraid that Zayn would hurt?

"Harry, I won't" He thinks for a moment if he was not the best Harry's ever had. Maybe he met someone who can take all of him without gagging.

Harry sighs deeply and brings Zayn to sit on his lap. Zayn is furrowing his brows and is disappointed. "Zayn, I love you so much, I can't do something knowing it will hurt you, okay?"

"But … your …" Zayn looks down and Harry brings his head back up again.

"I'll take care of it. Anyway, I'm not mad at you so don't get the wrong idea" He smiles softly at Zayn who keeps staring at him with big teary eyes.

No one _ever_ cared about him that way. And Harry resembles _everything_ he ever wanted, He'd done so wrong in his life but every time Harry is giving him that genuine smile he feels his heart swell and suddenly everything is bright. Harry's become his rock, his star, his _everything_ and he's not ready to lose it.

"Harry …"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me … please?" He starts crying and Harry expressions changes. He brings Zayn into his arms and rubs his back soothingly. Zayn is asking him to _stay_ , and he feels he's over cloud nine. Zayn is clutching tightly to Harry like he's gonna slip away any moment. Harry kisses his head and tries to calm him down.

"Zee .." He starts smiling at every moment he can remember over the last few months, from the moment they met till now. "I've tried so many times before and look where am I? There's something about you that made me stay every single time"

He gets no response from him so he continues, "Zayn, I'm never going to leave you. I promise" he says softly making Zayn lookup at him and Harry gives him a soft smile leaning in to kiss him lovingly, "ever"


	19. EPILOGUE

Harry talked to Liam about how horrible the life was in the _Eastern Kingdom_ and he agreed to march an army there. Harry was to be in the lead. The _Underworld_ was crumbled since his last incident and many powerful creatures died so there was no threats in the long term.

Harry told Louis and agreed to keep it a secret from Zayn, he knows he'd protest. They managed to take down all the corrupted heads, cleaning the mess and setting people free. Niall was to be in charge of the _Eastern Kingdom_ , he had many soldiers there to provide a peaceful life to the remaining citizens. After spending three weeks there, Zayn greeted him with a crushing hug, he was still upset but he couldn't stay angry from Harry for a long time anyway.

Harry told him how he'd found the coasts mesmerizing, He promised Zayn he'd take him there for a vacation.

Liam also arranged an army for the _Southern Kingdom_. They started re-building it, having known that people were still afraid to enter the town where Harry was born. He set Anthony in charge knowing that he spent years there so he knows it better than anyone.

Harry got to know about his family. Zayn insisted to tag along for _support_ after Harry told him that it was his original home. There were still some missing pieces in his past but Zayn kept repeating to him _'The past is not important anymore, we're gonna build a better future'_

_And they did._

After two years, Harry proposed to Zayn. He accepted of course, and Louis was dramatically crying for an hour saying how 'his babies had grown up'

_And well, they were never happier._

****

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading <3  
I'll be starting another ZARRY story called 'Mistaken' if you want to give it a look.**


End file.
